Hidden Love
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: (CHAP 12 UP!) Kai cinta Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo cinta Kai dan Chanyeol. Cinta segi 4? Tidak, mereka hanya terjebak didalam dunia berbentuk kubus. (Sebuah kisah rumit tentang cinta. Terhadap kekasih yang sebenarnya adalah saudara kandungnya)/EXO/ KAISOO slight KaiBaek slight ChanSoo/ Drama/ Incest/ Yaoi/ RnR Juseyo!
1. Chapter 1

**HIDDEN LOVE**

 **Cast : KaiSoo, KaiBaek, ChanSoo**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, gaje, plot pasaran, no plagiat, don't bash me**

 **Disclamer : EXO itu milik Tuhan YME, SM. Ent, dan orang tua masing-masing. Saya cuma minjem nama doang buat kelanjutan cerita saya.**

 **Summary : Kai cinta Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cinta Kai dan Chanyeol. Cinta segi 4? Tidak, mereka hanya terjebak didalam dunia berbentuk kubus.**

 **.**

.

.

 _Kalian tahu definisi dari kata penyesalan? Satu kata yang memiliki banyak makna. Rasa sakit,rasa sedih,rasa dendam adalah sebagian kecil dari makna yang mungkin bisa dijabarkan. Menitikkan airmata jika mengingat hal itu. Memiliki rasa mendalam yang sulit diungkapkan. Hanya hati. Hati yang bisa mendalaminya. Menguatkan seberapapun kau terjatuh didasarnya. Didalam sebuah palung yang membelenggu. Mungkin memang benar jika rasa sesal itu sangat menyesakkan. Seperti tertindih beribu ton benda berat didadamu. Sampai kau lupa bagaimana caranya tidur,makan,bahkan bernapas. Namun bagaimana jika kau memiliki sebuah keajaiban? De javu misalnya? Masihkan kau menganggap rasa penyesalan akan menyakitkan? Tapi sayangnya itu hanya sebuah perandaian._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Aahh...fasteerhh Kaihh..." namja manis dengan bibir tipis itu tengah mendesah nikmat merasakan hangatnya sentuhan benda panjang didalam lubang sempitnya. Tangannya yang lentik meremas kuat sprei berwarna gold, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang masih saja menjalar dilubangnya meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kali untuknya. Matanya menatap sayu sosok berkulit tan yang berada diatasnya. Ia melihat betapa tampan kekasihnya ini jika sedang menutup mata dan mendesis nikmat karena lubangnya.

"Akhh...so tight, babehh" Kai mulai meracau saat juniornya mulai berkedut. Ia percepat sodokannya pada lubang hangat milik kekasih manisnya itu. Semakin cepat hingga Ia merasakan lubang itu semakin meremas juniornya yang berkedut.

"Akuhh mauuhh...keluarrhh" kata Baekhyun-namja berbibir tipis itu dengan sensual.

"Bersamahh, babyhh.. aahhh" dan beberapa hentakan dari pinggul Kai akhirnya membuat keduanya klimaks untuk yang ke3 kalinya.

Kai ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Rasanya tubuhnya lemas saat sperma yang keluar sangat banyak memenuhi lubang namjachingu-nya itu. Kai menarik perlahan juniornya dari lubang hangat itu kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Ia menatap wajah penuh peluh Baekhyun dengan seksama, kemudian tersenyum kecil saat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Terimakasih, Baby. Kau memang selalu hebat" Kai mengangkat tangannya untuk menyeka peluh dari dahi Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan sayang dari Kai.

Kai mengangkat selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk mengantar mereka kealam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

KAI POV

Aku terburu-buru saat keluar dari mobil sport yang baru kuparkirkan dipinggir jalan. Menyeberang jalanan ramai untuk menuju kesebuah toko bunga diseberang sana. Mata tajamku menelusuri setiap hamparan warna yang bertebaran dengan indahnya.

"Selamat datang~" seorang namja menyambut kedatanganku dengan nada ceria.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah padaku. Aku masih terlalu sibuk dengan mataku yang berkeliaran mencari bunga yang kurasa cocok untuk kuberikan 'padanya'.

"Berikan aku beberapa tangkai mawar merah dan putih. Dan tolong rangkaikan dengan cantik" kataku sambil mengarahkan tanganku pada deretan bunga mawar berbagai warna didepanku.

"Baiklah"

Ku lihat namja itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil beberapa mawar dengan dua warna berbeda dan segera merangkaikannya untukku.

Sejenak aku melihat bagaimana tangan mungil namja itu begitu terampil merangkai batang-batang kecil mawar untuk ditangkupkan pada sebuah plastik bening. Pita kecil berwarna merah jambu Ia sematkan sebagai pemanis.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan" namja itu menyerahkan bucket bunga yang telah selesai Ia rangkai padaku. Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat bagaimana namja itu tersenyum ramah.

Entahlah, untuk sejenak aku merasakan bahwa waktu berhenti bergerak. Namja itu menatap polos kepadaku dengan senyum cerianya. Mataku tak dapat berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Melihat bagaimana pipinya yang sedikit merona karena senyum yang kelewat lebar, menampilkan bibir berbentuk hati yang sangat cantik. Dadaku berdesir, meninggalkan sensasi hangat yang menjalar disetiap sendi dan tulangku. Bahkan rasa ini berbeda. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Tuan" aku sedikit tersentak ketika namja itu kembali memanggilku dengan bucket bunga yang tak kunjung kuterima.

"Ah i-iya. Be-berapa semuanya?" sial, kenapa tiba-tiba aku tergagap?

"Anda bisa menanyakan harganya didalam Tuan, pada Ahjumma" senyum itu kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya. Oh Tuhan, ada apa ini? Tubuhku terasa kaku saat melihat senyumnya.

"Ba-baiklah" oke, mungkin ini semacam sindrom gugup. Tapi aku gugup untuk apa? Sangat aneh. Aku mencoba menghiraukan perasaan ini. Kuterima bucket bunga itu dan segera berjalan menuju Ahjumma yang namja itu maksud untuk membayar.

.

.

.

"Kai-ya!" sebuah suara nyaring menginterupsi pendengaranku. Mata tajamku mencari sumber suara yang sangat ku tersenyum simpul saat melihat sesosok mungil yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ini menjadi canduku. Dia, namja manis yang memiliki sejuta keceriaan tengah melangkahkan kaki mungilnya mendekat kearahku.

"Kau sudah selesai kuliah, changi?" tanyaku saat dia telah berdiri didepanku. Ia mengangguk antusias.

"Aku sudah selesai. Dan sekarang aku lapaarr~" suara manjanya selalu membuatku gemas. Tanpa sadar kuarahkan tanganku untuk mencubit ringan pipi kenyalnya.

"Aigoo~ manja sekali. Baiklah, kita makan sekarang, ne? Kau ingin makan apa?" aku membelai lembut surai kecokelatan miliknya.

"Aku ingin makan cake dicafe dekat kampus itu Kai. Kata Tao, cafenya baru buka, dan cake disana sangat enak" Ia begitu antusias. Menampilkan binar matanya yang sipit, sangat cantik.

"Baiklah, kita kesana. Belilah cake berapapun kau mau"

"Yeayy! Aku akan memesan banyak cake strawberry hari ini" dapat kulihat Ia berjingkat senang mendengar penawaranku. Aku sangat hafal dengan tingkah manjanya itu, Ia akan melompat kecil karena sebuah kata 'strawberry' yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Ia berjalan mengitari mobil, membuka pintunya kemudian masuk kedalam. Aku juga mulai memasuki mobil. Menemukannya tersenyum lebar saat ekor matanya melihat sebucket mawar yang baru aku beli.

"Woahh...apa ini?" Ia meraih bucket mawar itu dan mulai menciumi aroma wanginya.

"Itu untukmu, Baekkie. Happy Anniversary" ucapku lembut sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Ia menolehkan pandangannya padaku, menatap kedua mataku dan membalas senyumku. Aku melihat mata sipitnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mengingatnya?" aku hanya mengangguk. Lucu sekali, aku selalu melihat wajah itu saat aku memperlakukannya dengan manis.

"Gomawo Kai-ya" Ia memelukku. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Ini adalah kebiasaannya. Jika Ia sedang merasa senang, terharu, atau sedih yang berlebihan, Ia selalu datang dan memelukku. Aku tersenyum, menumpukan daguku pada puncak kepalanya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, aku mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dadaku, membuat sedikit jarak. Kutatap matanya yang sudah sembab. Pipinya memerah karena tatapanku padanya. Aku menghapus airmata yang sedikit mengalir dikedua pipinya. Mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah manisnya,kembali mengikis jarak dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibir merahnya. Hanya mengecup awalnya, namun bibir merah ini selalu menggoda untuk kusesapi manisnya.

Sudah kubilang bukan, bahwa dia adalah canduku selama hampir 2 tahun ini. Ah tidak, tepat hari ini sudah 2 tahun. Tidak kusangka waktu begitu cepat berlalu saat bersamanya.

"Saranghae, Kai-ya" Ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, membuatku tersenyum bahagia karena tingkah manjanya.

"Nado Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun"

Aku senang mengetahui jika namjachingu-ku ini begitu bergantung padaku. Hanya saja ada yang hilang dari rasaku. Desiran itu. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai tidak merasakan desiran itu. Memang benar jika aku selalu merasa hangat saat didekatnya. Merasa nyaman dan tenang. Namun, aneh rasanya jika mengingat hal ini. Setiap kata "Saranghae" yang kuucapkan padanya terasa begitu hambar. Seperti yang kubilang, tidak ada desiran saat aku mengucapkannya. Entahlah.

.

.

.

"Jadi disini?" tanyaku saat kami sudah mendudukkan diri disebuah meja dengan dua kursi berseberangan. Kami sengaja memilih meja didekat jendela, karena pemandangan diluar cafe mungkin akan sedikit membuat rasa lelah yang kami rasakan hilang.

"Emm. Aku mengetahuinya dari Tao. Dia baru dari sini kemarin bersama Kris ge" kulihat senyum cerianya kembali merekah. Begitu antusias jika menyangkut cake. Aku ingin tertawa rasanya.

"Aku akan memesan. Kau ingin apa Kai-ya?"

"Apapun yang kau pesan, aku pasti akan memakannya changi" aku tersenyum menggoda, dan itu membuat pipi namjachingu manisku itu merona.

"Baiklah" Ia segera melangkah untuk memesan cake, meninggalkan aku sendiri dikursi ini.

Sedikit bosan, akupun mengedarkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Melihat bagaimana sibuknya jalanan kota Seoul jika menjelang sore. Tiba-tiba saja mataku menatap siluet manis diseberang sana. Seorang namja mungil yang tengah tersenyum riang sembari memegang setangkai bunga anggrek. Tangannya yang mungil begitu cekatan menata setiap bunga yang berwarna-warni didepannya. Pipinya yang gembil dan bibir berbentuk hati menambah pesona namja itu. Ahh...bukankah dia sangat indah? Berdiri diantara bunga-bunga, langit senja yang membias mengenai sosok mungilnya.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja senyumku mengembang begitu saja. Desiran halus menyerang dadaku. Tatapanku tak lepas dari sosoknya barang sedetikpun. Siapa dia? Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengambil senyumku dari Baekhyun?

"Kai-ya, aku memesankanmu cake strawberry keju dengan toping coklat diatasnya. Aku suka cake dengan 3 rasa. Kau harus mencobanya. Ini enak"

Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang membuat pandanganku teralih 'darinya'. Apa ini? Apa aku terganggu dengan kedatangan namjachingunku sendiri? Ini aneh.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya" aku tersenyum menerima cake dari Baekhyun. Ia membalas senyumku. Sambil memakan cake itu, pandanganku tak lepas 'darinya'. Dari sesosok mungil dengan mata bulat yang langsung mencuri perhatianku.

KAI POV END

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mungkin ini awal yang baik._

 _Dimana saat seseorang berdebar karena melihat sosok lain didepannya._

 _Namun masihkah ini dibilang baik jika rasa itu salah?_

 _Sebuah kesalahan yang dengan bodohnya bersarang didada_

 _Salahkah jika hati yang berbicara?_

 _Bagaimana dengan logika?_

 _Bukankah tidak semua rasa itu benar..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo, namja mungil bermata bulat tengah berada dikampusnya hari ini. Ia mendapat jadwal kuliah tambahan karena kemarin Ia tidak mengikutinya. Kaki pendeknya Ia pacu untuk berlari dilorong kampus yang masih saja sepi meski ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.

Gruduk!

Brak!

Dengan brutal Kyungsoo mendorong pintu kelas hingga tubuhnya yang kecil ikut terhempas dan terjatuh. Ia terlalu takut jika Ia terlambat masuk dikelas pertamanya. Bahkan Ia melupakan tata krama yang membahas tentang aturan mengetuk pintu jika akan memasuki ruangan. Ahh...dia sangat gugup. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena-

"Tuan Do Kyungsoo, bisakah anda memasuki ruanganku dengan sopan!"

-dosen yang satu ini sangatlah pedas jika sedang berbicara.

Kyungsoo yang masih bersimpuh dilantai segera bangkit dengan mata bulat yang melebar lucu. Sedikit menepuk-nepuk celana panjangnya yang kotor karena debu lantai.

"Maafkan saja Lee-seonsaenim" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Menyadari jika tindakannya barusan sangatlah memalukan. Buktinya saja, mahasiswa yang berada dikelas itu sedang berusaha keras menahan tawa mereka. Hahh...masa bodoh. Yang penting sekarang Ia sudah berada dikelas dan hanya terlambat sekitarrr...40 menit? What?!

"Kau berniat memasuki kelasku atau tidak?! Terlambat 40 menit?! Apa-apaan!" Lee seonsaenim mengetukkan penggaris besar kearah papan tulis dengan keras. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo merinding disko.

"S-saya mengalami sedikit masalah dirumah, Lee seonsaenim. Mohon ijinkan saya memasuki kelas" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada gugup. Tentu saja, Ia sudah berusaha datang kekampus sepagi mungkin agar tidak terlambat. Namun jarak dari apartemen dengan kampusnya memang sedikit jauh, dan sedikit banyak itu menjadi penghambat utama untuknya. Belum lagi bus yang Ia tumpangi sering penuh dan Ia harus menunggu bis selanjutnya. Berlari-lari dari halte kekampus yang juga membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Jangan lupakan letak gedungnya dilantai 3. Hah, perjuangannya sangat melelahkan bukan?

"Baiklah, melihat kondisimu yang sangat berantakan memang sebaiknya aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jika kau berani terlambat lagi, jangan harap kau bisa memasuki kelasku selama satu semester penuh. Mengerti!" Lee seonsaenim memberi peringatan pada Kyungsoo dan mengijinkannya duduk. Tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Ternyata perjuangannya tidak sia-sia.

"Terimakasih Lee seonsaenim" Kyungsoo membukuk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya bangku kosong dikelas itu. Disebelah namja aneh yang sudah sedari Ia datang selalu memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Hah..biarlah, itu tidak masalah bagi Kyungsoo. Yang terpenting Ia bisa mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini.

.

.

.

KAI POV

Apa ini? Apa ini yang disebut takdir? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang sedari tadi berputar-putar dikepalaku.

Bayangkan saja, 'dia' yang sudah membawa desiranku hadir kembali, saat ini sedang duduk disebelahku. Walaupun kesan pertamanya sangat memalukan, namun itu sangat lucu menurutku.

Saat Ia mendorong pintu kelas dengan brutal, saat tubuh mungilnya terjatuh karena tindakan bodohnya, dan wajah gugup dengan mata bulatnya membuat jantungku bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Dan sekarang, Ia sedang duduk manis disebelahku sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Pipinya yang selalu memerah sejak saat pertama kali aku melihatnya ditoko bunga, bibir hatinya yang merekah, dan mata indah itu. Hah, manis sekali.

Aku menyodorkan sebotor air mineral yang memang selalu aku bawa diranselku. Menawarkan padanya, karena aku melihat wajah lelah dan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahi dan lehernya. Mungkin saja Ia haus bukan?

Ia menoleh botol yang aku tawarkan, dan beralih memandangku. Mata bulatnya seolah mengatakan 'apa ini untukku?'. Ahh...dia sangat manis.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus" aku berucap sewajar yang aku bisa. Walaupun sebenarnya ada letupan-letupan besar didalam sana.

"Ahh...terimakasih"

Ia tersenyum menerima botol dariku. Dan, ahh...suaranya lembut. Masih sama saat pertama kali aku mendengarnya ditoko bunga.

"Tidak masalah, Kyungsoo-sii" Ia hampir saja menyemburkan air dari mulutnya saat mendengar aku menyebut namanya. Haha...itu sangat lucu.

"Ah, iya. Aku Kyungsoo. Siapa nama anda?" Ia bertanya dengan nada halusnya.

"Kim Jongin imnida. Panggil saja Kai" dapat kulihat Ia tersenyum, menampakkan gigi rapinya.

"Senang memiliki teman sebangku seperti anda, Kai-ssi"

Deg

Jantungku semakin berdebar saat mendengarnya menyebutkan namaku. Untuk sesaat, aku melupakan jika aku sedang berada dikelas. Aku terlalu sibuk melihat gerak-gerik namja manis yang kuketahui bernama Kyungsoo disebelahku ini. Menghiraukan ocehan Lee seonsaenim didepan sana. Atensiku hanya satu, tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jam terakhir mata kuliah sudah berakhir sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Dan Kyungsoo belum juga beranjak dari duduknya. Ia masih saja betah menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja. Aku heran, apa dia sedang tertidur? Kelas sudah sepi, jika aku tidak membangunkannya dia bisa sendirian dikelas ini.

"Kyungsoo-sii" aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pundaknya. Sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh mungilnya agar namja itu terbangun.

Tak ada sahutan

"Kyungsoo" aku mencoba membangunkannya lagi.

Masih belum ada jawaban.

Apa dia sakit? Kenapa tak ada pergerakan sama sekali darinya.

Baru saja tanganku akan menggoyangkan badannya kembali, Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Tepat menghapaku. Dan...dadaku kembali berdesir saat melihat bagaimana leher jenjang Kyungsoo terekspose, menampakkan kulit putih selembut bayi. Dan bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka.

Arrghhh...Kyungsoo sangat menggoda. Bahkan pesonanya masih terpancar kuat meskipun sedang tertidur.

Aku mengamati wajah damai didepanku ini. Detakan didadaku tak juga berhenti. Malah justru semakin kencang. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah lelahnya. Hingga tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Mengikis jarak antara aku dan dia. Dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang teratur, wangi tubuhnya yang lembut, dan...

Satu kedipan

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Tentu saja itu membuatku gelagapan. Segera aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Jantungku yang semula berada diatas sana, sekarang sudah berada entah dimana. Aku terlalu kaget. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo mengetahui jika aku mencoba mencuri ciuman darinya?

"Kai, kau masih disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menegakkan badannya. Meregangkan otot yang terasa kaku. Dan pergerakan kecilnya itu membuatku tak dapat berkedip. Dia terlihat begitu manis saat bangun tidur.

"Kai?" Ia membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ah, i-iya. Ak-aku menunggumu" sial, kenapa lagi-lagi aku tergagap

"Menungguku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk hidungnya sendiri sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku. Bagaimana aku bisa keluar jika kau masih berada disitu" aku menunjuk posisi duduknya dengan daguku.

"Ahh...benar. Maafkan aku" Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Ia memandang kearahku. Entahlah apa yang sedang Ia pikirkan. Namun mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak menatap mataku bergantian.

"Kai, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelum ini" tanyanya polos. Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Apa dia lupa? Padahal baru kemarin aku dan dia bertemu.

"Ya, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya" jawabku mantab

"Benarkah? Dimana?" tanyanya kaget. Mata bulatnya semakin menatapku lekat. Dan itu membuat jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan.

"Ditoko bunga..." jawabku singkat.

"Hahaha...pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Kau langganan toko bunga kami rupanya" Kyungsoo tertawa riang. Persis seperti tawanya saat itu. Aku hanya bisa menatap wajah manisnya. Bahkan wajahnya jauh lebih manis dari Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sering membeli bunga ditokoku?" tanyanya lagi, dan aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Waahh...untuk siapa? Untuk kekasihmu?"

BLARR

Bagaikan disambar petir. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat hatiku berdetak empat kali lebih cepat. Pertanyaan tentang kekasihku? Benar, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan Baekhyun saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo? Apa yang harus aku jawab?

"Bu-bukan. Itu untuk Eomma-ku" bodoh! Kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tahu? Dan kenapa hati dan otakku berkata berbeda.

"Ah,begitu. Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi Eomma-mu" Kyungsoo memandang mataku dengan senyum lembutnya. Sungguh, senyumnya sangat menyejukkan.

"Begitulah" jawabku singkat.

"Ah, bukankah kau akan pulang?"

"Huh?"

"Bukankah kau membangunkanku karena kau ingin pulang?"

"A-ah, iya. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin disini"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Kyungsoo masih ingin disini sedangkan ini sudah hampir gelap?

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya. Dan Ia memalingkan wajahnya,menatap lurus kedepan. Wajah cerianya berubah. Mata bulatnya terlihat sendu. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hanya ingin mencari ketenangan" datar. Kulihat Ia tersenyum kecut. Mata yang tadinya berbinar terang kini terasa hampa. Apa yang Ia pikirkan?

Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku lontarkan. Karena sungguh, aku sangat penasaran dengan perubahannya yang sangat drastis. Tapi niat itu aku urungkan saat ponselku berbunyi, menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun. Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang harus segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun menungguku.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Kau berhati-hatilah" kuberanikan mengusap helaian rambutnya yang halus. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum memaksa. Membuatku berpikir, haruskah aku meninggalkannya sendirian?

KAI POV END

.

.

.

Namja berperawakan tinggi tengah berjalan sendiri dilorong kampus yang sudah sepi. Tentu saja, ini sudah hampir gelap. Mahasiswa mana yang akan betah berlama-lama dikampus sedangkan dirumah mereka bisa bersantai dan bermalas-malasan. Namun itu tidak berlaku baginya. Namja tampan itu baru saja selesai latihan basket yang mengharuskannya pulang hampir petang.

Langkah lebarnya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar sebuah isakah kecil. Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya, bertanya dalam hati siapa yang menangis?

Ia mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya, menelusuri setiap lorong yang sudah mulai gelap untuk mencari sumber suara.

Chanyeol-namja tinggi itu menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat siluet mungil yang tengah duduk dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menjalar dikepalanya. Siapa dia? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan dikelas yang sudah sepi ini?

Cahnyeol memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sosok itu. Berjalan perlahan agar tidak mengejutkannya. Bagaimanapun juga Ia manusia normal yang memiliki rasa penasaran dan kasihan. Sangat tidak mungkin Ia meninggalkan seseorang yang mungkin saja sedang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Jeogiyo" Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak sesosok itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya. Segera menghapus air mata yang merembes dari mata bulatnya. Ah,ternyata seorang namja. Tapi benarkah Ia namja? Bagaimana bisa Ia memiliki wajah semanis itu. Bahkan saat wajahnya memerah karena menangis.

Tunggu, perasaan apa ini? Jantungnya berdegup. Rasa hangat menjalar didadanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sehalus mungkin Chanyeol bertanya. Tidak ingin menyinggung namja manis didepannya ini.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja" namja itu menjawab dengan suara seraknya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Ah maksudku, kau menangis dan.." Chanyeol gugup. Tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat mata bulat itu memandangnya lekat.

Deg

Sorot matanya. Sepertinya ia mengenal namja ini. Tapi siapa?

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih" namja itu tersenyum, tapi Chanyeol tahu jika itu senyum paksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah hampir gelap?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, aku akan pulang. Permisi" secepat kilat sosok mungil itu berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Tanpa memandangnya lagi.

Chanyeol masih memandang tubuh mungil yang mulai menghilang dibelokan lorong, namun tak seincipun Ia berniat untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum simpul sambil memegang dadanya.

"Membuatku penasaran"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kyahh... Noh udah diupload noh...

Buat Eonni yang dari kemaren nanyain Epep ini selamat menikmati (?)

Lhah, JongSoo balik dengan Fic baru lagi, padahal Sacrifice ama Unperfect Kyungsoo belom kelar, hahaha...

Ini semua gegara ide Eonni diseberang kota sono yang nanyain Fic ini mulu. Pan Jadinya JongSoo ngebut bikin biar dia kagak kecewa :D

Ini Fic Kaisoo KaiBaek Chansoo, yang merindukan kisah mereka, segera merapat dan Ripiuw ya.

Karena ripiuw dari kalian penyemangat JongSoo.

Miant kalo jalan ceritanya radak aneh, pan ini masih chap pertama *Nyengirkuda

Baiklah, akhir kata

Happy Reading RnR, Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**HIDDEN LOVE**

 **Cast : KaiSoo, KaiBaek, ChanSoo**

 **Other Cast : EXO Member**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, gaje, plot pasaran, no plagiat, don't bash me. Banyak Adegan untuk usia 18+ tidak suka silahkan OUT dari sini!**

 **Disclamer : EXO itu milik Tuhan YME, SM. Ent, dan orang tua masing-masing. Saya cuma minjem nama doang buat kelanjutan cerita saya.**

 **Summary : Kai cinta Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cinta Kai dan Chanyeol. Cinta segi 4? Tidak, mereka hanya terjebak didalam dunia berbentuk kubus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku sudah mati rasa. Mati untuk sekedar merasakan cinta dari orang-orang. Entahlah, ini terjadi begitu saja. Aku merasa takut. Takut jika mereka mempermainkanku. Cukup satu luka disini, didadaku. Hingga saat itu, saat dimana aku menatap matanya. Mata tajam seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Merengkuh hatiku yang terkurung sangkar ketakutan. Merengkuhnya dengan tatapannya. Tanpa kusadari dadaku berdesir. Mengingatkanku kembali pada sesosok yang pernah hilang dari hidupku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Kyungsoo POV

Saat itu, saat aku menatap mata seseorang, hatiku tergoyah. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadikanku seperti ini. Sore itu adalah hari yang begitu menghujam dadaku. Aku melihatnya, seseorang yang tidak aku kenal sedang berada ditoko bungaku. Dia dengan wajah tampannya tengah sibuk memilih beberapa bunga. Aku mencoba mendekatinya, menanyakan bunga apa yang diinginkannya. Dia menunjuk mawar. Aku sempat tersentak saat itu. Mawar merah dan putih favoritku dimintanya untuk dirangkaikan menjadi sebucket yang cantik. Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melengkungkan bibirku saja.

Aku tahu dia memperhatikanku. Bagaimana mata tegasnya menelusuri tubuhku, melihat ketelatenan tanganku. Aku kembali berdesir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

Aku menyerahkan padanya. Sebucket bunga mawar cantik dengan pita merah jambu sebagai pengikatnya. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya, menampilkan wajah ceriaku yang sebenarnya jarang kutunjukkan pada orang-orang. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas saat dia menatapku tanpa berkedip. Aku suka saat melihatnya seperti itu, saat dia terpesona dengan senyumku. Yah, aku suka.

Dia menerima bucket bunga tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang aneh didadaku. Perasaan yang meluap begitu saja padanya. Pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal. Aku tetap tersenyum saat dengan gugupnya dia berbicara padaku. Suaranya yang berat dan tegas begitu menggelitik hatiku. Aku ingin tertawa, melihatnya tergagap hanya karena senyumku. Ahh,aku sudah gila.

Pagi itu aku berada dikampus. Aku tahu ini sudah sangat siang dan aku terlambat. Dan benar saja, dengan bodohnya kudorong pintu kelasku dengan kasar hingga tubuh mungilku terjerembab kelantai. Sangat malu saat melihat seisi kelas tertahan menertawakanku. Ah..masa bodoh, yang terpenting aku sudah berada dikelasku.

Aku sedikit tersentak saat ekor mataku melihatnya, sesosok aneh yang sedang menatapku dari bangkunya. Dia sama sekali tidak berkedip. Entahlah apa yang sedang Ia pikirkan tentangku. Tentang kebodohanku atau kecerobohanku, aku tidak peduli.

Aku berjalan kearahnya setelah mendapat ijin dari Lee seonsaenim. Kenapa? Karena hanya disebelahnya satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi, meletakkan tasku diatas bangku. Aku menghela napasku, mulai mengatur agar bisa berhembus normal. Aku lelah, setelah berlarian dari halte hingga kegedung kelasku dilantai 3. Rasanya napasku terputus-putus, aku lelah dan haus.

Dia, sesosok dengan mata tajam dan senyum tipisnya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padaku. Aku sempat bingung, apakah dia sedang berbaik hati padaku? Dan benar saja, dia menyuruhku mengambil air minumnya. Dadaku kembali berdesir. Aku ingat dia, namja tampan si bunga mawar. Hanya saja aku berpura-pura tidak mengingatnya. Untuk apa? Entahlah, hatiku yang mengatakan seperti itu.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi. Perkenalan singkat dengan kondisi yang sangat tidak romantis. Berada dikelas dengan suasana tegang dengan matanya yang tak henti menatapku.

Aku kembali tersenyum, merebahkan tubuh mungilku dikasur empuk favoritku.

"Dia. Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya?" aku bergumam sendiri. Mataku menerawang jauh, saat dia menyebutkan namanya.

"Kim Jongin. Haha...nama yang lucu" aku terkikik saat menyebutkan namanya. Rasanya desiran itu tak mau menjauh dari dadaku. Aku menyukai desiran ini, tapi aku juga ragu.

Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku, mendudukkan pantatku ditepi ranjang. Kuangkat tanganku mengarah kemeja nakas disebelah ranjangku. Kubuka laci paling atas, mencari sesuatu yang ku yakini masih tersimpan rapi disana.

Dan benar saja, aku menemukannya. Sebuah pigura foto yang sudah sangat lama tidak kulihat. Mataku memanas, mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Menusuk dadaku hingga terasa sesak.

"Kyungie~"

Sebuah suara yang aku kenal memanggil namaku. Cepat-cepat aku mengusap mataku yang sembab. Mengembalikan pigura itu kedalam laci nakas.

"Kyungie, kau didalam?" seseorang menyembul dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Ahjumma, sejak kapan kau datang?" aku berjalan mendekati seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Ia ahjuma kesayanganku. Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya Eomma-ku sendiri.

Sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal, Ahjumma lah yang merawatku. Dia tidak memiliki Putra, itu sebabnya dia menjagaku seperti Putra kandungnya sendiri.

"Aigoo~ kau masih belum mengganti password apartemenmu, Kyungie? Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengar ucapan Ahjumma, eoh?" wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang telah kepala 4 ini menjitak kecil kepalaku. Aku meringis sambil memeluk tubuh kurusnya.

"Aku malas, Ahjumma. Lagi pula itu password yang mudah diingat" Aku bergelayut manja dipelukannya.

"Tentu saja mudah diingat, 123321 password macam apa itu?" Ahjumma kembali menjitak kecil kepalaku.

"Aku hanya malas menekan tombol dibawahnya Ahjumma. Menekan tombol yang berada paling atas akan memudahkanku" aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"Hah, baiklah, terserah kau saja" Ahjumma membalas pelukanku. Ia membelai rambutku dengan sayang. Aku menyukainya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku kesini untuk memberitahukanmu sesuatu, Kyungie" Ahjumma melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dalam. Membuat dahiku berkerut.

"Apa yang akan Ahjumma sampaikan? Apa itu penting?"

"Umh, ini tentang kepindahanku. Mungkin beberapa bulan aku tidak akan bisa menjengukmu disini. Aku harus mengurusi kepindahanku" Ahjumma berkata dengan serius.

Yah, Ahjumma ku ini adalah seorang penggila travelling. Ia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk menjelajahi tempat yang belum pernah Ia kunjungi. Dan itu membuatku sedikit khawatir. Aku tahu jika kegiatannya ini adalah sebagai bentuk pengalihan perhatiannya untuk tidak terlalu terobsesi memiliki seorang Putra. Apalagi semenjak suaminya meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja pilihannya yang sedikit ektream ini membuatku sedikit tidak suka. Ahjumma sering berpindah rumah. Sebenarnya Ia mulai sering berpindah-pindah sejak aku berada disekolah menengah atas. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal diapartemen dengan alasan agar aku bisa lebih mandiri. Dan ternyata hal itu membuat hobby gila Ahjumma ku ini semakin parah saja.

"Kau akan pindah kemana kali ini?" aku menatap datar padanya

"Aku akan ke Cina, ada banyak temanku yang sedang travelling disana" Ahjumma mengatakannya dengan raut muka ceria.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" aku mempoutkan bibirku manja.

"Kau kan sudah besar, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang? Jadi aku tidak akan terlalu khawatir jika harus meninggalkanmu sendiri dengan waktu yang cukup lama" Ahjumma mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Haah, baiklah" aku mendesah kecewa sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ah, aku harus pergi, Kyungie. Teman Ahjumma sedang menunggu dibawah. Kau baik-baik, ne? Jaga dirimu. Jangan lupa makan teratur" Ahjumma mencium pipiku sebentar dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Hanya begitu saja? Siapa dia? Teman laki-laki?" aku bertanya seduktif membuat Ahjumma menoleh kembali padaku

"Haha...Kau akan tahu nanti. Dadah, sayang. Ahjumma mencintaimu" dan wanita cantik itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Aiish, dasar Ahjumma genit"

Pip Pip

Ponselku yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas berbunyi. Aku melangkah untuk mengambil ponsel itu. Menekan beberapa tombol dan kemudian memeriksanya. Satu pesan dengan nomor tidak dikenal.

 **From: xxxxxxxxx**

 **Hai**

Aku mengerutkan kening. Ini aneh. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman. Setidaknya untuk beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Lalu siapa yang mengirim pesan basa-basi seperti ini?

Aku mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin memang hanya orang iseng. Lebih baik aku tidur, dari pada aku bangun kesiangan dan Lee seonsaenim memberi hukuman padaku.

Kyungsoo POV END

.

.

.

Namja bertubuh mungil itu masih sibuk dengan berbagai macam sayur didepannya. Mengiris dan memotong beberapa untuk dijadikan sebuah sub untuk sarapan. Tangan yang lentik dan telaten mencampurkan berbagai macam bumbu untuk menambah nikmat masakan yang Ia buat.

"Selamat pagi, sayang" sebuah tangan kokoh melingkar diperut ratanya. Suara berat namun seksi terasa dekat, membuat napas hangat dan menggoda menyentuh telinganya. Tubuh namja manis itu menegang sesaat.

"Selamat pagi juga Kai-ya" Baekhyun-si namja manis membalas sapaan hangat namjachingunya.

"Kau membuat sub?" Kai mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Umh, aku membuat sub kentang kesukaanmu" Baekhyun masih mengaduk sub nya dengan senyum cerah

"Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu,Babe" Kai menggoda dengan meniup pelan tengkuk leher Baekhyun membuat namja manis itu menggeliat kegelian.

"Kai..ahh... geli~" Baekhyun sedikit mendesah membuat Kai bersemangat menggodanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat menggodaku hari ini, emm?" Kai berseringai setelah menggoda ceruk leher Baekhyun

"Kau yang menggodaku" Baekhyun masih mengaduk sub nya dengan senyum memancar diwajah cantiknya.

"Benarkah?" Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun membuat namja manis itu membulatkan matanya.

"Kai-ya, masakanku bisa gosong" Baekhyun berucap dengan napas yang sedikit tercekat. Pasalnya Kai berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, dan seringaian menggoda tercipta dari bibir seksinya.

Ceklek

"Tidak untuk sekarang" tangan kokoh Kai terangkat mematikan kompor membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kai-ya~" Baekhyun menatap mata Kai dengan malas. Ia hafal, jika Kai sudah seperti ini, itu artinya...

"Aku mau _morning kiss_ -ku, Babe" ucap namja tan itu dengan manjanya.

"Ini masih pagi, Kai-ya" Baekhyun mengelus pelan pipi Jongin

"Tentu saja _morning kiss_ dilakukan pagi" Kai merengut

"Khekhe...bibirmu ini selalu saja" Baekhyun menyentil pelan bibir seksi Kai. Tentu saja itu dianggap sebuah pancingan oleh namja tan itu.

Ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, menepis jarak antara mereka. Kai mengecup pelan bibir tipis menggoda itu. Menyapukan lidahnya pada seluruh bibir Baekhyun membuat namja yang lebih pendek dari Kai memejamkan matanya. Kai mulai melumat lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menyesapnya penuh perasaan. Tangan kokohnya mengeratkan pinggang ramping Baekhyun untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Sedangkan tangan lentik Baekhyun melingkar pada leher Kai.

"Ugghh" Baekhyun melenguh diantara ciuman basah itu. Membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan menjadi akses Kai untuk menjelajahi goa hangat milik Baekhyun. Ia menyapukan lidahnya dengan lincah didalam sana, menghisap pelan penuh perasaan. Mengajak lidah mungil Baekhyun menari dan melilitnya penuh gairah.

"Ummghhh..." lagi, Baekhyun mengeluarkan lenguhannya, membuat libido Kai mulai naik.

Kai menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun mendekati meja makan tanpa melepas tautan panas bibir mereka. Sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk membantu Baekhyun duduk diatas meja. Kai masih melumat,dan menghisap manis bibir tipis itu saat tangan kokohnya mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun. Menumpukan pusat rasa nikmat pada sentuhan lidah hangatnya pada mulut kekasihnya itu.

Kai memulai aksi nakalnya. Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi memegang pinggang ramping Baekhyun mulai menari didaerah tengkuk namja mungil itu untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Kai. Menjadikan tubuh mereka tanpa jarak sedikitpun.

Kai mulai menelusupkan tangan kirinya kedalam kaos tipis milik Baekhyun, meraba perut rata dan mulus itu. Mulai naik keatas untuk mencari sebuah tonjolan menggoda yang menjadi favoritnya.

Kai mengalihkan bibirnya menuju leher putih Baekhyun, menggoda dengan menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan.

Namja tan itu menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada ceruk leher Baekhyun dengan tangan kiri masih memelintir nipple mungil didalam sana. Baekhyun mendesah, menikmati setiap sentuhan hangat dari namja tan ini. Ia mulai terpancing untuk meminta lebih dari namjachingu seksinya ini.

Kai sudah tidak tahan lagi, hasrat dan gairah sex nya mulai memuncak. Ia melepaskan kaos tipis yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun dengan kasar dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Membuat tubuh mulus Baekhyun terekspose. Kai menatapnya sebentar, menikmati bagaimana indah dan moleknya tubuh kekasihnya ini. Ia berseringai ketika melihat pipi Baekhyun merona. Tanpa menunggu lagi Ia segera menelusupkan kepalanya kearah dua tonjolan pink kecoklatan yang sudah mengeras itu. Ia menghisap dan mengulum kedua nipple menggoda Baekhyun penuh gairah.

"Aahhh Kaihh.." Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang membuatnya melayang. Sengatan listrik kecil seolah menggelitik perutnya.

Cup cup cup

Suara kecupan dan kecipak lidah terdengar dari bibir Kai.

Kai terus menghisap nipple kanan Baekhyun dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan. Tangan kanan Kai tidak tinggal diam Kai memainkan nipple Baekhyun dengan jari-jari nakalnya.

"Sshhh.. Ahh.. Kaihh" Terdengar lagi desahan sexy Baekhyun. Ia sepertinya sudah benar-benar terpancing dengan kegiatan nakal namjachingunya ini.

"Waeyo chagi?" tanya Kai dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Bolehkan aku melakukannya padamu?" ujar Baekhyun dengan malu-malu. Pipinya semakin merona karena tatapan Kai.

Mengerti maksud namja manis itu, Kai segera memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dikursi makan.

"Lakukanlah, changi" Kai tersenyum menggoda

Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun mulai turun dari atas meja dan memposisikan dirinya untuk berjongkok didepan Kai. Tangan lentiknya mulai memainkan tonjolan yang sudah menegang didalam sana. Sedikit basah karena cairan precum sudah mulai merembes dari celana Kai. Kai membantu Baekhyun untuk mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya itu. Baekhyun menatap takjub dengan benda panjang didepannya ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai dan tersenyum singkat.

"Kai-ya" Baekhyun memanggil Kai dengan lembut.

"Hmm.." sahut Kai dengan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah akuh memainkannya?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit mendesah

"Tentu saja" ujar Kai antusias, seringaian kecil terbentuk dari bibir _sexy_ nya.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung mengangkat jemari lentiknya untuk memainkan junior Kai dengan sangat lembut. Mengurut dan memijatnya pelan, membuat Kai memejamkan matanya keenakan.

"Nnghh ahh.. " desahan nikmat keluar dari mulut Kai. Baekhyun melirikkan matanya menatap wajah tampan itu. Ahh...Kai sangat sexy jika sedang seperti ini pikirnya.

Baekhyun mulai nakal, Ia memasukkan junior Kai kedalam mulutnya. Tidak bisa masuk sepenuhnya memang, mengingat junior Kai berukuran luar biasa panjang dan besar. Tak habis akal, Baekhyun memegang dan mengurut peln junior yang tersisa, membuat Kai semakin menegang keenakkan.

Kai merasakan sensasi yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Ia begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut dari tangan dan mulut hangat yang sudah menjadi candunya selama 2 tahun ini.

Kai masih memejamkan matanya erat sebelum sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba mengganggu sensasi nikmatnya.

Deg

Deg

Jantung Kai berdetak kencang. Bayangan itu, bayangan yang menampilkan sesosok namja bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulat. Kai menegang. Tidak ada lagi desahan dan erangan nikmat dri bibirnya. Seperti mesin otomatis, Kai berdiri dengan cepat membuat juniornya terlepas paksa dari mulut Baekhyun. tangan kokohnya segera memasukkan juniornya kembali kedalam celana.

Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung. Baru kali ini Kai bersikap aneh seperti ini.

Kai mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Pandangannya kosong saat menatap bibir tipis yang telah memberinya sentuhan-sentuhan kenikmatan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kai-ya, ada apa?" Baekhyun mulai khawatir saat tiba-tiba Kai berkeringat dingin.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, changi. Umh, aku harus mandi" Kai tergagap. Pikirannya kacau. Entahlah, karena sekelebat bayangan itu yang membuatnya tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Ia pacu langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan kerutan bingung dikeningnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kai? Tidak biasanya dia meninggalkanku begitu saja" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. Ia mengambil kaos yang tergeletak diatas meja dan mulai mengenakannya.

"Ahh aku hampir lupa. Masakanku!" seperti sihir, namja manis itu segera melenggang kedapur untuk meneruskan masakannya yang tertunda. Seolah melupakan sikap aneh Kai barusan.

Kai menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cepat. Matanya masih kosong dengan pikiran melayang pada sesosok bermata bulat yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo" Kai berucap lirih sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdesir. Entah apa yang sedang Ia rasakan. Sosok mungil Kyungsoo seperti memiliki sebuah magnet tersendiri. Bahkan pikirannya yang sedang bersama Baekhyun pun bisa segera teralih padanya.

Kai masih terdiam dengan segala pikirannya, hingga satu lengkungan tercipta dari wajah tampannya.

"Kyungsoo, kau membuatku penasaran" lirihnya

.

.

.

 _Bisakah ini disebut dengan Keajaiban?_

 _Aku mencintainya tanpa memikirkan siapa diriku sebenarnya_

 _Rasa itu tiba-tiba hadir saat dirinya memberikan satu tatapan hangatnya_

 _Bahkan dia berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku_

 _Bukankah itu ajaib?_

 _Aku yang selama ini terjebak dengan rasa yang hampa_

 _Mulai tertarik pada seribu pelangi yang tercipta dimatanya..._

 _Salahkah aku?_

.

.

.

Kampus masih sepi saat kaki mungil itu memasuki ruang kelas. Tentu saja, ini masih sangat pagi. Jadwal kuliah Kyungsoo berlangsung sekitar satu jam lagi. Tapi Ia memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal. Ia masih terngiang dengan perkataan Lee seonsaenim kemarin. Bisa gawat jika sampai Ia te rlambat lagi dan tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti mata kuliahnya selama satu semester kedepan.

Ia mendudukkan pantatnya diatas bangku. Yah, bangku yang sejajar dengan Kai, sosok yang diam-diam membuat hatinya gelisah sepanjang malam.

Namja manis itu tersenyum singkat, mengingat lagi sosok bertubuh tegap dengan senyum tampan diwajahnya. Ahh...Kyungsoo benar-benar terpesona dengannya. Tapi, apakah yang Ia rasakan ini normal? Bahkan Ia sudah sangat lama tidak bersosialisasi atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan orang-orang. Kai adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya melepaskan senyum indahnya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Puk

Tepukan lembut pada bahunya seketika menyadarkan lamunannya tentang Kai. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berani menyapanya dikampus ini. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi Ia pikirkan. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdesir hebat.

"Bisakah kau geser kesebelah sana? Aku sedikit tidak nyaman jika duduk didekat jendela" suara berat Kai menginterupsi pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Ahh...baiklah" sedikit gugup Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya, membuat Kai tersenyum saat melihat pipi gembil Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Kenapa datang sepagi ini?" tanya Kai setelah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdesir. Merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan saat Ia berdekatan dengan namja manis ini.

"Aku hanya tidak mau terlambat" ucapnya lirih

"Kau takut pada ancaman Lee seonsaenim?" tanya Kai sambil menahan tawanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo itu terkenal pendiam dikelas. Bahkan semua dosennya-pun mengakui jika kediaman Kyungsoo sangat pas dengan sifat cueknya. Maka dari itu Ia memilih untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan siapapun selama dikampus.

Karena sifat pendiamnya itulah Kyungsoo jadi tidak memiliki teman sebangku sebelum Kai. Entahlah, Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak tahu. Sebenarnya Ia merasa jika dirinya tidak benar-benar pendiam. Hanya saja tidak ada satu temannya yang mau mendekat dan berbicara padanya. Mereka bilang Kyungsoo menyeramkan. Mata besarnya itu seperti menginterogasi dan mengintimidasi. Mungkin karena alasan itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari orang-orang. Ia hanya tidak mau jika teman-temannya merasa tidak nyaman jika bersamanya. Selain itu dia juga memiliki alasan lain yang mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

Kai masih menatap Kyungsoo dari samping. Menatap mata bulat yang mempesonanya. Menatap bibir hati yang menggodanya. Menatap pipi merah menggemaskannya. Ahh...Kyungsoo sangat sempurna.

Merasa diperhatiakan, Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya kearah Kai. Mata tajam dan tegas milik Kai bertemu dengan mata bulat indah milik Kyungsoo. Seakan waktu berhenti, tatapan itu seolah menjadi magnet kuat diantara mereka. Desiran dan detakan jantung dari keduanya terasa semakin cepat. Memacu organ-organ tubuh mereka bekerja ekstra untuk mengontrol perasaan aneh ini.

"Kau cantik, Kyung" tiba-tiba kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Kai membuat Kyungsoo kembali merona. Namja mungil itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Aku ini namja, Kai" Kyungsoo berucap lirih masih tidak menatap Kai, membuat Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Kau namja, tapi terlihat begitu cantik"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada Kai, dan mendapati namja tampan itu sedang menatapnya lembut.

" Kau mengejekku?" Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya lucu

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Mana ada namja yang menggembungkan pipinya seperti ini?" Kai mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo membuat namja manis itu kembali merona. Kai tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata kau menyebalkan" Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan Kai menghentikan tawanya.

"Kyung" panggil Kai lembut. Kyungsoo menoleh

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja ditoko bunga?" tanya Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku tidak bekerja ditoko bunga Kai-ya. Itu toko bunga milik Ahjumma-ku" Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat.

"Emh? Toko milik Ahjumma mu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Wah pasti orang tuamu sangat bahagia melihat putra mereka begitu telaten sepertimu" goda Kai dengan senyum tampannya.

"Begitulah. Dan Eomma-mu juga pasti sangat senang jika melihat mu rajin membelikan bunga untuknya"

Deg

Jantung Kai berdetak tak karuan. Sebenarnya Ia membeli bunga untuk Baekhyun bukan untuk Eomma-nya.

"I-iya tentu" jawab Kai gugup

"Pati akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa sepertimu. Membelikan bunga untuk Eomma, memeluknya saat akan tidur, menciumnya setiap pagi. Ahh...aku merindukan suasana seperti itu" Kyungsoo menatap kosong papan tulis didepan sana.

"Emh, aku juga selalu melakukannya. Tapi itu dulu saat aku masih tinggal bersama mereka" Kai mengulas senyumnya. Tidak menyadari perubahan raut muka dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak. Aku tinggal di apartemen Baek-" Kai tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Dan Kai gelagapan dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tidak mungin Ia menceritakan bahwa Ia tinggal bersama Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

"Bebek! Ya, aku tinggal diapartemen bebek Jongdae. Dia hyung-ku" Kai menjawab dengan cepat. Sangat ketara raut gugup diwajahnya.

"Hahahaha... bagaimana bisa kau memanggil hyung-mu bebek?" Kyungsoo tertawa kencang dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Kai. Membuat namja tampan itu melongo. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan keindahan didepannya ini. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat menggoda saat tertawa seperti ini. Bibir hatinya membentuk senyum yang indah.

Tiba-tiba Kai menggenggam bahu Kyungsoo erat hingga tawa dari bibir mungil itu terhenti. Kai menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya. Memandang lekat wajah manis Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kai mencium bibir hati itu lembut membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat.

Awalnya Kai hanya mengecup, namun bibir manis itu rupanya telah benar-benar menggoda Kai. Ia mulai melumatnya pelan. Menyapukan lidahnya pada belah bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Kai memejamkan matanya saat mulai menyesap bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Sungguh, desiran yang timbul dari pagutan ringan ini sangat menenangkan hatinya.

Kyungsoo menegang ditempatnya. Ia terlalu kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Kai. Mata bulatnya masih tak berkedip. Sungguh jantungnya seakan ingin keluar saat bibir hangat Kai menyentuh dan menyesap bibirnya.

Namja mungil itu masih tak bergerak. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Ini tidak boleh. Tidak boleh!

Tapi ciuman Kai begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan, membuat hatinya berkata untuk menikmatinya saja dari pada menuruti pemikiran dari otaknya. Dengan pertimbangan besar, sedikit ragu Ia mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sesapan lembut yang diberikan Kai.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai memejamkan mata, Kai berinisiatif memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo mulai melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada leher Kai. Sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya membalas ciuman namja tan itu. Ini yang pertama untuk Kyungsoo, dan Ia begitu menikmatinya.

Kai berseringai. Ia senang melihat Kyungsoo menikmati pagutan lembut darinya. Bibir manis Kyungsoo membuat saraf-saraf pada organ tubuhnya melemas. Ini sangat memabukkan,seperti candu. Bahkan Kai melupakan jika Ia memiliki Baekhyun sebagai candunya dua tahun terakhir.

Kai masih menyesap bibir manis itu. Menghisap dan melumatnya pelan, hingga Ia merasa jika Kyungsoo melepas tautan tangan dari lehernya dan memegang dada kirinya. Kai mengerut dan melepaskan pagutan manis mereka.

Mata tajam Kai menelisik wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah meringis seperti menahan sakit. Tangan mungilnya juga masih memegangi dada kirinya.

"Kyung~" Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar Ia bisa melihat mata bulat indah itu. Dan betapa kagetnya Kai saat melihat setitik cairan pekat berwarna merah menguar dari hidung Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, apa aku menyakitimu?" Kai bertanya dengan raut khawatir. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Melihat darah yang tiba-tiba keluar dari hidung Kyungsoo membuat Kai merasa bersalah. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengusap tetesan darah itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo juga bingung dengan keadaan ini. Mengapa darahnya harus keluar disaat Ia sedang bersama Kai? Kyungsoo memegang tangan Kai yang masih mengusapkan sapu tangannya, mengambil alih sapu tangan itu dan mengusapnya sendiri.

"Kyung apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo masih terdiam saat tangan kokoh Kai menangkup kedua pipi gembilnya. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai memucat. Sungguh Kai benar-benar khawatir dan takut. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? kenapa dia seperti ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terus muncul dikepalanya.

Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan bahwa Ia baik-baik saja, namun lidahnya seakan kaku. Tidak ada satu katapun yang mampu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia takut jika harus menjelaskan pada Kai. Ia takut.

Melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang menegang dan semakin pucat membuat Kai kembali merasa khawatir luar biasa. Ia takut jika tindakannya yang tak terduga ini menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dengan segera Kai memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya pelan untuk menenagkannya.

"Mian...Mian Kyungsoo-ya" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat, merasakan tubuh mungil itu bergetar tanpa isakan dipelukannya.

.

.

.

PRANGG!

Baekhyun menjatuhkan gelas berisi air yang hendak Ia minum. Ia membelalak kaget. Bagaimana bisa gelas yang sedang Ia genggam tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja. Padahal Ia yakin jika Ia memegangnya dengan benar.

Baekhyun masih memegangi dadanya. Ia kaget, pasalnya Ia tidak pernah seceroboh ini sebelumnya.

"Huh, ada apa denganku? Kenapa tanganku menjadi licin begini?" Baekhyun memandangi tangannya. Ia masih mengumpulkan pikiran dari keterkejutannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Ia segera berjongkok untuk mengambil pecahan gelas kaca itu agar tidak melukainya.

"Apa mungkin aku kelelahan? Hah bagaimana mungkin, bahkan aku hanya pergi ke kampus seminggu sekali saja. Dan dirumah, tidak ada yang aku kerjakan kecuali memasak dan bersih-bersih" Ia bermonolog sendiri

"Apa mungkin aku hamil? Kenapa daya tahan tubuhku seperti terbagi dua begini? Apa ada aegi disini?" Baekhyun memegangi perutnya kemudian tersenyum dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Yah, Baekkie pabbo! Mana mungkin aku hamil, aku kan namja. Khikhikhi..." Baekhyun cekikikan ketika menyadari monolog bodohnya itu.

Masih dengan senyum geli diwajahnya, Baekhyun kembali memungut pecahan gelas itu dengan hati-hati.

"Aww!" ringis Baekhyun. Ia memegangi tangannya yang berdarah terkena pecahan gelas dan segera melumatnya.

"Kenapa aku sangat ceroboh hari ini" gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum lebar tengan berjalan dilorong sepi. Jas putih terlihat begitu pas ditubuh tegapnya. Ia tengah menuju kesebuah ruangan yang sudah menjadi ruang pribadinya selama dua bulan belakangan ini.

Ceklek

Ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Berjalan menuju sebuah meja dengan setumpuk kertas diatasnya. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi empuk yang tersedia disana.

"Huuftt" nama tinggi itu menghembuskan napasnya lelah.

"Chanyeol" sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya. Seorang namja dengan wajah kotak sedang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ah Jongdae, masuklah" titah Chanyeol.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Jongdae setelah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi didepan meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Sedikit" Chanyeol meringis sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya

"Hahaha...aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan sepatuh ini pada Tuan Park" Jongdae menggelak tawanya yang lebar ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Ia tahu benar jika Chanyeol tipe orang keras kepala. Dan melihat sahabatnya ini begitu antusias dalam menjalani pekerjaan barunya membuat Jongdae kagum.

"Yah, mau tidak mau aku harus membantu Appa dirumah sakit ini. Lagi pula tahun depan aku lulus kuliah" jawab Chanyeol malas

"God Boy" Jongdae mengangkat jempolnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana operasimu hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya mulai meraih setumpuk kertas yang berada diatas mejanya.

"Ada sedikit masalah. Rumah sakit ternyata kehabisan stok darah. Dan dengan berat hati-" Jongdae menggulung jas putih miliknya dan menunjukkan lengan kirinya pada Chanyeol "aku yang harus mendonor"

"Hahaha...bagaimana bisa? Seorang dokter bedah malah harus mendonorkan darahnya pada pasien?" Chanyeol memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa. Jongdae adalah rekan kerjanya yang sangat unik menurutnya. Selalu terjadi hal lucu sekaligus aneh saat ia melakukan operasi dan pemeriksaan pasiennya. Dan itu selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Diamlah. Aku melakukan ini juga demi pasienku. Tidak ada yang cocok dengan golongan darahnya selain aku. Sedangkan jika harus mendapatkan stock darah dari Rumah sakit lain sangat memakan waktu dan terlalu beresiko untuk pasien" Jongdae mendengus sebal

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tahun ini kau ku tunjuk sebagai Dokter terbaik di Rumah sakit ini" Chanyeol menggoda dengan senyuman konyol diwajahnya.

"Apanya? Kau saja!" Jongdae mendengus lagi.

"Jongdae" tiba-tiba Chanyeol memandangnya serius, membuat namja berahang tegas itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Wae?"

"Apa kau pernah merasakan penasaran yang berlebihan sebelumnya?" Chanyeol menampakkan raut muka serius, membuat Jongdae bergidik ngeri. Masalahnya, Chanyeol itu adalah namja yang jarang sekali menampakkan raut serius seperti ini.

"Penasaran berlebihan bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Emm..seperti mencari tahu seseorang dengan rinci misalnya?" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan

"Stalker?" Jongdae mendelik dengan pernyataannya sendiri

"Apakah yang seperti itu bisa disebut stalker?" Chanyeol meletakkan kembali berkas didepannya.

"Jika kau merasakan penasaran yang berlebihan pada seseorang dan berniat mencari tahunya dengan detile, itu berarti kau sudah menjadi seorang stalker" Jongdae mengucapkan dengan mantab.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pernyataan dari Jongdae mulai merengut. Ia berpikir apakah sekarang Ia telah menjad seorang stalker pada namja itu? Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada setumpuk berkas itu lagi. Memandang foto seseorang yang berada didepan meja kerjanya.

"Mungkinkah? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Chanyeol berkata lirih, namun Jongdae masih bisa mendengarnya. Namja berwajah kotak itu hanya memandang sahabatnya itu bingung. Benar-benar nama aneh, pikirnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong, Chap 2 hadir nih *keprokkeprok

Ini bikinnya sekuat tenaga (?) loh. Adegan yadong diatas itu bikinan Eonni keylocgs tercintah, gomawo Eonni sudah mau bantuin :*

Please RnR, karena ripiuw kalian penyemangat buat Jongsoo.

Akhir kata, Happy Reading


	3. Chapter 3

**HIDDEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **KaiSoo, KaiBaek, ChanSoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance**

 **.**

 **Typo(s), abal, alur gaje, Don't like Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada yang berbeda dariku._

 _Saat bertemu denganmu waktu itu,_

 _Matamu yang memancarkan aurora indah yang tak lekang waktu._

 _Mengejarmu, saat sayap kecil kau kepakkan dengan lembut, menantang angin, mengharap langit._

 _Sungguh indah..._

 _Aku ingin menyentuhmu, memerangkapmu dalam sangkar emasku._

 _Tapi apakah kau akan bahagia jika bersamaku?_

 _Indah, tapi aku tahu bukan itu yang kau mau._

 _Seberapapun aku mengejarmu, mungkinkah aku akan bisa mendapatkanmu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja berkulit tan itu masih setia memeluk namja manis yang beberapa hari belakangan ini telah mencuri perhatiannya. Merengkuhnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk dihatinya. Sedangkan namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kejadian ini sangat cepat. Mulai dari perbincangannya dengan Jongin, ciuman lembut yang menyapa bibir hatinya, pelukan hangat yang mengakibatkan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Tunggu, darah?

Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu sedikit mendorong tubuh Kai hingga menciptakan jarak diantara mereka. Mata bulat itu menatap lekat mata tajam Kai. Maniknya yang indah bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia tahu jika Kai sedang menghawatirkannya. Tapi Ia tidak mau siapapun tahu tentangnya. Termasuk Kai.

"Umh, K-Kai-ya" panggilnya lirih.

"Kau sakit?" nada itu terdengar sangat khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"A-aku harus pulang" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mau aku antar?" Jongin menawarkan pada Kyungsoo. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tidak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolaknya halus

"Tapi kau sed-"

"Aku bisa sendiri, Kai-ya. Gomawo sudah meminjamkan sapu tanganmu. Aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru" belum sempat Kai menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo, namun namja mungil itu segera berjalan meninggalkan Kai di kelas yang bahkan masih sepi.

Ia tidak peduli jika harus membolos pada mata kuliah dosen killer semacam Lee seonsaenim. Yang terpenting baginya adalah menghindar dari orang-orang agar tidak mengetahui kondisinya.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Kai masih tak bergeming dibangkunya. Pikirannya tetap berfokus pada Kyungsoo. Sungguh, Ia masih shock dengan apa yang baru Ia lihat. Kyungsoo berdarah. Apa mungkin Ia kelelahan?

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, Soo"

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil itu tengah terduduk disebuah kursi bercat putih. Lorong sepi dengan bau menyengat tak membuatnya ingin beranjak. Kaki nya yang tak menapak lantai bergerak-gerak lemah seolah mengiringi pemikirannya pada kejadian tak terduga itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dadanya. Senyum lembut terukir dari wajah manisnya. Darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Sensasi ini berbeda. Ia menyukainya.

Beberapa saat senyum itu terus mengembang, hingga mata bulatnya menatap kantung plastik yang Ia pegang ditangannya yang lain. Wajah yang awalnya merona dan berbinar, berubah sendu dalam hitungan detik. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang Ia rasakan. Ruang hampa didadanya menyeruak kembali. Mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang harus Ia jaga.

"Kau-" seseorang dengan suara bass menggema disudut lorong sepi itu. Membuat namja mungil yang masih asik dengan dunianya kini beralih pada sosoknya. Namja tampan berbadan tinggi tengah menatapnya dengan raut terkejut.

Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu mengerutkan keningnya saat menemukan seseorang itu menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ada disini?" namja tinggi itu berucap riang

"Kau mengenalku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan raut bingung.

"Kau lupa padaku? Aku orang yang membangunkanmu waktu itu. Di kampus. Kau ingat?" namja itu berusaha mengingatkan.

Sesaat Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, mengingat kejadian saat Ia dibangunkan namja setinggi tiang listrik ini.

"Aahh...kau ya" Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat Ia mulai mengingatnya. Pipi gembilnya merona karena malu mengingat kejadian itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya namja itu lembut

"Tentu saja, Chan-Yeol-ssi" Kyungsoo mengeja nama yang tertera di name tag milik namja itu. Namja tinggi yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu terkekeh.

"Ya, aku Chanyeol. Kau?" setelah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menjabat tangan itu. Senyum manis tersungging diwajahnya.

Sesaat Chanyeol terdiam. Sungguh, senyum itu mampu menghipnotisnya. Membawa pikiran dan angannya melambung jauh diangkasa. Belum pernah Ia merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Perasaan menenangkan yang membuat hatinya menghangat. Tangan lembut ini, terasa sangat pas berada digenggamannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat tangan mungil itu. Tangan yang sangat halus, bahkan lebih halus dari yeoja. Ahh... sebenarnya makluk mungil ini yeoja atau namja? Bahkan dua kali Chanyeol bertemu dengannya dan dua kali pula Ia menanyakan hal bodoh itu didalam pikirannya.

"Umh, kau bekerja disini?" suara halus itu membuyarkan perasaan terkagumnya. Mengembalikan pikiran-pikiran anehnya untuk kembali fokus pada kenyataan. Ia melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengamati jas putih yang melekat rapi ditubuhnya.

"Aku masih magang" Chanyeol merendahkan dirinya. Sebenarnya Ia tidak hanya magang, justru Ialah anak pemilik Rumah Sakit ini.

"Ahh begitu. Umh, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" sedikit tidak enak saat Kyungsoo mengatakan itu, tapi rasanya namja tampan didepannya ini tak berniat untuk melepaskan tangannya. Bahkan saat Ia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit keras, namja itu tak juga melepaskannya.

"Eoh? Mian" buru-buru Chanyeol melepaskan tangan lembut itu. Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah. Tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit canggung. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo terus saja memperhatikannya.

"Aku? Ah, aku baru saja menebus obat" mata bulat Kyungsoo memandang ke apotik yang berada tak jauh dari lorong itu. Apotik milik pribadi Rumah Sakit.

"Kau menebus obat? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Umh, aku sedikit pilek" cengiran itu keluar dengan polosnya. Lagi, Chanyeol dibuat terpana dengan pesona namja mungil ini.

"Benarkah? Apa itu obatmu?" Chanyeol sedikit melirik pada kantung plastik yang dipegang Kyungsoo. Namun matanya memicing saat Ia mengetahui obat apa yang ada didalam sana. Ayolah, Chanyeol itu calon dokter. Ia bisa membedakan mana obat flu dan mana obat anti nyeri.

"Ne. Kau tahu, dokter bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan es krim. Tentu saja aku kesal, bahkan aku menjadikan es krim berada di list nomor satu dibuku jurnalku" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir hatinya. Membuat Chanyeol memandang gemas wajah manisnya.

"Hahaha...dokter berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol tertawa setelah mendengar keluhan Kyungsoo. Meskipun Ia tahu jika namja didepannya ini sedang berbohong padanya.

"Umh. Bahkan dokter tidak mengijinkanku makan es krim selama seminggu" bibir itu semakin mempout lucu.

"Kau harus menurutinya kalau ingin sembuh"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Bahkan aku sudah memenuhi kulkas ku dengan es krim"

"Kau sangat suka es krim?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang menyukainya, Chanyeol-ssi" Kyungsoo berkata dengan antusias.

"Tapi aku tidak" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sontak Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak menyukai makanan lembut seperti itu.

"Kau pasti orang yang sangat kaku" Kyungsoo menatap horor pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Orang yang kaku? Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa kau berkesimpulan seperti itu, Kyungsoo-ssi"

"Begini. Es krim itu adalah makanan lembut dan dingin. Kalau kau memakannya pasti akan berpengaruh pada tubuhmu dan pikiranmu. Dan kau tahu, kalau kau memakan es krim rasa coklat, itu bisa membantumu mengurangi stres yang berlebihan. Dan juga, ek krim rasa strawberry bisa membuatmu bla bla bla-"

Dan masih banyak celotehan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Selama Kyungsoo berbicara, Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan wajah manisnya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo mengekspresikan setiap perkataannya, tangan mungilnya yang bergerak-gerak menjelaskan maksud dari ucapannya, mata bulatnya yang berkedip-kedip lucu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat itu semua. Entah apa saja yang telah dibicarakan Kyungsoo, Ia tidak begitu peduli. Namun yang pasti Chanyeol senang mendengar celotehan itu. Terasa sangat menyenangkan berada disamping namja ceria seperti Kyungsoo.

"-begitu. Kau harus mencobanya sesekali agar kau tidak menjadi orang yang kaku" Kyungsoo tersenyum riang setelah celotehan panjang lebarnya berakhir.

"Wahh...kau begitu hafal dengan semua manfaat es krim" Chanyeol mencoba memberi reaksi atas perkataan yang sebenarnya tak dimengertinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku penggemar es krim nomor satu, Chanyeol-ssi" Kyungsoo mengangkat jari telunjuknya bangga.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi makan es krim bersama"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit bingung dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan namja tampan ini.

"Kau bilang es krim coklat bisa membantu menghilangkan stress bukan? Aku ingin mencobanya. Kau tahu, bekerja sebagai dokter sangat menguras tenaga dan pikiran" Chanyeol memberi alasan.

"Tapi bukankah kau tidak menyukai es krim?" mata bulat itu memandang polos. Sungguh Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit namja ini. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Untuk itu aku ingin mencobanya" Chanyeol memberikan senyum lembut pada Kyungsoo dan dibalas dengan senyuman lebar oleh namja mungil itu.

"Benarkah? Kau mau mencobanya? Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya setelah tahu bagaimana rasa es krim coklat yang aku maksud. Itu sangat lembut" ucapnya antusias.

"Hahaha...kau mau mengajakku?" sedikit modus memang, tapi jika dengan es krim bisa mendekatnya pada Kyungsoo, kenapa tidak?

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajakmu makan es krim kapan-kapan" jari kelingking itu terangkat didepan wajah Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika akan semudah ini mengajak Kyungsoo kencan –makan es krim lebih tepatnya. Bahkan mereka baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku akan menunggu janjimu" Chanyeol meraih kelingking mungil itu dengan kelingking besarnya. Jika dilihat, mereka seperti sedang melakukan janji seorang sahabat. Atau mungkin mereka memang akan bersahabat setelah ini? Semoga...

.

.

.

Namja mungil bermata sipit itu tengah berguling-guling diatas kasur empuknya sambil sesekali melihat jam yang bertengger manis diatas meja nakas. Ia mempout kan bibir mungilnya lucu, pasalnya sudah hampir dua jam Kai terlambat pulang. Bahkan ini sudah lewat jam makan malam.

"Hufft...bosaaan! Kai, kau kemanaaa" erangnya frustasi.

Ceklek

Ia mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang baru saja dibuka. Apa mungkin Kai sudah pulang?

Dengan terburu-buru, namja mungil itu beranjak dari kasur empuknya untuk memastika jika kekasihnya sudah pulang.

"Kai-ya. Kenapa kau pulang terlambat?" tanya namja mungil itu setelah melihat sosok namja berkulit tan tengah menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya disofa.

"Ada kuliah tambahan tadi, Baekkie-ya. Mian tidak memberitahumu" ucap Kai sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal.

"Aku hampir mati kebosanan disini" Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Kai.

"Mianhae, em? Lagipula kenapa kau tidak pergi menemui Tao atau Luhan jika kau bosan?" Kai meraih tangan mungil itu. Mengelusnya lembut sebagai tanda penyesalannya.

"Aku sengaja menunggumu. Aku pikir kau akan senang jika melihatku dirumah saat kau pulang" gerutunya.

"Kau marah? Aku minta maaf, changi. Aku memang senang kau dirumah. Tapi jika kau menyambutku dengan gerutuan seperti ini, lebih baik tidak usah saja" goda Jongin pura-pura kesal.

"Yak! Kenapa jadi kau yang marah" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ddrrttt...Drrttt

Belum sempat membalas perkataan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ponsel Kai bergetar. Segera Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku celananya. Menekan tombol hijau dan mengarahkannya didepan telinga.

"Yeobseyo"

"..."

"Ne, hyung. Wae?

"..."

"MWO!?"

"..."

"Jinjja! Aku tidak mau!"

"..."

"Aish, kenapa orang tua itu selalu menyebalkan!"

"..."

"Iya-iya bebek cerewet. Kau seperti yeoja, kau tau!"

Jongin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat suara melengking serta sumpah serapah dari seberang begitu memekakkan telinganya.

"Iya~" jawabnya malas sebelum panggilan itu ditutup secara sepihak.

Tuut tuut

"Aishh... menyebalkan sekali"

"Dari Jongdae hyung?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Umm" hanya deheman kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang serius?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya pada Kai untuk meminta jawaban dari namjachingunya itu.

"Jongdae menyuruhku pulang" jawabnya malas.

"Pulang? Keapartemen Jongdae hyung?" sepertinya penyakit ingin tahunya sudah kembali.

"Bukan. Pulang kerumah" Kai menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran sofa. Sungguh, perkataan Jongdae yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Sudah sangat lama Ia tidak mengunjungi rumah yang penuh kenangan itu.

"Mwo? Ap-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba Jongdae hyung menyuruhmu pulang?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Pasalnya Kai sudah tidak pernah pulang kerumahnya sendiri sejak dua tahun terakhir -tepatnya sejak Kai menjadi kekasihnya.

"Appa ku pulang dari Cina. Jongdae tidak mau Appa mengetahui jika selama ini aku tidak tinggal dirumah" Kai mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Baekhyun menatapnya iba. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya ini. Kai memutuskan meninggalkan rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan menyakitkan itu demi ketenangannya. Bahkan Jongdae juga meninggalkan rumah dan membeli apartemen sendiri untuk ditinggalinya. Selain alasan Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja lebih dekat, alasan lain adalah sama dengan Kai, ingin mencari ketenangan.

"Apa kau yakin akan pulang?" Baekhyun memberikan sentuhan lembut pada pundak Kai agar namja tan itu merasa lebih tenang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti hati Appa" jawabnya lemah.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk Appa-mu, Kai-ya" senyuman lembut itu mampu membuat Kai merasa tenang. Ia merasa ada yang menjaga dan memperhatikanya. Baekhyun layaknya seorang ibu dan teman yang baik untuknya bersandar. Tunggu, Ibu dan teman? Bukankah Baekhyun kekasihmu, Kai?

"Kau mengijinkanku pergi?" Kai memegang tangan mungil yang masih mengelus pundaknya.

"Tentu jika itu untuk kebaikanmu" jawabnya mantab.

Kai tersenyum mendengar perkataan menenangkan itu. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil yang tengah tersenyum padanya ini.

"Gomawo, changi-ya" ucap Kai senang. Ya, walau bagaimanapun Kai merasa senang jika Baekhyun menginjannya keluar dari sini. Bukan karena Ia tidak mencintai namjachingunya ini lagi. Hanya saja namja bermata bulat yang tadi pagi telah Ia curi ciumannya juga menjadi salah satu alasan terkuatnya meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai-ya"

Deg

Cinta?

Apa yang harus aku jawab?

Benarkah aku masih mencintai Baekhyun?

Tapi aku merasakan kenyamanan berada didekatnya.

"Aku tahu itu" jawabnya lemah.

Kai tidak membalas perkataan cinta dari Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin Baekhyun dengar saja. Apakah secepat itu pengaruh Kyungsoo pada hatinya?

"Kajja, aku bantu kau bersiap-siap. Supaya kau tidak kerepotan besok" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Kai untuk pergi ke kamar mereka. Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti perkataan kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah seperti ini biasanya sangat didambakan bagi mereka yang mempunyai kesibukan untuk beristirahat dan bersantai. Namun tidak untuk namja tampan dengan kulit tan itu. Pagi ini dia justru tengah sibuk dengan beberapa koper berisi barang-barang serta pakaiannya.

Ya, mulai hari ini namja tan itu akan tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya jika harus meninggalkan Baekhyun di apartemen ini sendirian. Namun Ia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan Appa-nya untuk tinggal di rumah. Bahkan Jongdae pun terpaksa harus menjual apartemennya demi Appa-nya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat Jongin telah rapi. Dan jangan lupakan satu koper besar berada ditangan kanannya.

"Emm" jawabnya singkat sambil mencomot roti panggang hangat buatan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku pasti akan sering merindukanmu Kai-ya" Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada lengan kokoh Kai.

"Aku akan sering kesini, changi. Lagi pula kau bisa sesuka hatimu berkunjung kerumah" jawabnya santai

"Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengenalkanku pada Appa-mu"

"Akan segera aku kenalkan jika kau mau"

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun memekik riang. Mata sipitnya berbinar bahagia.

"Tentu saja" Kai mengelus lembut helaian rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Dan dibalas senyuman lebar dari bibir tipis itu.

Ddrrrt Drrtt...

Kai meraih ponsel yang ada disaku celananya. Dan satu nama yang membuatnya uring-uringan sejak semalam terpampang disana.

"Yeob-"

" _YAK! KKAMJONG, DIMANA KAU?!"_

Sontak saja Kai menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Sungguh, suara hyungnya ini seperti petir. Atau bahkan lebih menggelegar dari pada petir.

"Yak! Hyung, jangan berteriak!" kesal Kai

" _Kau dimana!? Aku sudah menunggumu dari setengah jam yang lalu, bodoh!"_ terdengar dengusan kesal dari seberang telpon

"Aku masih sarapan. Sebentar lagi aku berangkat"

" _MWO?! JINJJA! KAU MINTA DIHAJAR, EOH?"_

"Hyung, kecilkan suaramu! Aishh...Iya-iya, aku berangkat sekarang" kesalnya

Pip

"Dasar bebek!" celotehnya sambil melotot kearah ponsel hitam yang tak bersalah itu.

"Dari Jongdae hyung?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Begitulah. Sepertinya aku harus segera menjemput si bebek. Dia pasti akan meledak sebentar lagi" ucapnya sambil menelan sisa potongan roti terakhirnya.

"Hahaha...kau jahat sekali. Bagaimanapun juga Jongdae itu hyungmu, Kai-ya" Baekhyun tertawa renyah

"Tapi sifatnya dan sifatku sangat berbeda, changi. Dia sangat cerewet" omelnya

"Sudahlah. Cepat sana pergi, kasihan Jongdae hyung sudah menunggumu" ucapan Baekhyun diangguki oleh Kai.

Kai sudah bersiap akan melangkah pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketia Ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada yang tertinggal?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menaikkan satu alisnya

Dengan senyum konyol Kai berjalan mendekat lagi kearah Baekhyun.

" _Morning kiss_ -ku" manjanya

"Aishh...kau ini"

Chu~

Secepat kilat Baekhyun mengecup bibir tebal Jongin kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahkan? Sana pergi. Aku mencintaimu~" Baekhyun melambai dengan riangnya sementara Jongin berjalan pergi dengan sejuta pikiran berkecamuk dikepalanya.

Ia memang suka dengan skinship antara mereka yang membuat hati Kai menghangat.

Tapi cinta?

Baekhyun mencintaiku?

.

.

.

Namja bermata bulat itu tengah berjalan mondar-mandir didalam toko bunganya. Sebuah gunting, pita warna warni, plastik bening serta berbagai benda lainnya Ia pegang bergantian.

Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu tengah sibuk mengatur pesanan rangkaian bunga untuk sebuah pernikahan. Memang bukan pesanan rangkaian bunga besar dengan ucapan selamat datang atau sebagainya, hanya sebuah pesanan untuk hiasan altar dan bucket bunga untuk pengantinnya. Meskipun tidak banyak, tapi cukup menyibukkannya mengingat sang Ahjumma tidak sedang berada di Korea untuk membantunya.

Bunga mawar berwarna pink dan putih itu adalah rangkaian terakhir yang harus Ia buat. Dengan sangat telaten Kyungsoo menggunting batang-batang bunga yang terlalu panjang. Merapikan daun serta kelopak yang sedikit mengganggu. Menyatukan bunga-bunga itu untuk dijadikan sebucket bunga yang cantik.

"Selesai!" pekiknya riang.

Mata bulatnya meneliti setiap rangkaian bunga yang telah Ia buat. Bibir berbentuk hatinya melengkungkan senyum manis. Ia puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Ia melihat jam mungil yang bertengger ditangan kanannya. Sudah jam 9 tapi sang pemesan belum juga mengambil pesanannya. Bukankah acara pernikahannya satu jam lagi?

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengecek ponselnya barang kali ada pesan dari pihak pengantin untuknya. Dan benar saja, beberapa pesan dari sang pengantin sudah dikirim sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Aiish...kenapa aku tidak mengecek pesannya dari tadi? Pabbo!" omelnya pada dirinya sendiri

"Aku harus segera pergi ke gereja itu sebelum acara pernikahannya dimulai" Kyungsoo mulai panik setelah membaca pesan yang berisi permohonan maaf dari pengantin karena tidak bisa mengambil bucket-bucket bunganya. Dan parahnya lagi, sang pengantin meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya ke gereja yang sialnya berjarak lumayan jauh dari toko bunganya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kerepotan dengan banyak bucket bunga yang harus Ia bawa. Apalagi tangan mungilnya ini tidak akan muat jika harus membawa semuanya sekaligus.

"Ugh...bagaimana ini? apa aku harus memesan taksi? Ahh..benar, taksi!" pekiknya panik. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo harus segera mengantarkan bucket bunga ini. Ia tidak mungkin mengecewakan pelanggannya. Apalagi pelanggannya adalah calon pengantin.

Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar toko bunganya. Ia berdiri dipinggir jalan raya untuk memanggil sebuah taksi. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada satupun taksi kosong yang melintas didepannya.

"Bagaimana ini?" namja mungil itu semakin gugup karena sudah 15 menit berlalu dan dia belum juga mendapatkan taksi. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa khawatir yang mendadak menyerangnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepannya. Sejenak Ia terdiam karena merasa bingung dengan pengendara yang seenak jidatnya berhenti didepannya. Apa orang ini tidak tahu jika Ia sedang menunggu taksi?

Sebenarnya Ia sudah akan mengomel karena mobil ini menghalangi penglihatannya kejalan raya, namun rasa kesal itu berubah dengan rasa kaget saat keca mobil itu bergerak turun.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" suara bass itu mendarat digendang telinganya.

"Kai?" yang dipanggil tersenyum singkat.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan Kai disaat genting seperti ini. Ah, tunggu! Mungkinkah ini sebuah pertolongan dari Tuhan?

"Kai, bisakah kau turun sebentar?" tanyanya dengan raut penuh harap

"Aku? Baikalah" tanpa menunggu lagi Kai segera turun dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dengan senyum lembut dari bibirnya. Ia sangat senang karena menemukan Kyungsoo disini. Bahkan Ia sempat berpikir jika Ia dan Kyungsoo benar-benar berjodoh. Konyol.

"Ada ap-" belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kau harus membantuku" ucap Kyungsoo tegas saat sudah berada didalam toko.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo memberikan beberapa bucket bunga kepada Kai. Kai yang masih dalam mode bingungpun hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kyungsoo kerepotan dengan list kecil ditangannya.

"Tapi, untuk apa semua ini?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Kai setelah bucket-bucket bunga ini begitu menumpuk ditangan hingga hampir menutupi wajahnya.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang kau harus mengantarku. Oke?" dan dengan tergesa Kyungsoo kembali menarik tangan Kai keluar toko. Sebenarnya Kai senang-senang saja dengan kejadian tak terduga ini. Kapan lagi Ia bisa berada dalam satu mobil dengan namja pencuri desiran didadanya. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo sendiri yang memintanya.

"Kai, kita harus cepat!" Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dengan terburu-buru setelah memastikan Kai telah menaruh bucket bungannya dengan baik di jok belakang.

"Baiklah" hanya jawaban itu yang Ia dapat. Setelah Kai berada didalam mobil, barulah Ia menginjak gas untuk membawa Kyungsoo ketempat tujuannya.

Selama diperjalanan, Kai tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja wajah gugup dan panik dari Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan. Bahkan Ia tak berhenti menggigit-gigit bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu, tibalah mereka disebuah halaman luas berumput hijau. Kai mengerutkan kening tak percaya. Bukankah tadi Kyungsoo bilang ingin meminta bantuan padanya?

"Gereja?" gumamnya.

Kai baru akan bertanya pada Kyungsoo, namun sepertinya namja mungil itu sudah turun dan mengambil bucket-bucket bunganya dijok belakang. Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan karena ukuran bucket bunga yang lumayan besar. Melihat itu, Kai tidak tinggal diam. Segera Ia membantu Kyungsoo mengeluarkan bucket-bucket bunga itu dan mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam gereja. Kai sengaja menahan semua pertanyaannya karena Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo sedang dalam mode panik.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Setelah membantu Kyungsoo membereskan dan merapikan bucket bunga di meja altar dan menyerahkan bucket bunga mawar pink dan putih pada sang pengantin, Kyungsoo dan Kai duduk dideretan kursi gereja paling belakang. Menikmati acara sakral yang tengah berlangsung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menghadiri sebuah pernikahan dengan memakai celana pendek" Kai mengatakan kalimatnya tanpa menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang merasa satu-satunya orang yang diajak bicara pun segera menolehkan pandangannya kebawah. Tepatnya kearah celana Kai. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya saat menyadari jika Kai memakai celana jins santai selutut dan kemeja berlengan pendek –kesebuah pernikahan.

"Pfftt..." Kyungsoo sangat ingin tertawa kencang sekarang. Lihatlah mereka yang memandang Kai dengan tatapan heran.

"Ini benar-benar pengalaman pertamaku" Kai menatap kosong kedepan, membuat Kyungsoo semakin ingin tertawa saja.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi itu keadaan genting" Kyungsoo berbisik didekat telinga Kai. Meskipun namja tan itu mendengarnya, Ia hanya terdiam. Bukannya Ia tidak mau menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo, tapi Ia sedang menahan rasa malunya. Ayolah, pria mana yang menghadiri pernikahan digereja dengan menggunakan celana pendek?

Musik pengiring pengantin telah berbunyi. Nyanyian-nyanyian menggema disetiap sudut gereja yang bernuansa putih itu. Suara yang begitu lembut mengiringi janji suci yang telah diucapkan sepasang pengantin didepan altar. Betapa bahagianya mereka.

"Hhhhhh" Kai menolehkan pandangannya pada namja manis yang baru saja menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau merasa lega?" tanya Kai setengah berbisik. Tidak mau mengganggu kesakralan pernikah ini.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia melihat bucket bungaku dipegang sang pengantin saat dipernikahan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia

"Karena kau membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Kai.

"Bukan hanya itu. Bunga yang dipegang pengantin adalah satu-satunya saksi yang berada paling dekat dengan Tuhan. Itu yang membuatku merasa senang" ucapan itu terdengar begitu tulus ditelinga Kai. Namja tan itu hanya terdiam, menanti kalimat apa lagi yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin suatu saat berada disana. Menikmati alunan suara merdu yang ditujukan padaku. Mengucap janji suci dengan rangkaian kalimat indah. Tersenyum didepan Tuhan dengan banyak harapan serta do'a yang aku ucapkan. Tapi mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi" kalimat terakhir dari Kyungsoo membuat Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Setelah Kyungsoo berceloteh dengan senyuman kini tergantikan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya suatu saat nanti" Kai mencoba menetralisir perasaan yang sebenarnya sudah meletup-letup didalam dadanya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil sebelum Ia membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Ya, seandainya saja bisa"

"Seandainya? Kau berandai tapi berkata tidak yakin seperti itu" Kai menolehkan pandangannya pada kedua pengantin yang saling bertatap bahagia didepan sana.

"Karena aku memang tidak yakin" Kyungsoo tersenyum getir

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin?" Kai kembali memandang wajah sendu Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku tidak akan bisa melewati masa itu, Kai"

Deg

Entah mengapa ucapan dari Kyungsoo membuat hati Kai terasa tertohok. Ia merasakan sesak yang berlebihan saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang datar tanpa binar dikedua mata bulatnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang berhasil membuatmu melewati masa itu?"

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana tiba-tiba Kai mengatakan hal itu. Sontak saja Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya pada namja tampan yang tengah menatapnya ini. Ia mendalami manik mata kelam milik Kai. Sungguh, belum pernah ada seseorang yang mengatakan itu padanya. Dan belum ada orang yang berdiri sedekat ini dengannya, disebuah gereja, sebagai saksi pernikahan.

Keadaan mendadak hening. Waktu terasa terhenti ketika kedua manik mata itu bertemu. Seolah mengungkapkan bagaimana letupan-letupan perasaan didalam dada mereka menyeruak. Hingga sebuah kekehan kecil dari Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan mereka

"Kau jangan bercanda Kai-ya. Itu tidak lucu" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai.

Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum kecut. Seandainya saja Kyungsoo mengetahui jika yang baru saja Ia katakan adalah murni dari suara hatinya.

"Aku berharap itu benar-benar terjadi, Kyungsoo-ya" lirih. Tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya Ia ingin menolehkan kembali pandangannya pada Kai, tapi Ia urungkan karena Ia tahu jika itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Mengharapkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya. Sangat menyakitkan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Anyeoongg Anyeooongg...

Ini sangat terlambat kan Update nya, haha... ampuni JongSoo.

Kyaaa...ada yang manggil Jongsoo 'Oppa'. Omegot, saya ini yeoja neng /ngakak saya nya/. Kan udah ada tuh di bio, kalau nama JongSoo bukan nama sebenarnya. Oke, biar gak ada yang salah paham nih. Yang line dibawah 93 panggil saya Eonni, kalau diatas line 93 panggil saya JongSoo aja. Saya geli dipanggil Oppa XD

JongSoo pan baca ulang chap sebelumnya, dan itu banyak banget typo. Alurnya berantakan, dan feel nya gak dapet. Oleh sebab itu /eaa bahasanya/ saya berusaha memperbaiki di chap ini.

.

: Kkamjong mah begitu, main nyosor aja, khekhe.. mau tahu penyakitnya apa? Ntar bakal ketahuan kok seiring jalannya cerita. Gomawo sudah mau menantikan Hidden Love :D

 **FarydahKAISOO8812** : Mian karena sangat terlambat. Ini udah up kok, semoga memuaskan. Nado saranghae, chingu-ya...

 **keylocgs** : haha... itu mah pikirannya kkamjong aja yang rusuh XD

 **Guest :** Justru itu, karakter Kai yang brengsek adalah kunci dari jalannya ff ini. kalau chingu risih sama karakternya, mohon jangan dibaca. Takutnya timbul hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan *eh. Gomawoo, na atas sarannya. nanti chansoo akan saya banyakin moment-nya.

: ini sudah next ya. Happy reading~

 **dillapradipta** : Gomawo dila. Akan diusahakan bacaannya panjang terus deeh..

 **waiz Snivy** : hahaha... gak mau si kyung death ya? Liat nanti aja deh gimana akhir ceritanya. Khekhe...

 **Lovesoo** **:** udah dilanjut nih. Happy reading XD

 **anisafransiskaa** : haha...duh do'anya buat kaibaek gitu amat. Kesian mereka udah pacaran dua taon loh.

 **SevtrisaV** **:** Aha! Itu rahasia. Semua akan terungkap kok nanti. Dan gimana hubungan mereka ber 4 juga akan terungkap. Yang pasti mereka semua saling berhubungan.

 **kianaevellyn** **:** Kyaaa... jangan panggil Jongsoo 'oppa' . panggil Eonnie aja, ne. Gomawo..

.

Oiya, JongSoo mau nanya nih. Kalian bingung gak sih sama ff yang JongSoo post dengan cast yang sama?

Maksudnya kan Unperfect Kyungsoo, sama Hidden Love castnya sama nih, nah kalian berasa bingung gak kalo itu fic di post bersamaan?  
Soalnya ada yang protes sama Jongsoo kalau dia bingung ama jalan cerita yang cast nya sama, terus di post barengan. Meskipun judulnya beda dia tetep bingung. Terus Jongsoo kudu otoke?

Kalau kalian berasa bingung, mendingan JongSoo hiatus-in salah satunya aja gimana? Ntar ini di selesaikan dulu sampe end, baru yang lain di lanjut.

Gimana?

Saran dong.

Please...

#puppy-eyes

RnR Juseyo... Gomawo...


	4. Chapter 4

**HIDDEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **KaiSoo, KaiBaek, ChanSoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance**

 **.**

 **Typo(s), abal, alur gaje, Don't like Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana meriah kembali terdengar disetiap sudut Gereja saat kedua pengatin mempersatukan bibir mereka. Membingkai indahnya sebuah pernikahan dengan satu tindakan mulia didepan Tuhan. Semua orang bersorak, bertepuk tangan, dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk sang pengantin. Tak ubahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu nampak begitu antusias saat melihat bucket bunga rangkaiannya dilempar kearah kerumunan gadis-gadis belia yang begitu bersemangat.

Ia tertawa lebar ketika bucket bunganya berada ditangan gadis mungil bergaun biru. Gadis cantik dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Setidaknya bucket bunganya bisa memberi sedikit warna pada mereka.

Kai masih terdiam sambil duduk dibangku Gereja. Melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tertawa riang dari sana. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo begitu antusias menonton acara lempar bunga itu. Bukankah acara yang seperti ini hanya ditujukan untuk para gadis?

Kai tersenyum saat melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar, menampakkan keceriaan yang tak terukur. Sejenak Ia mengingat perkataan namja mungil itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Perkataan yang membuat hatinya bergetar hebat. Ia tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo memiliki sisi pesimis dalam dirinya.

"Kai-ya, kemari" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan, memberikan gestur pada Kai agar mau mendekat padanya. Namun Kai menggeleng. Ia masih sangat sadar dengan pakaian yang Ia kenakan. Sangat tidak lucu jika semua orang melihatnya berpakaian seperti ini.

Melihat Kai menggeleng akhirnya Kyungsoo lah yang mengalah. Ia berjalan mendekati Kai yang masih duduk manis dibangkunya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kai setelah tubuh mungil itu berdiri didepannya. Senyum manis tersungging dari bibir hati Kyungsoo, serta gelengan kecil dari kepalanya menandakan bahwa Ia tidak merasa lelah.

"Kai, sepertinya acara sudah hampir selesai. Jika kau tidak memiliki janji pada siapapun aku akan mentraktirmu cake didepan toko bungaku, otte?" tawaran menggiyurkan dari Kyungsoo. Ya, walau bagaimanapun juga Kai telah membantunya bahkan tanpa banyak bertanya dan protes. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Kyungsoo menawarkan kebaikan pada orang yang telah menolongnya?

Kai hampir saja mengangguk jika saja ponselnya tidak berbunyi. Astaga! Ia lupa menjemput Jongdae. Pasti bebek itu akan mengeluarkan suara-suara memekakkan jika Ia tidak segera menjemputnya.

"Emm, sebenarnya aku ingin tapi aku masih ada janji setelah ini" tolaknya halus.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau lain waktu? Aku anggap tawaranmu itu adalah hutang yang harus kau bayar padaku" Kai tersenyum menggoda dan dibalas kekehan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

Kai terpaku, Ia seperti pernah mengenali tawa kecil yang persis sama seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi mana mungkin? Ah, bukan, itu bukan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu lain kali" Kyungsoo berucap ketika Kai sudah mulai berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Kita pulang?" Kai menarik lembut tangan mungil Kyungsoo setelah mendapat anggukan dari namja mungil itu.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, tapi melihat tangannya bertautan dengan tangan Kai membuat hatinya berdebar. Ia menyukai sensasi ini. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya. Merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kyungsoo mensejajarkan langkah mungilnya dengan Kai. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat Kai menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Jika dilihat, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, keluar dari Gereja dengan bergandengan tangan, senyum serta candaan-candaan kecil mengiringi langkah mereka. Sadarkah mereka jika Tuhan telah mencatat garis takdir untuk mereka?

.

.

.

"Hyung, dimana Kai?" tanya namja bermata panda setelah Ia mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah apartemen Baekhyun.

"Dia dirumahnya" jawab Baekhyun lemas.

"Mwo? Rumahnya?" Tao, namja bermata Panda itu mendelikkan matanya tak percaya. Tao tahu jika Kai sudah lama tidak pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Dan tadi apa Baekhyun bilang? Pulang kerumahnya?

"Emm" hanya deheman halus yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa sedih. Sudah dua tahun Ia tinggal bersama Kai. Menikmati setiap hari-harinya bersama namja tan itu. Melepaskan kerinduan mereka kapanpun mereka mau. Melakukan berbagai skinship jika mereka tengah berdua, bahkan hampir setiap malam mereka berhubungan intim. Dan sekarang?

Ayolah, Baekhyun memang bukan tipe orang yang suka mengekspresikan perasaan sedihnya pada orang lain. Ia adalah namja ceria. Namun mengetahui Kai meninggalkannya, mau tidak mau namja mungil itu harus menekuk wajah yang biasanya berbinar itu.

Ia memang sengaja tidak menghalagi Kai, toh Kai hanya pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Dan Ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Kai kapanpun Ia mau bukan? Seperti yang dikatakan namjachingunya itu.

"Tapi, kenapa sangat tiba-tiba?" raut penasaran tercetak jelas diwajah panda Tao.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Appa-nya pulang ke Korea. Dan dengan terpaksa Kai harus pulang kerumahnya"

Sejenak Tao berpikir, Appa Kai pulang ke Korea? Bukankah Baekhyun bilang jika Appa Kai punya kenangan buruk di Korea? Akan terasa sangat aneh jika Appanya tiba-tiba pulang ke Korea jika tidak memiliki urusan mendesak.

"Hyung, bukannya aku ingin mengurusi urusan Kai. Tapi apa kau berpikir ini aneh?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aneh?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Begini. Kau tahu kan jika keluarga Kim adalah pengusaha terkenal dan sempat memiliki kasus beberapa tahun lalu? Bahkan kasusnya masih sangat membingungkan. Dan jika aku tidak salah, Appa-nya Kai itu adal-"

"Aish...kau ini. Jangan berbicara hal yang tidak-tidak" Baekhyun menghentikan analisa Tao yang belum tentu bisa dipastikan kebenarannya. Ia tidak mau seseorang membicarakan Kai jika mereka tidak begitu mengenal Kai.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Pasalnya Ia sedikit mengetahui seluk beluk keluarga Kim dari Kris. Tapi melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang sangat mengenaskan seperti ini, mau tidak mau Tao harus mengontrol ucapannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Tangan kokoh itu baru saja meletakkan cangkir kopinya diatas meja. Satu sesapan nyatanya bisa membuat pikirannya lega. Didepannya, duduk seorang wanita cantik yang sangat Ia kenal. Wanita cantik yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pengisi hatinya yang kosong.

"Kau terlihat lelah" ucap wanita cantik itu lembut.

"Mengurusi bisnis perusahan dengan beberapa klien membuat tubuhku terasa kaku" suara bass dari pria itu sangat menjelaskan betapa lelahnya dia karena pekerjaannya.

"Untuk itu aku sering memperingatkanmu. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Kau bisa menyuruh sekertarismu menangani semuanya bukan?" kalimat dari wanita cantik itu membuat prianya terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan proyek penting begitu saja pada orang lain"

Ya selalu seperti itu. Yunho memang selalu berkata seperti itu jika Ia memperingatkannya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti merasa direpotkan. Kau harus meninggalkan keponakanmu demi menemaniku" tangan kokoh pria yang bernama Yunho itu mengelus lembut tangan halus milik wanita cantiknya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang kepergianku" wanita itu tersenyum tulus. Seolah memberitahukan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak merasa keberatan.

Sesaat mereka hanya terdiam, menikmati momen yang telah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Hingga suara halus itu kembali terdengar.

"Jadi kau akan pulang kerumahmu hari ini?"

Yang ditanya menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya Ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya. Mulai sekarang aku memang harus menetap di Korea. Toh Jongdae sudah bekerja, dan Kai sudah berada di tingkat Universitas. Sudah saatnya mereka belajar menyetir perusahaan" ucapnya tegas.

Yoona, wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan calon suaminya. Ia tahu jika Yunho akan sangat tegas jika itu menyangkut perusahaanya.

"Jadi, apa misimu masih terus berlanjut?" tanya Yonna lagi. Senyum lembut yang tadi terpancar, kini berganti dengan raut serius.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Yunho menegakkan duduknya. Tangannya yang terpaut dengan tangan lembut Yoona terlepas. Mata tajamnya mengarah keluar jendela seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia kembali menarik napasnya dalam sebelum kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

"Tentu saja. Sudah saatnya aku menemukan putraku"

.

.

.

Namja tampan berkulit tan itu tengah terduduk dipinggir kasur empuknya. Matanya berkeliling, melihat setiap sudut ruangan bernuansa putih yang telah lama Ia tinggalkan. Letak lemarinya, meja nakasnya, sofa berwarna krem nya, semua masih sama. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menemukan sebuah pigura foto diatas meja nakas. Tangan kananya Ia angkat untuk menyentuh bingkai foto itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana, em?" Kai mengelus lembut foto yang terpampang disana. Matanya terasa panas, namun sekuat tenaga Ia menahannya. Itu terjadi sudah sangat lama, namun setiap kali Kai menatap bingkai foto ini rasanya air matanya selalu ingin mengalir.

"Apa kau bahagia?" nadanya bergetar. Ia tahu jika ini salah, selalu mengingat masalalu tidak akan bisa merubah kenyataan apapun.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?" Kai memeluk bingkai foto itu. Memejamkan mata tajamnya untuk sekedar menikmati perasaan rindunya yang mendalam.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja"

Tes

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja" suara itu menghentikan monolognya. Segera Kai menghapus air mata yang telah menetes dikedua pipinya.

Sedangkan yang baru saja memergoki Ia menangis hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Ia sudah sangat sering melihat Kai seperti ini jika berada dirumah. Bahkan Ia sangat hapal dengan apapun yang adiknya ini lakukan. Kenangan-kenangan masalalu yang membuatnya terpuruk menjadikan pukulan tersendiri untuk Jongdae. Ya, sebagai kakak, Jongdae berusaha mendukung dan melindungi Kai. Meskipun itu tidak terlalu terlihat, namun semua tindakan yang Ia tunjukan pada Kai akan selalu terlihat jelas.

"Aku merindukannya, hyung" lirihnya.

Bukan hanya Kai, bahkan dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia mendekat kearah Kai, menepuk bahu tegap adiknya itu pelan. Memberikan kekuatan padanya.

Jongdae memiliki umur 4 tahun lebih tua dari Kai, maka dari itu Ia tahu jelas masalalu yang menyakitkan itu. Bahkan setiap detilenya ia ingat.

"Dia sudah pergi, Kai-ya"

"Tapi dia belum mati, hyung. Aku pasti bisa menemukannya" suara Kai terdengar bergetar kembali. Jongdae kembali menghela napasnya berat. Selalu seperti ini.

"Kita akan mencai sama-sama" perkataan itu membuat Kai mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia kaget, pasalnya selama ini Jongdae yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk melupakan seseorang itu. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia mengatakan ingin mencarinya sama-sama?

"Kau serius?" tanyanya ragu.

"Meskipun aku sibuk, tidak apalah aku membatu si hitam ini. Toh aku tidak akan tertular penyakit hitamnya" muncullah ucapan jahil dari Jongdae yang membuat Kai memberenggut.

"Yak! bebek! Kau berniat membantuku tidak?" Kai memelototkan matanya.

"Aish, memangnya kau pernah melihatku berbohong, hah?" Jongdae mengeplak pelan kepala Kai.

"Bagaimana caranya kita menemukannya?" Kai bertanya sambil kembali melihat bingkai foto itu.

"Biar itu menjadi urusanku. Kau kuliah saja yang serius. Buktikan pada Appa kalau kita masih layak memilikinya kembali" tegas. Kalimat dari Jongdae yang seperti ini bisa membuat Kai tersenyum. Ia hafal, jika Jongdae sudah menunjukkan nada tegas padanya itu artinya Jongdae benar-benar serius dengan perkatannya.

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu tengah berdiri disebuah lorong sepi di Rumah Sakit. Lorong dimana Ia bertemu dengan dokter magang yang mengajaknya membeli es krim kemarin. Setelah Kai mengantarnya pulang, Ia baru ingat jika memiliki janji dengan Chanyeol. Untuk itu Ia segera menuju Rumah Sakit ini untuk menemui namja tiang listrik itu.

"Kau sudah datang?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi pendengarannya. Segera Ia menolehkan pandangan pada sosok yang memang sedang Ia tunggu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas senyum lebar dari Chanyeol. Ia melihat jika namja itu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kita keruanganku sebentar. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia tahu jika dokter magang seperti Chanyeol pasti memiliki banyak kesibukan. Bahkan dihari minggu seperti ini saja Chanyeol tetap berada di Rumah Sakit.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju kesebuah ruangan disalah satu sudut Rumah Sakit. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang. Mengingat postur tubuh Kyungsoo yang kecil dengan kaki pendeknya, Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk berhenti dan menunggu hingga Kyungsoo berjalan disampingnya.

"Apa langkahku begitu lebar?" Chanyeol membuka suara setelah beberapa waktu mereka hanya terdiam. Tentu saja, mereka bahkan baru kenal kemarin dan sekarang mereka berjalan berdua seperti ini membuat perasaan canggung itu hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Um..kau memiliki kaki panjang. Aku tertinggal dibelakang" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo bisa semanis ini bahkan jika sedang manyun seperti itu.

"Kau harus sering minum susu, Kyungsoo-ssi" goda Chanyeol sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan disebelahnya.

"Aku sering minum susu, tapi memang kakiku saja yang tidak mau tumbuh" dan pernyataan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa lebar.

"Bhahaha..."

"Yak! Kenapa tertawa?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Chanyeol kesal. Belum apa-apa dan Chanyeol sudah membuatnya kesal. Yang benar saja.

"Kau bilang kakimu tidak tumbuh? Hahaha...itu sangat lucu, Kyungsoo-ssi" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan. Membuat namja bermata bulat itu merona sebentar.

"Aish...kau sama saja dengan Ahjumma ku" Kyungsoo semakin memberenggut.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol berusaha menetralisis tawanya. Meskipun sedikit sulit, tapi akhirnya Ia berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau memiliki Ahjumma?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil membuka pintu ruangan pribadinya. Ya, tadi Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan ruangannya sendiri.

"Begitulah" Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk yang berada di ruangan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit merasa aneh. Bukankah Chanyeol bilang jika dia hanya Dokter magang? Tapi kenapa ruangannya seperti ini?

"Chanyeol-ssi" Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih berkeliling disetiap sudut ruangan. Memperhatikan detile ruangan yang menurutnya berbeda itu.

"Ne?" Chanyeol menyaut dari balik meja keranya.

"Apa semua Dokter magang memiliki ruangan semacam ini? Maksudku bukankah ini terlalu pribadi jika untuk seorang Dokter magang" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan polosnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku memang masih magang disini. Tapi aku juga anak pemilik Rumah Sakit ini"

Penjelasan dari Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Ia kaget, tentu saja. Itu artinya Ia sedang berbicara dengan calon pemilik Rumah Sakit terbesar di Korea. Bukankah itu kejadian langka?

"Apa itu berarti aku sedang berbicara dengan calon pengusaha kaya di Korea?" Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke meja Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya tak pernah berhenti memandang kagum sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat berkilau secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyungsoo-ssi" Chanyeol merendahkan dirinya.

"Aish, kau terlalu merendah, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tahu siapa itu Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Pengusaha yang memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi. Mereka juga terkenal dengan sikap ramahnya. Dan sekarang?-" Kyungsoo memegang lengan Chanyeol seduktif, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"-benarkah aku sedang berada didepan Putra dari Tuan dan Nyonya Park? Oh, astaga!" Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana sifat Appa dan Eommaku yang sebenarnya" Chanyeol menatap lekat mata bulat Kyungsoo. Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Appaku tidak seramah yang orang-orang pikirkan, Kyungsoo-ssi. Dia orang yang sangat keras. Sedangkan Eommaku, dia memiliki ambisi yang tinggi terhadap sesuatu" entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa jika Kyungsoo memiliki daya magnet yang kuat. Sebelum ini Chanyeol tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya maupun tentang keluarganya kepada siapapun. Bahkan pada sahabatnya Jongdae.

"Bukankah itu wajar jika para orang tua memiliki sikap yang seperti itu?" Chanyeol memandang lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini. Rasanya setiap perkataan dari namja mungil ini mampu membuatnya tenang sekaligus penasaran.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kuat atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau masih memiliki orang tua. Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka menyayangimu, Chanyeol-sii" Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus.

"Apa orang tuamu juga seperti itu?"

Deg

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Bahkan Ia lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua.

Melihat perubahan raut muka dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sempat salah tingkah. Tentu saja, setelah perkataan yang menenangkan dari bibirnya, sekarang Kyungsoo malah hanya terdiam dan menatapnya kosong.

"Kyungsoo-sii, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tak menunukkan ekspresinya.

"Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua" nada bicara Kyungsoo bergetar. Chanyeol mengerti sekarang, ternyata karena alasan itu Kyungsoo merubah ekspresinya sangat drastis.

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah sangat lama, Chnayeol-ssi. Mereka meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Ah, lebih tepatnya semenjak perceraian mereka" tanpa diduga Kyungsoo menceritakan sedikit masalalunya.

Chanyeol mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo dengan baik setelah menuntun tubuh mungil Kyungsoo duduk nyaman disofa. Ia masih menatap lekat mata bulat yang kini terlihat sendu itu. Mencoba ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo.

"Saat itu aku masih kecil. Mereka bertengkar hebat. Yang aku ingat hanya Eomma yang menggendongku keluar dari rumah megah itu" Kyungsoo mulai menitikkan air matanya. Chanyeol mengelus pelan tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Ia tahu jika masalalu Kyungsoo sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berniat menghentikannya. Ia hanya mencoba membantu Kyungsoo meluapkan kesedihan yang selama ini Ia pendam.

"Kami mulai hidup berdua hingga aku masuk sekolah dasar. Sampai pada saat itu Eomma..." Kyungsoo merasakan sesak didadanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan isakan yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir hatinya.

Melihat itu Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Ia juga ikut merasa sakit melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ia juga ikut merasakan kesedihan sama seperti yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Ia tahu jika Ia dan Kyungsoo belum kenal lama, tapi perasaan aneh ini seperti menyatukannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergetar tanpa isakan didalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol. Ia merasa tenang setelah Chanyeol mengelus lembut kepalanya. Ia tahu ini salah. Menceritakan sesuatu yang sudah lama Ia pendam sendirian..

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ssi. Tidak seharusnya aku bercerita padamu" nada Kyungsoo masih bergetar.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit mengulas senyumnya saat ini. Tidak bisa Ia pungkiri jika Ia merasa senang sekarang. Kyungsoo berada dipelukannya. Kenyataan ini membuat dadanya berdetak cepat. Perasaan berdesir hebat. Dan ia yakin, bahwa Ia telah jatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo. Jatuh cinta hanya dalam hitungan jam. Bukankah ini lucu? Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin bergetar. Memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan untuk namja mungil ini. Ia meletakkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Kyungsoo. Menghirup wangi alami rambut Kyungsoo. Ahh, Chanyeol menyukai saat seperti ini.

Tes

Chanyeol merasakan hangat didadanya. Mungkin Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air matanya terlalu banyak, begitu pikirnya. Hingga Ia merasakan tangan mungil Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menutup hidungnya. Sesaat Chanyeol merasa curiga dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mencoba memberikan jarak untuk mereka hingga akhirnya Ia melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol panik. Ia melihat begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari hidung Kyungsoo hingga merembes kekemejanya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia juga panik. Bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini darahnya selalu keluar? Ia hanya bisa menunduk sambil memegangi hidungnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, Ia segera berdiri dan meraih tisu yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Mmbantu Kyungsoo mengelap darah itu hingga bersih. Chanyeol memelintirkan tisu untuk menyumbat laju darah dari hidungnya.

"Jangan menunduk. Angkat kepalamu" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut saat tangan Chanyeol dengan telaten menyumpalkan tisu pada hidungnya.

"Apa kau kelelahan?" tanya Chanyeol saat darahnya tidak lagi keluar dari hidung Kyungsoo.

Mendapat pertanyaan itu Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Ia masih takut membuka mulutnya sekedar untuk berkata 'tidak'.

Mata Chanyeol memicing saat Kyungsoo menggeleng. Jika Kyungsoo tidak kelelahan, bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa mimisan? Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. Kemudian Ia ingat dengan obat yang ditebus Kyungsoo kemarin. Ya, pasti itu ada hubungannya dengan penyakit Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus memeriksamu, Kyungsoo-ssi" Chanyeol masih akan menarik tangan Kyungsoo sebelum suara serak itu menghentikannya.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu, Chanyeol-ssi" tolaknya halus.

"Tapi ini tidak baik jika kau mimisan, Kyungsoo-ssi"

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ssi. Kau tidak usah panik seperti itu" Kyungsoo memberikan senyumannya untuk meyakinkah Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau ha-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" tegas "Aku akan kekamar mandi sebentar untuk mencuci tangan" lanjutnya lagi.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia yakin jika Kyungsoo sakit. Tapi kenapa hal itu tidak tertulis di...

Deg

Chanyeol ingat dengan berkas yang Ia periksa beberapa hari lalu. Dengan segera Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekati meja kerjanya. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mencari berkas-berkas itu. Matanya berbinar saat ia menemukan berkas yang Ia cari.

Chanyeol mulai menelusuri kembali berkas-berkas itu mulai dari halaman depan. Ia terus meneliti apakah Ia sempat salah baca. Dan benar saja, dilembar ketiga Ia menemukan keterangan yang sangat mengejutkan. Mata Chanyeol membulat saat mengetahui keterangan yang membuat jantungnya seakan didobrak benda tumpul.

"Ini...tidak mungkin" hampa. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya terasa hampa. Matanya kembali membaca keteranga-keterangan itu, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang Ia baca adalah salah. Namun kenyataan tidak bisa berbohong.

"Aku tidak percaya"

.

.

.

Matahari terasa hangat menyentuh kulit. Udara sejuk serta awan yang cerah seakan memberikan semangat dipagi ini. Disebuah rumah megah, terlihat dua bersaudara yang tengah menikmati acara sarapan mereka. Diseberang mereka, ada seorang pria berbadan tegap yang diam-diam melirik setiap pergerakan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Appa tidak perlu menatap kami seperti itu" ucap namja berkulit tan itu secara tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu, pria yang dipanggil Appa menghentikan acara menyendok nasi gorengnya. Ia mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih untuk kemudian diteguknya hingga setengah.

"Kau merasa risih ditatap Appa seperti ini?" tanya pria itu sambil meletakkan gelasnya kemeja makan.

"Hanya tidak suka" jawab namja itu singkat.

Kai, namja berkulit tan itu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Tapi pria yang disebut Appa olehnya itu tahu jika putranya masih memendam kemarahan padanya.

"Kau bekerja hingga larut hari ini, Jongdae?" mata pria itu menatap putra pertamanya yang seolah menulikan pembicaraannya dengan Kai barusan.

"Ya" singkat

Yunho, hanya mengehela napasnya berat. Ia tahu jika kedua putranya masih memiliki dendam dan kebencian padanya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Ia harus berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ia sadar betul jika keadaan keluarga mereka yang berantakan adalah akibat dari kesalahannya. Dan Ia juga sadar jika nantinya perusahaan akan diurus oleh Jongdae dan Kai. Oleh sebab itu Yunho mencoba mengalah. Demi keakraban yang harus mereka jaga.

"Appa pulang bukan tanpa alasan" Yunho kembali membuka suaranya tapi Jongdae maupun Kai tidak ada yang berniat menatapnya.

"Appa akan kembali menyetir bisnis kita di Korea. Dan kalian harus mulai mempelajari dunia perbisnisan untuk meneruskan perusahaan kita"

Sontak saja perkataan itu membuat mata Jongdae mendelik tak suka. Apa Appa nya ini buta? Jongdae sudah menjadi dokter tetap disebuah Rumah Sakit, dan tadi dia bilang harus mempelajari dunia perbisnisan? Yang benar saja.

"Aku tidak akan mempelajarinya" tegas Jongdae.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Yunho datar

Jongdae menghentikan acara makannya. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat manik mata milik sang Appa.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menjadi Dokter tetap di Rumah Sakit. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku hanya demi perusahaan kesayangan Appa itu" tegasnya. Dan itu membuat Yunho kembali menghela napasnya berat.

"Appa minta maaf jika kejadian waktu itu melukai hati kalian"

"Percuma Appa minta maaf sekarang. Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengijinkan kami bertemu Eomma" ucap Kai. Sangat terlihat raut kekecewaan disana.

"Itu untuk kebaikan kalian"

"Kebaikan? Apa memisahkan anak dari Eommanya adalah sebuah kebaikan? Bahkan kami tidak tahu apa Eomma kami masih hidup atau tidak" Kai berbicara dengan senyum remeh dibibirnya. Beruntung Jongdae segera memegang lengan Kai agar dia tidak lepas kontrol.

"Sudahlah Appa, jika Appa ingin mengurus perusahaan jangan libatkan kami. Itu perusahaan Appa, bukan perusahaan kami" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Jongdae berdiri dari kursinya. Menenteng tas kerjanya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Yunho hanya terdiam menatap kepergian putra pertamanya itu.

"Selama ini Appa tidak pernah pulang dan mengurus kami. Dan sekarang demi perusahaan kau memohon pada kami? Aku tidak akan sudi"

Kai menekankan disetiap kalimatnya. Ia menatap tajam pada Yunho sebelum Ia juga beranak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Yunho mengusak wajahnya kasar. Ia tahu kedua putranya bersikap seperti ini karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ia sadar itu.

"Haruskah aku meberitahu mereka" ucapnya lemah

.

.

.

Keadaan kampus sangat ramai hari ini. Para yeoja terlihat sedang berlarian menuju kesebuah lapangan basket. Mereka berteriak dan bersorak antusias. Menikmati setiap permainan dari tim basket kampus yang sedang berlatih. Anggota tim basket yang tampan dan seksi yang membuat mereka berteriak seperti itu.

Tak ubahnya dengan sosok mungil bermata sipit yang juga tak kalah heboh meneriakkan nama namja berkulit tan yang tengah bermain dengan semangat ditengah lapangan. Disebelah kanannya, namja bermata panda juga terlihat riang meneriakkan nama Gege kesayangannya. Sedangkan disebelah kirinya namja bermata rusa tengah membawa sebuah pom-pom untuk menyemangati _ice prince_ nya.

Kai, namja berkulit tan itu nampak semangat menggiring dan mendriblle bola. Ia mengoper bolanya pada Kris yang terkenal dengan serangan mautnya. Belum sempat Kris melemparkankan bolanya, Chanyeol berlari mendekat untuk merebutnya.

Sret!

Dapat!

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat saat bola yang tadinya berada ditangan Kris kini beralih ketangannya. Matanya yang awas melirik kearah Sehun yang lebih dekat dengan ring. Mengerti kode yang diberikan Chanyeol, dengan segera Sehun bersiap memposisikan tubuhnya mendekat pada ring. Setelah lemparan bola dari Chanyeo mendarat tepat ditangannya, Sehun bersiap melempar bolanya ke ring dan...

Masuk!

"Yeaayyy!" Luhan, namja bermata sipit itu bersorak kegirangan. Sedangkan dua namja disebelahnya terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan, jika Sehunku lebih hebat dari si kkamong dan galaxy kalian" Luhan mengangkat dagu, menyombongkan _ice prince_ -nya.

"Ish, ini masih awalnya saja Lu. Kita lihat nanti siapa yang menang" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Tao meminta pembelaan.

"Benar. Bahkan bisa dibilang ini masih permulaan" Tao melirikkan matanya pada Kris kemudian melambaikan tangannya semangat.

Melihat itu Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak mau tahu. Yang terlihat dimata rusanya hanya Sehun seorang.

Sementara disisi lain namja bermata bulat tengah kesulitan membawa setumpuk buku ditangannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, buku yang Ia bawa sangat banyak dan tebal. Sepertinya Lee seonsaenim sedang memberinya hukuman atas ketidak ikut sertaannya dikelasnya waktu itu.

"Aish...kenapa Lee seonsaenim tega sekali padaku" gerutunya disela-sela teriakan heboh para yeoja dipinggir lapangan basket. Tak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo-namja bermata bulat itu terus saja berjalan melewati mereka hingga tanpa sengaja sebuah bola basket melayang tepat mengenai tumpukan buku yang sedang Ia bawa.

BUGH!

Bruuk!

"Aish! Bola sialan!" Kyungsoo mengumpat pada bola yang sudah menggelinding jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mata bulatnya menatap nanar buku-buku tebal yang berserakan dilantai. Oh, ayolah. Apa sekarang Ia harus memunguti buku-buku tebal ini sendirian?

Kyungsoo menunduk untuk memunguti buku-bukunya kembali, saat Ia mengambil buku yang paling tebal dua pasang tangan juga bersamaan memegangnya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap kedepan, menatap pada dua orang yang secara bersamaan membantunya. Seketika matanya membulat mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah berjongkok didepannya.

"K-Kai...Chanyeol-ssi?" ucapnya tergagap

Sedangkan yang dipanggil masih bertatapan satu sama lain. Kai tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol mengenal Kyungsoo. Begitupun Chanyeol, Ia tidak menyangka jika Kai mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" ucap Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan, membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Sungguh, Ia tak menyangka jika kedua namja yang baru Ia kenal ternyata adalah teman.

Untuk beberapa detik waktu terasa berhenti. Posisi mereka yang masih berjongkok mengundang perhatian seluruh manusia yang berada disana. Tak ubahnya dengan ketiga namja manis yang masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Hingga satu suara lembut membuyarkan pikiran dikepala mereka masing-masing.

"Kai"

Deg

 _Baekhyun..._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, sebelumnya JongSoo mau minta maaf nih sama readers yang protes khekhekhe... maaf kan saya karena di cuap-cuap chap 3 kemaren pemilihan kata saya salah. Seharusnya 'saran' tapi saya nulis 'protes'. Dan saya sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan saran dari kamu chingu-ya. Saya hanya galau dengan saranmu. Apa bener kalian bingung sama fic saya? Sedih rasanya kalau kita buat fic sepenuh hati, tapi kalian bingung sama ceritanya. Maka dari itu, chap 3 kemarin saya meminta pendapat. Tapi terimakasih **dokydo91** karena kamu sudah memberikan saran sama JongSoo, aahh...JongSoo jadi merasa diperhatikan. Sini peluk XOXO *lhoh?

Saya memutuskan untuk tidak menghiatuskan cerita manapun, tapi Update nya mungkin gak akan bisa tertebak, bisa cepet (kaya sekarang) bisa juga lama (kaya Unperfect Kyungsoo). Saya lagi sakit dan gak bisa lama-lama berada didepan laptop. Jadi mohon dimaklumi saja, ne...

Maafkan JongSoo yang hanya manusia biasa ini. Terakhir, Happy Reading... RnR Juseyoo...


	5. Chapter 5

**HIDDEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **KaiSoo, KaiBaek, ChanSoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **Typo(s), abal, alur gaje, Peringatan keras: Don't like Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya saya mengingatkan untuk readers, jika kalian tidak menyukai fic karya saya lebih baik jangan dibaca. Saya cukup dewasa untuk tidak membalas perkataan apapun yang menjelekkan saya. Jadi untuk anda akun **'gg',** yang mengatakan saya sampah, saya goblok, saya najis, gak waras atau apapun itu, saya mohon dengan sangat, lebih baik JANGAN BACA fic saya!

Saya share karya saya di FFN **'hanya untuk hiburan'** semata, tanpa bermaksud menjelekkan bias saya atau siapapun. Berfikir dewasa jika anda reader baik, karena disini yang Kaisoo fanatik bukan cuma saya saja. Terimakasih...

.

.

.

 _Untuk beberapa detik waktu terasa berhenti. Posisi mereka yang masih berjongkok mengundang perhatian seluruh manusia yang berada disana. Tak ubahnya dengan ketiga namja manis yang masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Hingga satu suara lembut membuyarkan pikiran dikepala mereka masing-masing._

" _Kai"_

 _Deg_

 _Baekhyun..._

.

.

.

Manik mata milik Kai bergerak-gerak, menandakan bahwa namja tampan itu tengah gugup. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi mengingat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membuat pikirannya terpecah. Kyungsoo, namja manis yang telah membuatnya terjatuh dalam pesona polosnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun namjachingu yang menemaninya dalam dua tahun ini. Belum lagi Chanyeol? Mengapa Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo seperti itu?

"Mian karena membuat bukumu terjatuh" kalimat dari Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan mereka.

Kyungsoo yang masih menatap kedua namja dengan mata bulatnya itu sontak menunduk memperhatikan buku-bukunya yang sudah berada ditangan Chanyeol. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menerima buku-buku itu.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kai" panggilan dari suara lembut itu lagi. Yang dipanggil mendongak, mendapati namja manis yang menunjukkan raut muka bingung.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pandangan antara Kai dan namja bermata sipit yang tak Ia kenal itu. Entahlah, dia merasa aneh dengan pandangan mereka.

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya disusul Kai dan Chanyeol saat Baekhyun telah berada didepan mereka. Ia memeluk erat buku-bukunya saat tatapannya bertemu dengan manik mata Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, apalagi saat tangan mungil Baekhyun meraih lengan kokoh milik Kai. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ia tidak menyukai interaksi mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo karena namja manis itu hanya terdiam.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari petualangan pikirannya sendiri. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol-ssi" lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk.

Melihat Chanyeol begitu menghawatirkan Kyungsoo membuat Kai menegang. Sungguh, rasanya tidak rela melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Tapi Ia bisa apa, bahkan untuk menyapa Kyungsoo saja Ia tak bisa. Ia masih sangat menghormati Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Namun ada perasaan mengganjal saat melihat Kyungsoo akrab dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya sejak kapan Chanyeol mengenal Kyungsoo? mengapa mereka terlihat sangat dekat?

"Yak! Apa kalian tidak berniat mengambil bolanya!" teriakkan menggema dari ketua tim basket mengagetkan manusia yang tengah berkumpul itu.

Kris, sang ketua tim basket terlihat berdecih kesal. Sudah hampir 10 menit Ia dan yang lain menunggu bola yang akan diambil Kai dan Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya reuni dadakan diseberang sana membuat emosinya terpancing juga.

"Aish, dia cerewet sekali" Chanyeol bergumam lirih membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Lagi, Kai merasa risih dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku melanjutkan latihan dulu. Kau berhati-hatilah" Chanyeol mengusak pelan helaian rambut halus milik Kyungsoo sebelum Ia melangkah untuk mengambil bola basket yang tadi menggelinding tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sedangkan Kai, Ia masih saja terpaku dengan Baekhyun yang setia berada disampingnya. Ia memanas melihat Kyungsoo merona karena sentuhan Chanyeol. Ia ingin memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti itu juga, tapi Ia tidak bisa.

"Ehem...Kai-ya. Kau tidak ingin kembali berlatih?" Baekhyun menggoyang kecil lengan Kai karena namjachingunya itu tidak juga bergerak dari posisinya.

Kyungsoo melihatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun memegang lembut lengan Kai. Ia juga melihat tatapan dari Baekhyun yang lebih untuk Kai. Siapa namja bermata sipit ini? Apa dia namjachingu Kai? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Ah, ne. Aku akan kembali berlatih" Kai tersenyum singkat kearah Baekhyun kemudian berjalan kembali kelapangan setelah menatap Kyungsoo sesaat. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan menurutnya.

"Mianhamnida. Mereka terkadang bermain terlalu semangat" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara lembutnya menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatap punggung Kai.

"Gwenchanayo" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi, ne? Um..."

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo imnida" Kyungsoo segera menyebutkan namanya saat namja yang tak kalah mungil didepannya ini memberi kode pada Kyungsoo.

"Ahh ne. Aku permisi Kyungsoo-ssi" Baekhyun tersenyum singkat sebelum Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk kembali bersama Luhan dan Tao.

Namun sepeninggal Baekhyun, Kyungsoo masih berada diposisinya. Mengamati sekelompok namja tinggi dengan bola berwarna orange yang menjadi objek perebutan. Mata bulatnya hanya menatap satu orang. Satu orang yang telah membuatnya kecewa hari ini.

Mengapa Kai tidak menyapanya?

.

.

.

"Ada informasi baru?" pertanyaan sama yang selalu muncul dari belahan bibir pria yang masih terlihat tampan meskipun usianya telah kepala 4.

"Ada satu titik terang yang mungkin akan membawa kita pada tujuan awal, Direktur" jawab sosok pria yang lebih muda darinya.

Tubuh pria yang dipanggil Direktur itu menegang sesaat. Posisinya yang menghadap ke jendela kaca kantor berhasil menyembunyikan ekpresi terkejut diwajah tampannya.

"Apa dia masih hidup?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan badan. Menatap lekat mata pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam bidang penyelidikan.

"Dia masih hidup, Direktur. Bahkan dia juga tinggal di Korea. Ada beberapa riwayat yang sedikit membingungkan, untuk itu saya akan menyelidiki ini lebih lanjut untuk memastikan" jawab pemuda itu dengan yakin.

Kim Yunho, pria yang dipanggil Direktur oleh orang-orang dikantor itu sedikit mengulas senyumnya. Ya, setidaknya pencariannya selama 3 tahun belakangan ini tidak sia-sia. Ia masih memiliki harapan untuk menemukan putranya kembali.

"Cari tahu semua tentangnya, Ilhoon. Segera hubungi aku jika kau mendapatkan informasi penting darinya" pemuda yang dipanggil Ilhoon itu menunduk untuk kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruangan Direktur utama Kim Group.

"Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa menebus kesalahanku" lirihnya yang bahkan hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengar desisanya.

.

.

.

Sebuah nampan dengan nasi dan sub kimci terasa menggoda diwaktu yang melelahkan seperti ini. Banyak dari mahasiswa yang memilih memenuhi kantin kampus hanya untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka setelah seharian berkutat dengan buku dan celotehan dari dosen pengajar. Hal itu tak ubahnya dengan namja bermata bulat yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku dipojok kantin. Berkali-kali Ia menghela napas berat ketika menatap nampan makannya. Ia lapar, tapi rasanya hambar ketika nafsu makan menghilang. Penyebabnya tentu saja namja berkulit tan yang sedari tadi berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo terhenyak ketika tiba-tiba namja bertubuh tinggi duduk disebelahnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi" yang dipanggil hanya terkekeh. Ia gemas melihat ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo. Lihat saja mata bulatnya itu.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Kyungsoo yang masih kaget hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sangat lucu" Chanyeol mengusak pelan helaian rambut Kyungsoo membuat namja manis itu semakin bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol. Sebelumnya memang belum ada yang berani mendekatinya. Ingat bukan sifat Kyungsoo yang pendiam. Bahkan terkesan menyeramkan dengan bola mata besar itu. Tapi sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat jauh dari kata menyeramkan jika telah benar-benar mengenalnya.

"Bisakah aku menagih janji kita waktu itu?" tanya Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Janji?"

"Es krim" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya. Senyum konyol itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Aku merasa memiliki hutang padamu, Chanyeol-ssi. Maaf karena waktu it-"

"Jadi kau akan mentraktirku?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu jika membahas hal 'itu' pasti akan membuat Kyungsoo bersedih.

"Sudah pasti" jawab Kyungsoo bersemangat. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, nanti sepulang kuliah?"

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada jadwal apapun" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cengiran dibibir tebalnya. Ugh...rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Astaga! Pemikiran macam apa ini?

"Yeaay!" seru Chanyeol.

"Kau seorang dokter tapi masih bersikap seperti anak-anak" cibir Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan sup kimci kedalam mulutnya.

"Hahaha...benarkah? Bagian mananya yang seperti anak-anak?" Chanyeol mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap sejenak wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya kemudian menghentikan acara menyuap makanannya.

"Banyak, Chanyeol-ssi" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian wajah Chanyeol.

"Bibirmu, matamu, wajahmu, sikapmu. Semuanya. Aku heran bagaimana bisa Tuan dan Nyonya Park memiliki anak sepertimu"

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo masih menelusuri bagian wajah tampan Chanyeol hingga membuat sang empunya merinding hebat. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, deru nafasnya tak beraturan, dan juga kenapa miliknya yang ada dibawah sana tiba-tiba sesak. Ugh...

Wajah mereka yang sangat dekat mengundang perhatian bagi semua mahasiswa yang ada dikantin itu. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini memang banyak yeoja maupun namja yang mengincar Chanyeol untuk dijadikan namjachingu mereka, tapi selalu gagal karena sikap arogan dari Chanyeol. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang sangat membuat mereka terkejut. Lihatlah interaksi antara Chanyeol yang sangat populer sebagai anggota tim basket dan juga dokter muda sukses dengan Kyungsoo si anak paling tak diinginkan. Oh astaga!

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik jika dilihat sedekat ini, Kyungsoo-ssi" Chanyeol berkata sambil menatap mata bulat itu. Untuk sesaat tatapan mereka terkunci, hingga satu degupan muncul didada Kyungsoo.

Deg

Segera Ia melepaskan tanganya yang sedari tadi berada diwajah Chanyeol. Ia mengingat jika seseorang pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya sebelum Chanyeol.

Degupan jantung Kyungsoo semakin menjadi ketika Ia mengingat Kai. Ya, Kai lah yang pernah mengatakan hal semacam ini padanya. Bahkan saat itu Kai juga mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Tapi Ia kecewa saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Mengapa Kai tidak menyapanya, bahkan Kai berlagak seperti tak mengenalnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya melamun membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, gwencana?" Chanyeol menggoyangkan pelan lengan Kyungsoo untuk menyadarkan namja manis itu dari lamunannya.

"Ahh...iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Umh, bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'ssi'?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Panggil aku Kyungie. Aku suka panggilan itu" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Hahaha...nama yang lucu. Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Kyungie. Oke, Kyungie?" Chanyeol kembali mengusak kepala Kyungsoo untuk kemudian mereka tertawa mungkin masih kenal beberapa hari, namun sikap dari mereka berdua yang saling cocok satu sama lain memudahkan mereka untuk akrab.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang tengah menahan amarah atas kedekatan mereka berdua. Disana, diseberang bangku Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, Kai tengah menggemeratakkan rahangnya. Dia tidak menyukai jika Kyungsoo'nya' dekat dengan orang lain.

Pemikiran macam apa ini? Entahlah, karena memang itu yang Ia rasakan.

Kyungsoo, namja yang pertama kali mampu merebut detakan jantungnya dari Baekhyun, namja yang selalu berputar-putar dikepalanya sejak kejadian di Gereja itu. Sungguh, Kai sangat tidak rela melihat kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol meskipun Ia tahu mereka hanya berteman. Namun Kai menangkap arti lain dari tatapan Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo. Arrgh...hanya dia yang boleh bersama Kyungsoo.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Kai bangkit dari duduknya membuat Baekhyun,Tao,Luhan,Kris dan juga Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Begitulah kira-kira isi dari otak mereka.

Kai segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan mantab. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan dan teriakan dari Baekhyun. Begitu Ia berdiri tepat didepan meja Kyungsoo, Ia memegang dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo menjauh dari sana. Sontak saja kejadian yang sangat tiba-tiba itu membuat seluruh mahasiswa disana tercengang termasuk Chanyeol. Bahkan Ia belum sempat menahan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang pergi menjauh tapi tubuh mereka berdua telah menghilang dibalik lorong.

Awalnya Kyungsoo berontak karena sikap tiba-tiba dari Kai. Namun Ia berhenti memberontak saat cengkeraman dilengannya semakin mengerat hingga terasa sakit. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti langkah Kai tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia merasakan jika Kai dalam mood yang tidak baik. Itu terbukti dari sikapnya yang sangat aneh ini.

Kai terus membawa Kyungsoo berjalan dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Menghiraukan tatapan mengintimidasi dari mahasiswa yang mereka lewati. Hingga akhirnya kedua pasang kaki mereka tiba ditaman belakang kampus yang sepi.

Kai sedikit menghempas tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ketembok. Dengan cepat tangan kokohnya mengungkung tubuh Kyungsoo dengan seduktif. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat menyadari jika wajah Kai berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Bahkan deru nafas milik Kai terasa hangat menyapa kedua pipi gembilnya.

"K-Kai...ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo memberanikan bertanya saat Ia menatap mata tajam Kai yang sulit diartikan.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya tatapan tajam dan suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang terdengar. Sungguh, posisinya yang seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Kau...apa yang lakukan bersama Chanyeol?" datar. Pertanyaan dari Kai sangat datar dan dingin membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ak-aku..." Kyungsoo tergagap. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Kai. Mata bulatnya masih memandang takut mata tajam Kai. Hingga Ia kembali mendengar suara berat itu lagi.

"Katakan padaku, Kyungsoo. Siapa Chanyeol?"

Deg

Deg

"Ap-apa yang kau maksud, Kai? Bu-bukankah Chanyeol temanmu? Apa kau tidak mengenalnya?" bodoh! Perkataan bodoh macam apa yang sudah kau ucapkan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kai tahu jika Chanyeol adalah temannya.

"Kau...ada hubungan apa hingga dia berani menyentuhmu?" bahkan pertanyaan ini jauh lebih datar dari pertanyaan pertama tadi.

"K-kami hanya teman" Kyungsoo masih menatap mata Kai takut. Sebenarnya Ia sendiri bingung mengapa Ia harus takut dengan tatapan Kai, namun apa yang terjadi berbeda dengan apa yang Ia pikirkan.

"Aku tidak suka kau berada didekat Chanyeol. Aku tidak suka dia menyentuhmu"

What? Apa Kai sedang memperingatkannya?

"T-tapi kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Tentu saja, ia berhak tahu mengapa Kai melarangnya berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Karena hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu" dan hilanglah jarak antara mereka. Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo hingga membuat namja manis itu membulatkan matanya.

Beberapa detik Kai hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Perlahan sebuah lumatan halus menyapa bibir manis itu. Kai memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya kekiri, memberi kenyamanan untuk Kyungsoo menikmati pagutan mereka. Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo masih belum bereaksi. Ia masih terlalu kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Kai.

Merasa tidak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo, Kai mencoba meraih pinggang ramping Kyungsoo agar lebih mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Kai semakin memperdalam lumatannya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Sungguh, bibir Kyungsoo sangat manis.

Secara perlahan, akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai menikmati pagutan dari Kai. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Degupan jantungnya semakin kencang saat dengan lihai lidah Kai menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia menikmati, namun juga ragu. Belum sempat Kai memperdalam hisapannya pada lidah Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba saja namja mungil itu mendorong pelan dada Kai hingga membuat jarak antara mereka.

"Kenapa Kai?" pertanyaan ambigu memang. Tapi Ia yakin jika Kai mengerti maksudnya.

Kai membuka perlahan kedua matanya hingga tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Kyungsoo terasa ingin melompat dari atas sana. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja Ia dengar. Bagaimana bisa semudah itu Kai mengucapkan kata cinta. Meskipun ada setitik kebahagiaan dimata Kyungsoo, namun rasa ragu dan takut lebih mendominasi.

"Kau tidak bisa, Kai" Kyungsoo menunduk. Tidak berani menatap wajah Kai.

"Kenapa? Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Sejak pertamakali kita bertemu kaulah yang telah merebut hatiku. Bahkan kau merubah jalan pikiranku saat kita berada di Gereja waktu itu" Kai mencoba meyakinkan. Namun Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kai" ucapnya lirih.

Kai meraih dagu Kyungsoo untuk kembali mempertemukan kedua mata mereka.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Kai lembut

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"Kau bisa mencari kebohongan dimataku, Kyungsoo. Apa aku sedang berbohong padamu sekarang?" Kai menucapkan dengan yakin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap lekat mata tajam Kai. Mencari apakah ada kebohongan disana seperti yang namja tan itu katakan. Namun nihil, Ia tidak menemukan kebohongan disana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Sungguh"

Kyungsoo masih menyelami manik mata Kai.

"Jadilah kekasihku"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Detakan jantung yang sedari tadi belum teratur kini kembali dibuat porak poranda karena ucapan dari Kai.

"Ak-aku..." Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Aku yakin kau juga merasakan sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Jangan menyembunyikannya, Kyungsoo" Kai menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Sejurus kemudian Kyungsoo menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan Kai. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Kai dengan titik airmata yang mulai menetes dari pelupuknya.

Kai tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Ia senang mengetahui jika Kyungsoo juga mencintainya. Tangan kokohnya Ia angkat untuk menyentuh helaian rambut halus milik Kyungsoo. Mempererat pelukan mereka hingga suara berat milik Kai kembali menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Jadi kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?"

Beberapa detik terlewati hingga satu anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Kai melebarkan senyumnya. Rasanya Ia ingin terbang sekarang juga. Ia sangat senang mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo membalas perasaannya hingga Ia melupakan adanya Baekhyun yang telah mengisi ruang dihatinya yang lain.

' _Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah'_

.

.

.

Bel mata kuliah terakhir berbunyi mengiringi para mahasiswa yang menghamburkan diri menuju gerbang keluar kampus. Begitu juga dengan namja bermata bulat itu. Senyum diwajah manisnya tak juga luntur sejak kejadian tadi siang. Ia telah menjadi namjachingu kesayangan Kai sekarang, dan itu merubah pola pikir tentang hidupnya. Entah mengapa rasa takut atas kedekatannya dengan orang lain mendadak menghilang.

Ia telah berbalas pesan dengan Kai dan Kai mengatakan jika Ia masih ada urusan dengan dosen kemahasiswaan, untuk itu Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo pulang lebih dulu dan meminta maaf padanya karena tidak bisa menemaninya pulang untuk yang pertama kali. Namun justru itu membuat Kyungsoo lega, pasalnya Ia telah berjanji dengan Chanyeol untuk mentraktir namja tinggi itu es krim.

Dan disinilah Ia sekarang. Berada dikedai es krim didepan toko bunganya yang tutup. Chanyeol masih tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Ia merasa senang akhirnya Ia jadi berkencan dengan namja manis ini.

"Ehem...bagaimana kalau kita pesan yang rasa coklat saja?" Chanyeol memberi saran kepada Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan memilih es krim karena terlalu banyak pilihan.

"Ah...benar juga. Es Krim coklat akan membantumu menghilangkan stress saat bekerja" Kyungsoo tersenyum riang. Kemudian memesan dua cup besar es krim rasa coklat pada pelayan yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Baiklah. Pesanan anda akan segera datang" ucap pelayan itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Si hitam membawamu kemana tadi?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat keheningan mulai melanda

"Si hitam?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Si Kkamjong" Chanyeol mempertegas ucapannya

"Kkamjong?" Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti

"Kai. Kemana Kai membawamu tadi?" Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kyungsoo. Namun yang ditatap malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bhahahaha...kau memanggilnya apa tadi? Si hitam? Kkamjong? Hahaha..." Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tertawa. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya Ia juga ingin tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyungsoo. Namun rasa penasarannya melunturkan semuanya.

"Kyungie, aku serius" Chanyeol semakin menatap tajam Kyungsoo membuat namja bermata bulat itu susah payah menghentikan tawanya. Baru saja Ia akan menjawab, sang pelayan datang membawa dua cup besar es krim coklat dengan taburan brownies lembut diatasnya.

"Wooahh...ini pasti enak" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah bersemangat melahap es krimnya. Chanyeol mendengus. Ia baru tahu jika ternyata Kyungsoo memiliki sisi seperti ini diluar sikap misteriusnya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya setelah menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya. Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangan pada Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya ini.

"Hanya ketaman belakang kampus" jawabnya dengan mulut penuh es krim.

"Dia tidak melukaimu kan?"

Uhuk...

Pertanyaan konyol itu membuat Kyungsoo tersedak.

"Yak! Mana ada hal semacam itu?" Kyungsoo mengetukkan sendoknya kekepala Chanyeol membuat namja setinggi tiang listrik itu meringis.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya" Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo memiliki tenaga memukul sekuat ini.

"Dia tidak akan menyakitiku, Yeol" Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan es krim kedalam mulutnya.

"Ish...asal kau tahu saja, Kyung. Kai itu namja mesum yang mengerikan" Chanyeol mendesiskan ucapannya yang hampir saja membuat Kyungsoo tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku tahu" jawabnya enteng

"Kau tahu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya

"Tentu saja. Bahkan wajahnya sangat memperlihatkan sisinya yang seperti itu" lagi, ucapan itu sangat ringan keluar dari kedua belah bibir Kyungsoo.

"Berhati-hatilah. Kai bukan namja baik-baik" entah atas dasar apa Chanyeol memperingatkan Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Yeol. Aku sudah mengerti Kai meskipun kita belum lama saling mengenal. Dia namja baik" Kyungsoo menatap lekat mata Chanyeol membuatnya berpikir apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar mengenal siapa Kai.

"Dia memang baik tapi hanya disaat-saat tertentu. Aku mengenalnya sejak kami masih kecil. Kami bersaudara"

Uhuk Uhuk...

Kyungsoo tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bahkan yang ini hampir membuat napasnya berhenti mendadak.

"Saudara?"

Anggukan mantab menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir, mengapa dunia begitu sempit.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak masuk keapartemenku dulu, Kai-ah?" namja bereyeliner itu mendongakkan wajahnya kearah jendela mobil yang terbuka. Memperjelas pandangannya pada namja tan yang duduk dengan tenang dibelakang kemudi.

"Tidak, sayang. Appa mengajakku dan Jongdae hyung makan malam bersama. Sepertinya akan ada hal penting yang akan dia bahas" jawab Kai ogah-ogahan. Ya, Baekhyun tahu jika menyangkut Appanya, namja tampannya ini pasti akan langsung berubah ekspresi.

"Aigoo...sebegitu sebalnyakah kau pada Appamu?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. Menggoda.

"Bukan sebal lagi. Aku membencinya" lirih, bahkan jika Baekhyun tidak berada sedekat ini maka tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Jangan terlalu bersikap seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia Appamu" Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang keluarganya meskipun Ia dan Baekhyun telah berpacaran selama dua tahun. Namun aneh rasanya jika harus bercerita kepada Baekhyun. Untuk itu Kai hanya tersenyum sambil menganguk menjawab perkataan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku masuk, ne? Kau berhati-hatilah" Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaca mobil. Mengerti dengan maksud namja yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini membuat Kai harus mengerutkan dahinya.

Ada perasaan yang tiba-tiba aneh didalam dadanya. Biasanya Ia tidak akan segan untuk mencium Baekhyun dimanapun bahakn kapanpun. Tapi sekarang?

Ragu-ragu Kai mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia mengecupnya singkat hanya sebagai sarat. Setelah Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil, segera Kai menutup kacanya. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang setelah mendapat lambaian tangan ucapan selamat tinggal dari Baekhyun. Sejak saat itu Ia baru menyadari jika bibir Baekhyun tidak semanis milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Langit jingga telah berubah hitam saat mobil sport berwarna hitam itu terparkir rapi dihalaman luas milik keluarga Kim. Namja tampan itu keluar mobil dengan senyum tak juga lepas dari wajahnya. Ditangannya ada sebuah smartphone yang menghubungkan pesannya pada sosok manis diseberang sana.

 **To: Kyungie Baby**

 **Aku sudah sampai rumah. Kau dimana?**

 **From: Kyungie Baby**

 **Aku diapartemen. Segeralah mandi dan makan malam.**

Kai kembali tersenyum. Tidak salah Ia menjadikan Kyungsoo kekasihnya. Namja manis itu sangat perhatian padanya. Ya, meskipun dia tidak benar-benar pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti Baekhyun, tapi justru itulah daya tariknya.

Kai masih saja tersenyum hingga langkahnya terhenti dibawah tangga. Ia melihat Appanya yang berdiri angkuh diujung tangga sana. Kai memasukan ponselnya kesaku celananya saat tubuh Appanya berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendekat padanya.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya pria paruh baya itu halus. Namun hanya dijawab dengan keheningan oleh Kai.

"Segeralah mandi. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Appa ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu dan Jongdae"

Tepat setelah kaliamat itu diucapkan, satu sosok lain berjalan memasuki rumah dan berhenti disebelah Kai saat telinganya mendengar ada yang menyebutkan namanya.

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" tanya Jongdae tiba-tiba, membuat Kai menolehkan pandangannya pada hyung yang masih berjas putih-jas khas dokter itu.

"Ah..kau juga sudah pulang?" pria yang seharusnya dipanggil Appa itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan putra pertamanya itu.

Melihat keterdiaman kedua putranya membuat hati Yunho merasa terenyuh. Ia tidak tahu jika akan semenyakitkan ini ketika menghadapi kedua putra yang telah membencinya. Namun Ia harus bersikap tegas dan kuat. Dia adalah pemimpin keluarga, tidak seharusnya Ia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada kedua putranya.

"Yang pasti bukan masalah perusahaan" kalimat dari Yunho itu membuat Kai dan Jongdae saling bertatapan.

"Apa tentang wanita itu?" Kai melirikkan matanya pada sesosok wanita cantik bergaun hijau toska yang tengah berdiri didekat tangga.

Sontak Jongdae dan Yunho menolehkan pandangannya pada wanita cantik itu.

Yunho tersenyum sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih Appa, tapi kami tidak tertarik" ucap Kai acuh dan kemudian berjalan melewati Yunho. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia berada tepat didepan Yoona-wanita cantik itu. Mata tajam Kai menatap lekat mata sipit milik Yoona sebelum sebuah seringaian tercetak diwajah tampannya. Ia kembali melangkah melewati wanita itu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya dari Yoona.

Sementara Jongdae masih berada diposisinya. Ia yang sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari Kai mencoba bersikap sopan kepada tamu mereka meskipun Ia tahu jika tamu yang satu ini bukan hanya sekedar tamu biasa.

"Aku lelah, Appa. Jika kau ingin mengajakku berbicara tunggulah saat aku libur kerja" ucapnya lirih sambil mulai berjalan meningalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam mematung diposisinya.

"Nyonya, saya harap anda dapat memaklumi situasi ini. Saya permisi" ucap Jongdae saat Ia berada didepan Yoona dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menaiki tangga.

Yunho menghela napas berat. Yoona yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan calon suaminya itu segera berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Aku berharap jika Kyungsoo-mu tidak seperti mereka" terdengar kalimat putus asa dari nada bicara pria itu.

Yoona mengelus pundak Yunho sayang untuk meredam kesedihan Yunho.

"Kyungie-ku tentu lebih baik dari mereka" ucapan Yoona berhasil membuat Yunho menolehkan pandangan kearahnya.

Yoona memberikan senyumanhangat sebelum Ia membuaka suaranya.

"Mereka berdua hanya belum terbiasa, Yunho-ya. Mereka butuh waktu. Luka dihati mereka tidak akan semudah itu bisa tertutup sempurna. Bahkan jika bisa tertutup pasti masih ada bekasnya" tangan lembut Yonna masih setia mengelus pundak Yunho, memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamannan disana.

"Ya, kau benar. Mereka memang butuh waktu. Begitu juga aku yang membutuhkan waktu untuk menemukan putraku yang hilang"

Yoona hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan dari Yunho. Ia membenarkan, memang semua membutuhkan waktu. Bahkan takdir yang tertulis dari Tuhanpun karena waktu.

"Aku berharap kita segera menemukannya"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mian karena ceritanya agak ngawur. Jongsoo bener-bener dalam keadaan kurang baik sekarang, jadi ide cerita yang apa adanya inilah yang keluar dari otak saya. Saya harap kalian dapat menghargai dan tetap menyukai Hidden Love, ne?

Riview kalian akan sangat membantu mengembalikan mood menulis saya. Terimakasih :*

Haapy Reading...


	6. Chapter 6

**HIDDEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **KaiSoo, KaiBaek, ChanSoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **Typo(s), abal, alur gaje, Peringatan keras: Don't like Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prangg!

"Umma, hiks"

Sosok mungil itu tengah berjongkok disudut ruangan. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar, mata bulatnya mengeluarkan lelehan hangat yang tak juga berhenti, bibir merahnya berdarah, lututnya terluka.

Ia ketakutan. Suara teriakan dan bantingan benda-benda keras seakan menghantam dadanya. Disana, dihadapannya, kedua orang yang Ia sebut Umma dan Appa tengah perang mulut. Tak jarang pula mereka saling melayangkan pukulan menggunakan benda yang mereka temui.

"Kemana saja kau, hah?! Kau lihat Kyungsoo terluka! Dimana matamu?!"

Teriakan dari Appanya begitu menyakitkan. Mata bulat bocah mungil itu mengerjap hingga lelehan hangat kembali mengalir.

"Aku menjaganya dengan baik. Kau yang tidak pernah menjaga anak-anakmu dirumah!"

Suara tak kalah kencang juga menggema disetiap sudut ruangan. Semakin membuat bocah kecil itu meringkuk ketakutan.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak menjaga anak-anak dengan baik?! Kau lupa jika aku harus bekerja?! Harusnya itu MENJADI TANGGUNG JAWABMU!"

"Aku memang bertanggung jawab atas anak-anak!" bela wanita cantik itu dengan senyum kecutnya.

"Kau bertanggung jawab tapi membiarkan Kyungsoo terluka?! Ibu macam apa kau ini!"

Prang!

Lagi, benda kaca itu terbanting keras hingga serpihannya meloncat didepan tubuh bocah itu. Ia semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku sedang menjaga Jongin dan Jongdae! Bahkan kau tidak mengerti bagaimana repotnya aku mengurusi anak-anak! Kau hanya sibuk bermain dengan wanita murahan itu, kan?!"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras menyapa pipi mulus wanita yang dipanggil Umma itu. Pipinya yang putih mengecap telapak tangan dengan rona merah disana.

"Kau baru saja menuduhku?! Kau menuduhku tanpa bukti. Bahkan kau lebih buruk dariku! Kau bilang kau hanya menjaga Jongin dan Jongdae! Kau melupakan Kyungsoo! Dia terjatuh dari tangga dan itu semua karenamu!"

"Hiks...Umma"

Bocah itu semakin terisak saat melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar karenanya. Ia ingin berlari menuju kedua saudaranya yang juga tengah menangis didepan pintu kamar. Namun lututnya masih terlalu sakit untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Kau selalu menyalahkanku atas kesalahan kecil seperti ini. Tapi kau tidak pernah mau mengakui kesalahanmu. Dasar, brengsek!"

Plak!

Lagi, pria itu menampar wanita yang bahkan sudah mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya dengan keras. Ketiga bocah yang menyaksikan adu mulut dan adu pukul itu semakin terisak ketakutan.

"KAU KETERLALUAN! Ceraikan aku, Yunho. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus seperti ini!"

"Baiklah jika kau menginginkan itu. KITA BERCERAI! Aku tidak butuh istri yang melalaikan anaknya sepertimu!"

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, Kyungsoo melihat Appanya yang pergi keluar kamar. Sedangkan Ummanya langsung terduduk dilantai dengan deraian air mata.

"Umma~Umma~" mata bulatnya melihat kedua saudaranya mendekat dan memeluk Umma.

"Mianhae, sayang"

Setelah mengelus kepala kedua bocah kecil itu, Umma Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan mendekati lemari pakaian. Mengambil sebuah tas besar dan memasukkan semua pakaiannya kedalam tas.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melihat jika hyung tertuanya tengah mengehntikan aksi Ummanya. Sedangkan adik yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya datang mendekatinya.

"Hyung~apa itu cakit? Hiks..." tanya bocah itu sambil menunjuk luka pada sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dengan lelehan bening yang tak juga berhenti.

"Hyung jangan cakit. Maafkan Jongin tidak menjaga hyung..hiks" isakan itu semakin keras saat tubuh bocah berkulit tan itu memeluk hangat tubuh mungil bocah yang dipanggil hyung itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin-ah" bocah itu mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Kau telluka dan-"

"Kyungsoo, kau ikut Umma" suara wanita yang dipanggil Umma itu menggema memotong percakapan kedua bocah kecil yang terduduk dilantai.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap bingung. Rasa perih pada sudut bibir dan lututnya membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi untuk sedekar bertanya pada Ummanya.

Dengan cepat wanita itu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya. Hingga membuat kedua anak lelakinya yang lain mulai menangis. Mereka tahu jika Kyungsoo akan dibawa pergi.

"Umma, jangan tinggalkan kami" hyung tertua memohon dengan lelehan airmata.

"Maafkan Umma sayang. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik" setelah mengelus kepala kedua putranya, Umma Kyungsoo membawa tubuh mungilnya menjauh.

"Kyungcoo hyung~hiks. Kyungcoo hyung~" adik kecilnya berlari mengejar untuk meraih tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah~ Jongin~..." tangan mungil Kyungsoo tidak bisa meraih tangan Jongin karena Ummanya berlari menjauhi rumah mewah itu. Berlari meninggalkan kedua anak laki-lakinya yang lain. Ia terus berlari menyeberangi jalan hingga sebuah truk besar datang menghampiri tubuh mereka.

"Umma~"

BRAKKK!

"Umma!"

Deru nafas terasa kencang berhembus. Keringat dingin mengalir pada pelipis dan leher putihnya. Dadanya sesak, kepalanya berdenyut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa mimpi buruk itu kembali datang.

Tes

Lelehan pekat berbau amis menetes pada selimut berwarna putihnya. Selalu seperti ini.

Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus lelehan pekat itu. Namun bukannya berhenti yang ada cairan itu semakin deras mengalir hingga mengotori tangan mungilnya.

"Umma" lirihnya

.

.

.

"Kau ada kuliah pagi?" tanya namja berahang tegas saat melihat dongsaengnya mencomot roti dimeja makan.

"Umm" hanya deheman sebagai jawabannya.

"Dimana Appa?" tanya namja tan itu kemudian setelah mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi diseberang Jongdae.

"Appa kalian sudah berangkat" tiba-tiba suara lembut menyapa telinga mereka. Sontak saja kedua namja yang tengah melahap sarapannya itu menoleh kesumber suara. Sejenak suasana berubah hening. Kedua pasang mata itu dikejutkan oleh sosok wanita cantik yang tadi malam mereka lihat.

"Kau..." Kai tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Ayolah, belum pernah ada wanita yang berkeliaran dirumah mereka kecuali para maid.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Kalian akan terbiasa dengan keberadaanku setelah ini" ucap wanita cantik itu dengan senyumnya. Tangannya yang lentik meletakkan piring berisi potongan buah-buahan segar diatas meja makan.

"Apa maksudmu?" kini giliran Jongdae yang bertanya. Sebenarnya Ia tahu maksud dari wanita itu, hanya saja Ia ingin memastikan dari mulut wanita yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya itu sendiri.

"Aku yakin kalian tahu maksudku" senyum manis wanita itu tak luntur.

Kedua namja itu hanya terdiam tidak bermaksud menjawab perkataan wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang berkepala 4.

"Kalian tahu, Appa kalian sangat menyayangi kalian"

Kai berdecih mendengar ucapan itu. Siapa dia? Berani sekali membahas masalah keluarganya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak berhak berkata seperti ini, tapi jik-"

"Jika kau mengerti masalah ini bukan hakmu untuk berbicara, maka berhentilah" Kai memotong ucapan wanita itu. Ia kesal jika ada orang yang mencoba mengguruinya sementara orang ini sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun.

Suasana berubah hening. Yoona-wanita cantik itu hanya terdiam. Didalam hatinya Ia bertanya, apakah Ia terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan Appa dan kedua putranya ini? Tapi bagaimanapun juga Ia adalah calon Ibu mereka.

Beberapa detik berlalu hingga Kai kembali membuka suaranya.

"Terserah jika kau memilih menikahi Appa, tapi jangan sekalipun kau membahas masalahku dan Appa" dingin. Kalimat dari Kai selalu dingin. Jongdae memaklumi sikap dongsaengnya itu, karena memang begitulah sifat Kai.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia meletakkan tas gendongnya kebelakang, berjalan melewati Jongdae dan wanita cantik 'calon' ibunya itu.

Keheningan kembali menyapa rumah mewah keluarga Kim hingga satu helaan nafas dari Jongdae membuyarkan lamunan Yoona.

"Aku harap kau bisa terbiasa dengan sikap Kai seperti kau menyuruh kami terbiasa denganmu"

Deg

Kalimat halus memang, namun mampu menghentak jantung Yoona. Sebegitu terlukanyakah hati mereka?

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar saat melihat note kecil yang Ia bawa. Sambil menyetir mobil sport berwarna merahnya, sesekali Ia terkikik membayangkan bagaimana reaksi namja bermata bulat yang beberapa hari ini mencuri hatinya jika Ia menjemputnya.

Ia telah berada diplataran luas sebuah apartemen. Memarkirkan mobil sportnya dengan tergesa untuk kemudian melangkah memasuki lobi apartemen. Bukan apartemen mewah memang, namun cukup menunjukkan status sosial orang-orang yang berada disana.

Chanyeol bersemangat menaiki lift yang kebetulan terbuka. Memencet tombol angka 5 untuk menuju ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Sesekali tangan kokohnya terangkat untuk membenarkan kemeja berwarna kremnya yang sedikit kusut. Megecek kembali note kecil itu sambil terus tersenyum lebar. Untung saja didalam lift hanya dirinya sendiri. Jika seseorang mengetahui bahwa Putra Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang sedang tersenyum sendiri, apa jadinya?

Ting

Lift terbuka dan Ia langsung dihadapkan dengan lorong luas berarsitektur klasik. Kakinya mulai melangkah dan matanya mulai mencari. Disini hanya ada sekitar 3 rumah apartemen, dan itu memudahkan Chanyeol mendapatkan apartemen Kyungsoo.

"1214" ucapnya bersemangat saat telah menemukan apa yang Ia cari.

Tangan besarnya Ia angkat untuk memencet bel, berharap Kyungie'nya' benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu namun tak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo membukakan pintu. Ia memencet beberapa kali lagi.

Masih belum ada jawaban.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Membuka salah satu aplikasi yang mencatat semua hal tentang Kyungsoo termasuk...password apartemennya.

"123321. Huh, password macam apa ini?" kekehnya

Pip

Berhasil. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, merasa bangga dengan salah satu tangan kanannya yang tak pernah gagal mencari informasi apapun tentang Kyungsoo.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol memasuki apartemen berukuran cukup luas itu. Suasana yang masih remang menandakan sang penghuni belum menunjukkan eksistensinya. Masih asik mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala sudut apartemen, tiba-tiba...

Prangg!

Terdengar suara pecahan benda menyapa telinganya. Chanyeol segera berlari menuju dapur, dimana suara pecahan itu berasal. Chanyeol sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo karena Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo memiliki satu riwayat penyakit yang serius.

Setibanya didapur Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang sedang berpegangan pada kulkas dengan satu tangannya menyentuh pelipisnya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Astaga, Kyungie!"

.

.

.

Namja berkulit tan itu tengah gelisah. Pasalnya sudah dari tadi pagi Ia menghubungi Kyungsoo'nya' tapi tak ada balasan apapun. Tubuh mungil kekasihnya itupun juga sama sekali tidak terlihat dikampus. Dimana Kyungsoo? Apa dia sakit? Pikiran itu selalu saja muncul dikepalanya. Ya, masih sangat jelas diingatannya saat Kai melihat Kyungsoo'nya' yang berdarah saat itu.

"Kai-ya, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" suara halus itu tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Bagaimana bisa Ia lupa jika sedang bersama Baekhyun?

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Kai begitu acuh padanya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

Tidak ada jawaban

Justru Kai malah berpikir tentang Kyungsoo'nya'.

' _Apa mungkin Kyungsoo sedang bersama Chanyeol?'_

"Kai-ya" Baekhyun menggoyang pelan lengan Kai.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Deg

Baekhyun tersentak saat Kai memanggil namanya. Biasanya Kai akan memanggilnya sayang, baby, changi, atau apapun, bukan namanya.

"Huh?"

"Aku harus segera pergi. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri kan?" tanya Kai dengan raut seriusnya.

"Tidak biasanya. Ada urusan apa?" Baekhyun yang merasa curigapun bertanya.

"Dengan Chanyeol. Aku pergi,ne?"

Cup

Kai mengecup dahi Baekhyun singkat dan segera berjalan menjauh. Bahkan saat berpapasan dengan Tao, Kai hanya melewatinya saja tanpa menghiraukan sapaan dari namja panda itu.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Tao setelah mendudukkan bokongnya dibangku sebelah Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditanya masih melongo sambil menatap punggung Kai yang menjauh.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" pertanyaan Tao membuat Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada namja panda itu.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh, Tao-zi"

"Aneh?"

"Kai. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap aneh padaku" Baekhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Apa dia mencampakanmu?"

Ups! Sepertinya uri panda salah memilih kalimat. Buktinya Ia langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari namja bereyeliner itu.

"Ma-maksudku bukankah kau bilang Kai aneh. Jadi yang ada dikepalaku hanya pertanyaan itu. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hyung" Tao bergidik sendiri.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bagaimana kabar tentang Appanya Kai?"

Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Appa Kai?"

"Ani. Bukankah kau bilang jika Appa Kai di Korea sekarang. Apa kau sudah dikenalkan padanya?" Tao menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Bagaimana aku akan dikenalkan pada Appanya Kai jika Kai saja bersikap aneh padaku"

Oke, sepertinya Tao memang harus menjaga pertanyaannya. Karena setiap pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu membuat bibir tipis milik sahabatnya itu mengerucut.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu suatu saat nanti" lirihnya

.

.

.

"Maaf karena merepotkanmu, Yeol" Kyungsoo tengah duduk disofa setelah mendapat penanganan dari Chanyeol. Tangan mungilnya memegangi kapas lembut yang menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat. Tidak sia-sia jika Ia selalu membawa kotak obat didalam tasnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokterpun juga sangat membantu disaat genting seperti ini.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, Kyung" tegas Chanyeol sambil merapikan kembali kotak obatnya.

"Ini bukan masalah serius" jawab Kyungsoo singkat

"Gangguan fungsi otak kau bilang bukan masalah serius? Astaga, Kyungsoo! Kau bisa mati kapan saja jika kau terus mengeluarkan darah seperti ini!"

"Kau...darimana-"

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo. Kau lupa siapa aku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo. Ia meneliti wajah pucat namja mungil itu dengan seksama.

"Ahh...benar. Kau pasti tahu karena kau seorang dokter" ucap Kyungsoo lemah

Tidak, sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu karena dia yang telah menjadi stalker Kyungsoo selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Chanyeol yang telah mengorek kehidupan Kyungsoo tanpa Ia ketahui. Jika dipikir secara logika, sangat tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengetahui suatu penyakit tanpa melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan. Namun Ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Kyungsoo jika Ia mengetahui semuanya dari hasil penguntitan tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki penyakit semacam ini, Kyung?" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo untuk menatap manik mata bulat itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Mata penuh kekhawatiran dari Chanyeol membuat hatinya terasa dicubit. Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang menanyakan hal semacam ini kepadanya. Bahkan Ahjummanya sendiri tidak mengetahui perihal penyakit ini.

"Kyungie" Chanyeol kembali memanggil lembut nama Kyungsoo karena namja mungil itu tak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Aku belum tahu, Chanyeol. Aku takut" bergetar. Nadanya bergetar. Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia tahu pasti Kyungsoo memiliki waktu yang sulit selama ini.

"Kita harus memeriksakannya" Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya saat Ia rasa Kyungsoo membalas pelukan hangatnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia takut jika harus mengetahui penyakit apa yang tengah bersarang ditubuhnya.

"Aku takut"

Deg

Chanyeol merasa dadanya sesak. Sebegitu rapuhnyakah hati Kyungsoo?

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Kyungie. Kau percaya padaku?" Chanyeol mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsoo memberi kenyamanan disana. Kyungsoo menikmatinya. Sentuhan dari Chanyeol benar-benar bisa mengembalikan moodnya.

Sesaat hanya detingan jam yang terdengar. Kesunyian diapartemen itu begitu terasa. Namun Chanyeol mulai mengulas senyumnya saat perlahan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ya, setidaknya Ia yang harus menjaga Kyungsoo. Karena selama hidupnya, hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa merubah pola pikirnya dari namja datar dan arogan menjadi namja penuh rasa ingin tahu dan penyayang. Setidaknya itulah yang Ia pelajari sejak mengenal Kyungsoo.

Drrttt...Drrttt...

Ponsel dari Kyungsoo membuyarkan acara mereka. Kyungsoo segera melepas pelukan hangat dari Chanyeol dan mengambil ponselnya diatas meja.

 **From: Kai Kkamjong**

 **Aku didepan apartemenmu. Keluarlah!**

Deg

Bagaimana ini? Ia lupa jika sekarang statusnya adalah kekasih Kai. Dan keberadaan Chanyeol disini pasti akan membuat Kai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Kyungsoo sedikit melirik kearah Chanyeol yang masih tak bergerak diposisinya. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Menyembunyikan Chanyeol? Itu konyol. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Chanyeol jika Ia melakukannya? Tapi apa yang dipikirkan Kai jauh lebih penting dari pada apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Ah,tidak tidak. Chanyeol adalah orang yang telah menolongnya, tidak mungkin Ia menjadi egois hanya karena Kai. Argh...sepertinya hal kecil seperti ini bisa berdampak banyak dikepalanya.

Ting tong

Bunyi bel terdengar dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo gugup.

"Apa kau memiliki tamu?" pertanyaan dari Chanyeol membuat pemikiran Kyungsoo yang melayang kemana-mana akhirnya terfokus juga.

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Nugu? Apa tamu penting?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kai" ucap Kyungsoo ragu. Ya, ia ragu memberitahu Chanyeol siapa tamunya karena kemarin Chanyeol baru saja memperingatkannya agar tidak berdekatan dengan Kai. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Ia tidak boleh berbohong. Kai adalah namjachingunya sekarang.

"Kai? Untuk apa dia datang kesini?" Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu masuk. Sementara Kyungsoo yang gugup bertambah gugup saat langkah Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan pintu. Kyungsoo segera melepas kapas penyumbat hidungnya dan sedikit berlari untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol.

Grep

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa ada yang menahan lengannya.

"Jangan beritahu apapun pada Kai" mohonnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin bertanya banyak tentang hal ini. Kenapa sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat takut pada Kai? Namun niatnya itu Ia urungkan ketika lagi-lagi telinganya mendengar bunyi bel.

Ceklek

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan yang tampak adalah raut wajah Kai yang kebingungan.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau disini?" Kai menunjuk hidung Chanyeol

"Kau tahu apartemen Kyungsoo?" bukannya menanggapi pertanyaan Kai, Chanyeol justru balik bertanya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" dan Kaipun juga bersikap sama. Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol justru kembali bertanya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo muncul dari balik punggung Chanyeol dengan senyum paksa diwajahnya.

Kai tertegun. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang bahkan masih memakai piyama tidur bergambar pororo. Dan...bercak darah? Kai mengamati lebih dalam. Apa benar yang ada dipiyama kekasihnya ini adalah bercak darah?

"Anyeong, Kai-ya" Kyungsoo menyapa seceria mungkin. Sementara Kai hanya menatapnya datar. Mengerti dengan raut wajah Kai yang kurang enak dipandang, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Umh, sebaiknya kau pulang, Yeol. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu" Chanyeol tersentak. Apa dia baru saja diusir oleh namja yang disukainya?

Tapi melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang kurang nyaman dengan situasi ini, Chanyeol berusaha memaklumi. Mungkin kehadirannya masih belum bisa diterima oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Jika kau butuh seuatu segera hubungi aku, arraseo?" Chanyeol mengusak pelan kepala Kyungsoo sebelum Ia berjalan menuju sofa untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Kai, aku titip Kyungsoo. Jaga dia baik-baik selama aku tidak ada" dan kalimat itu mengiringi kepergian Chanyeol.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak. Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya, dan apa tadi Chanyeol bilang? Menjaga Kyungsoo selama dia tidak ada? Hey, siapa kekasih Kyungsoo disini?

"Kau datang?" perkataan Kyungsoo mengembalikan atensi Kai namja mungil itu kembali.

"Masuklah. Akan aku buatkan jus jeruk yang enak" tawarnya sambil melangkahkan kaki mungilnya memasuki apartemen. Kai mengikuti dari belakang dengan kepala yang dipenuhi pertanyaan. Tapi sepertinya Ia harus mengontrol apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo dihari kedua mereka pacaran sangat tidak bagus menurutnya.

"Apa kau dan Chanyeol sedang dalam urusan penting?" pertanyaan halus yang sengaja diucapkan Kai. Ia berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo yang sedang memilih beberapa buah jeruk untuk dijadikan jus.

"Chanyeol datang untuk meminjam buku padaku" bodoh! Dimana otakmu Kyungsoo? Mana mungkin mahasiswa kedokteran semester akhir meminjam buku pada mahasiswa kesenian tingkat menengah.

"Buku apa yang dia pinjam?" Kai yang merasa aneh akhirnya kembali bertanya.

Kyungoo menutup kulkasnya setelah mendapatkan beberapa buah jeruk segar. Ia sengaja tidak menolehkan pandangannya pada Kai agar tidak ketahuan jika Ia sedang berbohong.

"Buku kekesian tentu saja. Dia sedang mengadakan penelitian mengenai kerja otak dan pengaruh musik" bersyukurlah dengan alasan yang 'mungkin' sedikit masuk akal ini.

Kyungsoo merasakan jika Kai tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Maka ia beranikan dirinya menghadap Kai.

"Kai-ya, kau sedang tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh tentangku kan?" Kyungsoo menatap wajah Kai yang menunduk.

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kai. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak mendengar yang aku katakan kemarin, Kyungsoo" kepala Kai mulai terangkat hingga menunjukkan mata tajam yang seperti ingin menguliti Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu bergidik. Ternyata Kai memiliki sisi yang seperti ini.

Sret

Grep

Secara tiba-tiba Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menghantam tembok disisi dapur. Ia kembali mengungkung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo seperti yang Ia lakukan kemarin.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya menahan sakit dipunggungnya. Kemudia perlahan membuka kedua mata bulatnya saat nafas hangat kembali menyapa kedua pipi gembilnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sama seperti kemarin.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu" Kai mempertegas maksudnya.

"Ak-aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Chanyeol, Kai" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap mata Kai. Sangat terlihat sifat overprotectif disana.

"Sentuhan tangan Chanyeol dikepalamu. Aku tidak menyukainya" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Berbisik lembut disebelah telinga namja mungil itu. Kyungsoo bergetar. Rasanya lututnya melemas mendengar suara Kai yang sangat menggodanya.

"Ta-tapi aku-"

Chu~

Ciuman singkat dikedua belah bibir tebal itu membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya. Hanya singkat namun sukses membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

Kai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo. Ia tahu jika ini tidak baik. Terlalu menekan Kyungsoo sama saja membuat namja manis ini tidak nyaman. Jadi Ia berpikir untuk mengikuti alur saja. Bertanya baik-baik agar tidak ada suatu hal buruk yang menimpa hubungan yang bahkan baru saja dimulai ini. Ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Dan Ia tidak ingin jika hubungannya bermasalah hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini.

"Aku percaya padamu" Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya lucu saat Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia menjadi semakin bersalah. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?

Sementara Kai berusaha mengulas senyumnya. Ia tidak mau menjadi egois. Karena sebenarnya yang brengsek disini adalah dia sendiri. Tidak mungkin Ia melarang Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan Chanyeol sementara dia sendiri memiliki hubungan dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mempermasalahkan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu

Kai menggeleng dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Melihat reaksi Kai membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Segera Ia menghamburkan tubuh mungilnya kepelukan Kai.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kai-ya. Gomawo" hanya senyum dan sentuhan lembut pada kepalanya yang menjadi jawaban Kai. Dan Kai, Ia terlalu larut pada kepolosan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bilang jika dia mencintai Kai, tapi rasa cinta Kai jauh melebihi rasa cintanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kai terjatuh. Ya, Kai terjatuh pada pesona dan ketulusan Kyungsoo. Untuk itu Ia lebih memilih mengalah karena rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo yang begitu besar.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Chanyeol menatap penuh minat pada namja berahang tegas yang tengah duduk didepannya. Ruang kerja yang cukup besar itu mampu membuat suara bass dari Chanyeol menggema.

"Kau mendapatkan ini dari mana?" namja berahang tegas itu mengangkat kertas yang sedari tadi Ia pegang untuk ditunjukkan pada Chanyeol.

"Aku menemukannya dirumah Kyungsoo" jawabnya cepat

"Jadi namja yang kau stalker itu bernama Kyungsoo?" kekehan keluar dari bibir namja itu.

"Ayolah Jongdae. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan padaku apa maksud dari tulisan-tulisan itu. Hanya kau dokter ahli saraf yang bisa kupercaya" Chanyeol mulai merengek.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Dengarkan aku baik-baik" namja bernama Jongdae itu meletakkan kertasnya diatas meja dan menatap wajah penasaran Chanyeol. Ia menghela napas sebentar sebelum menjelaskan hasil analisis dari kertas itu.

"Disini dijelaskan jika Kyungsoo menderita penyakit Alzheimer" Jongdae menunjuk salah satu deretan tulisan yang terjejer rapi disana.

"Kau tahu kan jika penyakit ini adalah penyakit yang berkaitan dengan penurunan fungsi otak?" lanjutnya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Gangguan fungsi otak yang dimaksud disini diakibatkan beberapa hal, misalnya kecelakaan hingga terdapat cidera parah dikepala, riwayat kesehatan keluarga, atau gaya hidup. Menurut catatan ini, Kyungsoo menderita Alzheimer dikarenakan kecelakaan yang pernah Ia alami" Jongdae menjeda perkataanya untuk melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol memang menginginkan penjelasan lebih dari Jongdae. Ia tidak berniat bertanya dulu sebelum Jongdae benar-benar mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Penyakit ini biasanya diderita oleh orang-orang lanjut usia, namun karena penyebab disini adalah dari gen dan karena kecelakaan jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan pasien seusia Kyungsoo bisa menderita penyakit semacam ini. Dia mengalami kecelakaan yang bukan hanya sekedar otaknya saja yang terkena efek, namun juga beberapa ruas tulang belakangnya yang rusak dan dapat menyebabkan kelumpuhan jika otaknya terlalu diforsir berlebihan. Cidera saraf perifer lah yang menyebabkan sakit kepala luar biasa hingga mimisan bahkan menyebabkan tubuh mati rasa secara bertahap. Kau pasti paham dengan penjelasanku sejauh ini bukan?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Pandangannya kosong mengarah Jongdae. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo akan lumpuh?"tanyanya lemah

"Bukan hanya lumpuh, bahkan Ia bisa meninggal jika fungsi otaknya telah menurun jauh. Lebih mudahnya Kyungsoo akan mati secara perlahan"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Chanyeol seperti terjerembab didasar palung setelah menaiki tebing tinggi dan curam. Jantungnya seperti tersayat. Orang yang Ia cintai memiliki penyakit semacam ini? Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?

"Apa penyakit ini bisa sembuh?" rasanya Ia telah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya atas pertanyaan yang satu ini.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ada beberapa resep yang bisa membantu memperlambat jalannya gangguan fungsi diotaknya. Dan hanya dari diri pasien sendiri yang bisa menentukan cepat atau lambatnya perkembangan penurunan fungsi otak itu"

Lagi, Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jika kau benar-benar terobsesi padanya, lakukan sesuatu, Yeol. Jangan sampai semuanya sia-sia" ucapan dari Jongdae membuat Chanyeol kembali fokus pada pemikiran awalnya. Ya, Ia telah berjanji untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Setidaknya sebelum semua terlambat Ia harus bisa menjadikan Kyungsoo bahagia. Ia memang belum lama mengenal Kyungsoo, namun pesona namja mungil itulah yang telah menariknya kedalam kehidupannya. Dan Chanyeol akan terus melanjutkan langkahnya meskipun tarikan itu semakin kuat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Anyeoong...fast Update nih buat nemenin malem minggu kalian, yeeaayy! *Prok prok prok

Udah ketahuan kan Kyungsoo anak siapa dan penyakitnya apa?

Itu nama penyakit udah sering denger sih sebenernya, dan memang bener itu adalah gejala penurunan fungsi otak. Biasanya penderita berusia 40-65 th yang rentan sama penyakit ini. Tapi berhubung dicerita ini Kyungsoo menderita penyakit karena gen (keturunan) dan karena kecelakaan jadi masuk logika kalian kan kenapa bisa dia menderita penyakit ini?

Penjelasannya memang gak detile karena Jongsoo ambil inti-intinya aja. JongSoo juga bukan jurusan kedokteran jadi gak begitu paham sama diagnosa yang terlalu belibet. Chap ini dibuat murni **'untuk kepentingan cerita'** dengan sedikit bumbu abal dari JongSoo tentunya Hahah... Jadi yang mau ngebash bagian ini, tolong dipikirkan lagi ya. Biar makin jelas, lebih baik search mbah google deh. Biar kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari jempol gak menusuk hati *eh /efek bash kemaren tente/

Terimakasih telah berkenan membaca. Saran sangat dinantikan. Jadi ripiuw, plis! n_n

.

 **.** **park28sooyah** : Khekhe...jadi nebak-nebak sendiri kan? Ntar geregetan sendiri juga loh. Tenang, Chansoo momen akan selalu ada kok. Tunggu aja *smirk

 **.** **meyriza** : Karakter Kkamjong yang minta dibegal itulah daya tarik cerita ini mey, bwahaha...

 **.** **anisafransiskaa** : Ntar juga putus dari Baek kok, tapi tunggu jong tobat dulu :D jangan nyesek dong, mereka tetep bersatu kok meskipun sodaraan *eh

 **.** **Yessi94esy** : Sudah nextnextnext nih chingu. Gomawo karena berkenan membaca :D

 **.** **unniechan1** : Jongsoo lagi gak enak badan chingu-ya, jadi mian kalo Up chap kemaren kelamaan. Gantinya chap ini fast kan? Hehe.. misteri telah terpecahkan dalam satu chap loh ini. kasih apa ini Jongsoonya? Iya, bener apa katamu. Gomawo atas dukungannya. Duh, makin cinta deh sama kamu *lhoh

 **.** **FarydahKAISOO8812** : Terimakasih chingu... semoga selalu suka dengan ff Jongsoo yang abal-abal sebiji 500 ini *eh itu bala-bala ding

 **.** **Rahmah736** : Pasti seru dong, kan Jongsoo yang bikin dengan cinta dan kasih sayang *apadeh. Iya mereka sodaraan, tapi bukan tiri. Oiya, gomawo karena sudah ripiuw juga di FB, JongSoo mah sukanya nyoba-nyoba jadi maklumi saja :D

 **.** **Dhina395** : Nih reader yang namanya sama, terimakasih selalu memberi riview, mempaporitkan, mempolow, menginpit bbm JongSoo juga. Semoga makin banyak sharing, makin bisa akrab. Gomawoo...

 **.** **rakaahmada** : Iya ribet. Cinta segi apa ya? Jejar genjang mungkin :D

 **.** **kianaevellyn** : JongSoo sakit kemarin kiana, jadi mian Upnya lama. Tapi ini udah fast kan? Chansoo Kaisoo akan selalu ada momennya kok. Tapi diporsi mereka masing-masing ya...

 **.** **yuniawijayanti2002** : sabar, mereka pasti akan ada ceritanya masing-masing. kenapa bisa Kyung sodaraan ama Kai, dan kai sodaraan ama chan, tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya aja, khekhe...

 **.** **Sofia Magdalena** : Iya sofi, gomawo atas dukungannya. Makin sayang deh sama sofi XOXO. Hahaha...sebelum Yunho mau nikah ama Ahjumanya soo, Kaisoo udah sodaraan. Tuh udah dijelasin diatas. Untuk Baek, gak tau kenapa dia malah kaya jadi cameo disini. khekhe...maapkan JongSoo.

 **.** **Kaisooship** : Khekhe...iya gak dipikirin kok walaupun nyelekit :D. Mereka sodaraan dan ntar Kyung mati apa enggaknya tergantung readers aja deh suka yang mati-matian apa enggak *eh

 **.** **SevtrisaV** : Nih JongSoo fast Update. Gomawo sudah menanti ff JongSoo~

 **.** **andiasli99** : Kaisoo momen untuk 1 chap penuh belom bisa terealisasi, nunggu menteri tandatangan kontrak perjanjian dulu yah *apadeh. Gomawo atas dukungannya XOXO

 **.** **waiz Snivy** : Hahaha...kkamjong mah emang pemaksa orangnya. Chansoo akan selalu hadir kok, apalagi udah disuruh panggil 'kyungie' noh. Gomawo, ne dek udah ripiuw. Istirahatnya udah cukup kok, sekarang giliran nulisnya :D

 **.** **Lovesoo** : Jangan sedih, udah Up lagi nih fic nya. Gomawo sudah bersedia meriview~


	7. Chapter 7

**HIDDEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **KaiSoo, KaiBaek, ChanSoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **Typo(s), abal, alur gaje, Peringatan keras: Don't like Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, darimana kau mengetahui alamat apartemenku?" namja bermata bulat itu mencomot keripik dari toples yang tengah dibawa oleh namja berkulit tan. Kepalanya menyandar pada bahu sang namja dengan nyaman.

"Menemukan alamatmu itu sangat mudah, Kyungie. Kau belum tahu siapa aku?" kata namja berkulit tan itu percaya diri. Tubuhnya yang menyandar pada sofa empuk bergerak untuk memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawaban polos itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Kepalanya mendongak sehingga kedua mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata elang milik Kai.

"Itulah sebabnya kau tidak memiliki teman. Kau tidak mengenal sekitarmu, bahkan kau tidak mengenal pria populer sepertiku" kekehan dari Kai membuat bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut.

"Aish,,,apa hubungannya? Lagi pula aku memang tidak ingin berteman dengan mereka"

Mendengar jawaban aneh itu Kai kemudian meletakkan toples keripiknya diatas meja. Mengerutkan kening sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih bersandar pada bahunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Hanya ingin saja" jawabnya enteng

"Kau aneh. Kau harus lebih sering bersosialisasi, Kyungie"

"Aku sudah merasa tenang dengan kehidupanku yang seperti ini. Terasa lebih nyaman saat sendiri" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai, berganti menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan tayangan kartun kesukaannya.

Sejenak Kai terdiam, mencerna maksud yang coba diutarakan oleh kekasihnya.

Kai merubah posisinya menghadap Kyungsoo, mata tajamnya menelisik setiap inci mimik wajah dari namja mungilnya itu.

"Apa kau mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku?" tanyanya lembut. Tangan kanannya tergerak untuk mengelus pelan surai hitam kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Kai, mata bulatnya berbinar lembut memancarkan aura sejuk yang menenangkan. Kai terbuai, hingga tanpa sadar Ia mengulas senyumnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ragu karena aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Hanya saja setiap aku terbangun, selalu nama Umma yang kusebut" ucapnya tanpa disadari.

"Umma?"

"Umh. Ahjuma bilang Umma ku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil. Kami mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu"

Kai terdiam sesaat, sebelum bibir tebalnya kembali bersuara.

"Lalu Appamu?"

"Aku tidak ingat" Kyungsoo tersenyum getir dan Kai merasakan jika sekarang Kyungsoonya bersedih.

"Mianhae" ucap Kai lirih

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Aku menceritakan ini karena aku tidak mau kau merasa penasaran terhadapku" Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Kai yang memberenggut. Tangan mungilnya tergerak untuk menyentuh tangan kokoh Kai yang masih bergerak mengelus surainya.

"Selama ini aku tidak memiliki tempat bersandar. Bahkan ketika mimpi itu datang aku hanya bisa memendamnya sendiri. Aku tidak memiliki seseorang untuk menceritakan apa yang aku rasakan. Kau tahu, sejak kecil aku terbiasa sendiri, apapun aku lakukan sendiri, itulah sebabnya kebiasaan menyendiriku terbawa hingga aku dewasa" Kyungsoo menatap penuh atensi pada kedua mata Kai. Ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa memang dirinya merasa baik-baik saja dengan keadaannya sekarang. Meskipun dalam hati kecilnya Ia merasa kesepian.

Tapi Kai bukan orang bodoh yang percaya begitu saja pada tatapan Kyungsoo. Ia mengerti bagaimana Kyungsoo mengalami kesulitan selama ini. Matanya memancarkan, dan Kyungsoo tidak pandai menutupi kebohongannya.

"Kau memilikiku sekarang" Kai menatap lekat kedua manik mata Kyungsoo. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan mungil itu lembut dan tersenyum "Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku mulai sekarang. Semua yang kau rasakan, semua yang kau keluhkan, aku akan mendengarkanmu dengan baik" Kyungsoo membalas senyum Kai. Ia merasakan ketulusan itu. Ketulusan yang terpancar dari diri Kai.

"Apa itu artinya kau mencintaiku?" Kyungsoo bertanya polos dengan binar mata yang indah

"Tentu saja" jawab Kai mantab

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?"

Kai berpikir sejenak. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo menikmati pelukan hangat itu, pelukan yang mampu menggetarkan dadanya.

"Karena kau istimewa. Kau memiliki pesona yang berbeda, Kyungie. Matamu, senyummu, wajahmu, semuanya. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang" Kai mengucapkan tanpa sadar. Otomatis Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Kai.

"Mengingatkan pada siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kai tercekat. Ia baru menyadari jika perkataannya salah. Menyamakan Kyungsoo pada orang lain pasti akan membuatnya terluka. Namun Ia terlanjur mengucapkannya, mana bisa Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu saja. Paling tidak Ia harus sedikit bercerita, seperti yang dilakukan namja mungil itu.

Kai menghela napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menarik tubuh namja mungilnya untuk kembali bersandar pada dada hangatnya.

"Dulu aku memiliki dua hyung. Satu bernama Kim Jongdae dan Kim...aku lupa" Kai memandang kosong kearah televisi yang masih menyala.

"Lupa?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Dia menghilang sejak Umma membawanya pergi"

"Umma mu?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah hampa Kai yang tanpa ekspresi.

Kai kembali mengangguk.

"Kami memiliki waktu yang indah saat kami masih bersama. Bermain bersama, berlari bersama, menggambar bersama, aku menyukai semua hal saat kami bersama. Tapi..."

"Tunggu, kau mengingat semuanya tapi kau tidak mengingat namanya?" tanya Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Kai.

"Kami mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu. Aku mengingat, saat itu aku mengejar Umma dan hyung, tapi sebuah truk datang dan..." Kai menghentikan ucapannya. Napasnya tiba-tiba tersengal.

"Kai-ya, gwenchana?" Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan Kai pun bertanya.

Kai terdiam, matanya menatap kosong kearah televisi yang sama sekali tak membuat pikirannya teralih.

"Kai" Kyungsoo menyentuh lembut sisi wajah Kai dan membuat namja tampan itu kembali memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Tatapan penuh atensi seperti biasanya.

"Aku lapar"

"Pppfftt"

"Jangan tertawa~"

"Kau menghentikan cerita hanya karena lapar?" Kyungsoo menahan tawanya saat Kai mengangguk polos.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Spagetty kimci" ucapnya penuh semangat sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Haha...arraseo. Kau tunggu disini, ne? Aku akan membuatkan yang enak untukmu" kata Kyungsoo riang sebelum melangkah menuju dapur.

Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Senyum getir yang sama sekali tak disadari oleh kekasih mungilnya itu. Ya, Ia memang sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang akan Ia ceritakan pada Kyungsoo. Ingatannya menghilang dan Ia ragu dengan memorinya.

"Karena aku masih berharap itu bukan kau, Kyungie"

.

.

Langit telah berganti warna menjadi jingga saat kaki jenjang membawa tubuh penuh kharisma itu memasuki salah satu ruangan. Dibelakangnya turut berjalan seorang pria muda dengan setelan jas rapi dengan tablet pc ditangan kanannya. Pria yang tak lain adalah Yunho itu kemudian mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa empuk ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan pria lain yang sedari tadi mengekorinya dengan setia telah bersiap untuk melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

"Saya telah memastikan jika dia benar-benar putra kandung anda, Tuan. Hasil pemeriksaan dari Rumah Sakit yang selama beberapa bulan ini dikunjunginya menyatakan jika darah anda 100% cocok dengannya."

Yunho tercekat lalu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"100%?"

Ilhoon mengggeser tablet pc nya beberapa kali dan mulai menerangkan hasil laporannya saat layar tabletnya mengarah pada beberapa baris tulisan disana.

"Karena anda memiliki golongan darah O dan mantan istri anda juga bergolongan darah O, maka dia juga memiliki golongan darah O. Menurut Dokter, karena golongan darah O bersifat homozigot sehingga pada keturunannya juga akan memiliki golongan darah yang sama"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Seulas senyum tipis tersemat diantara belah bibirnya. Hanya beberapa saat karena kemudian senyum itu pudar berganti raut khawatir.

"Lalu apa dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja?"

Ilhoon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tablet pc nya, menatap sang Direktur tampan dengan raut muka yang sulit ditebak.

"Tidak, Tuan"

Yunho kembali mengerut bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Ilhoon?

"Putra anda memiliki penyakit yang cukup serius. Alzheimer, semacam gangguan fungsi otak yang kemungkinan besar akan membuatnya lumpuh dalam hitungan bulan"

Deg

Yunho menahan napas setelah mendengar keterangan mengejutkan dari Ilhoon. Raut wajah yang biasanya penuh kharisma kini berganti dengan raut kekhawatiran dan penyesalan. Penyesalan? Tentu saja. Ayah mana yang tidak menyesal mendapat kabar buruk mengenai putranya setelah hilang belasan tahun? Bahkan Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dan seperti apa rupa putranya sekarang.

Yunho menempelkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi. Tatapannya kosong, pikirannya berkelut, tubuhnyapun terasa lunglai. Apa yang selama ini Ia pikirkan ternyata benar. Mantan istrinya memang memiliki riwayat penyakit itu, sehingga tidak menutup kemungkinan salah satu dari ketiga putranya akan mendapatkan penyakit yang sama. Namun Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika yang mendapatkan penyakit ini adalah putra kesayangannya yang hilang. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ayah. Ia merasa tak berguna.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan pemikiran-pemikiran semrawutnya. Kemudian Ia mulai kembali fokus saat menatap Ilhoon dengan raut muka yang mengatakan 'Anda harus segera bertemu dengannya, Tuan'. Yunho menghela napasnya berat sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Cari dia Ilhoon. Bawa dia pulang"

.

.

' _Baekhyun-ah, aku harus segera pergi. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri kan?'_

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Ingatannya terus saja berputar pada kejadian di perpustakaan bersama Kai tadi siang. Bibir Kai yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nama' membuat pikirannya terganggu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran itu. Lalu matanya mengedar, berhenti pada kelambu berwarna pastel yang bergerak lembut tertiup angin.

"Kamar ini terasa begitu sepi sejak kepergianmu, Kai-ya"

Hati Baekhyun terasa ingin menjerit. Ia kesepian dan Ia tidak suka itu. Setelah dua tahun selalu bersama Kai dan tiba-tiba jauh dari sang namja tampan membuatnya tersiksa.

"Kai-ya, bogoshipo" Baekhyun meringkuk pada kasur empuknya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara bantal-bantal besar untuk menahan deraian air yang bisa jatuh kapan saja dari pelupuknya.

Beberapa saat hanya dentingan jam yang terdengar, hingga tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu bangkit terduduk dengan senyum cerah dikedua belah bibirnya. Tangannya meraih ponsel dimeja nakas dan kemudian menekan beberapa tombol yang Ia hapal.

Tuut...

' _Yeobseyo'_

Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya saat mendengar suara berat nan seksi kesukaannya.

"Kai-ya, bogoshipo~" ucapnya manja.

' _Aku juga merindukanmu, changi'_

Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat mendengar panggilan kesayangan itu kembali. Ia merasa jika Kainya memang masih sama seperti Kai yang kemarin.

"Kau tidak mau mengunjungiku?" Baekhyun memainkan ujung kemejanya

' _Aku sibuk, changi. Kau tahu 'kan Appa mulai cerewet dengan urusan perusahannya?'_

Baekhyun mengangguk meskipun itu tak akan terlihat oleh Kai.

"Kapan kau akan menginap lagi di apartemenku? Kau tahu, aku merindukan...umh, merindukan..." Baekhyun tergagap, tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sungguh, tidak biasanya Ia tergagap hanya untuk mengucapkan kata 'penis' pada Kai. Ia terlalu canggung.

' _Kau merindukan permainanku?'_ goda Kai dari seberang yang menimbulkan efek merah jambu pada kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, pabbo!" Baekhyun berucap kesal bercampur malu.

' _Benarkan? Jadi kau tidak merindukan permainan panas kita?'_ goda Kai lagi

"Makanya kau datang kesini. Aku tersiksa, kau tahu" Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya kembali pada kasur empuknya.

' _Aku pasti akan kesana, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk'_

Baekhyun mengehela napas berat, kecewa.

"Baiklah. Kau berjanji?"

' _Ne, aku berjanji, changi'_

"Keure. Lanjutkan acaramu tuan sok sibuk" dan sambungan Ia putus secara sepihak sambil cekikikan sebelum Ia mendengar teriakan dari seberang.

Huuhh...mendengar suara Kai saja sudah membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Kai musnah seketika. Ya Kai nya memang akan selalu mencintainya meski dalam keadaan apapun. Itu yang Ia percaya.

Sementara Itu dilain tempat, Kai buru-buru meletakkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana saat menyadari kehadiran namja bermata bulat kesayangannya. Senyumnya melebar saat Kyungsoo menggenggam erat lengannya.

"Makan malammu sudah siap. Mau makan sekarang?" tanya suara lembut itu dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari Kai.

Mereka berjalan bersama kearah meja makan. Kai segera mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk diseberangnya.

"Woah, kau yang membuat ini?" tanya Kai takjub

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka sub kentang? Tadi kan aku pesan spagetty kimci?" tanya Kai sambil memasukkan subnya kedalam mulut

"Entahlah. Hanya feeling"

Kai mendongak, menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan lekat. Merasa ditatap seperti itu Kyungsoo panik.

"Kai, ada apa? Apa tidak enak?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus menatap wajah Kai yang terlihat datar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kai..."

"Ini sangat enak, Kyungie" kata Kai sambil kembali memasukkan subnya kedalam mulut dengan semangat. "Ini benar-benar enak" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh, Ia kira Kai tidak menyukai masakannya karena tatapan datarnya. Tapi diluar dugaan, ternyata Kai sangat menyukainya. Lihat saja bagaimana Kai melahap masakannya dengan penuh semangat.

Kyungsoo menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Melihat bagaimana Kai yang terlihat manis saat mulutnya penuh makanan. Ia mengulas senyum lebarnya. Merasa senang karena pada akhirnya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang bisa menikmati hasil masakannya. Ia senang bahwa Ia bisa berbagi masakannya dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum, senyum manis yang sangat Kai suka. Hingga sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba muncul dari kepalanya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening karena kelebatan-kelebatan itu begitu cepat berputar. Tanpa sadar tangan kananya terangkat untuk menyentuh pelipisnya. Pening yang menyiksa selalu saja hadir saat kelebatan itu datang. Tapi kelebatan apa ini? Mengapa sangat samar dan terlihat buram?

"Kyungie, gwenchana?" Kai mengehentikan acara makannya saat tak sengaja matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti kesakitan. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo terus saja memijat pelipisnya dengan keras.

"Aku merasa sedikit pusing" jawabnya lemah

"Apa kau sakit?" Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang lainnya dan mengelusnya lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

Tes

Kai tercekat. Ia panik saat tiba-tiba cairan berwarna merah pekat keluar dari hidung Kyungsoo. Dengan segera Kai berdiri dan berjalan memutari meja untuk mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Kai berjongkok didepan namja mungil itu dengan raut khawatir. Sementara Kyungsoo langsung menutup hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Kyung, ada apa, eoh? Kenapa berdarah?" tanya Kai gugup. Matanya mengedar kemudian Ia segera bangkit dan meraih kotak tissu diujung ruangan. Dengan segera Kai mencomot beberapa helai tissu untuk mengelap darah segar yang keluar dari hidung namja mungilnya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan lembut dari Kai. Tak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu.

Kai masih terus membersihkan darah dari hidung Kyungsoo dengan telaten meskipun raut khawatir tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Dengan dada yang berdetak tak karuan, Ia beranikan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah pucat. Bahkan mata bulatnya berubah sayu. Setelah dirasa darah tak mengalir lagi, Kai mengambil kapas lembut dan menyumpalkan pelan dikedua lubang hidung Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie..." panggil Kai akhirnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang masih berjongkok didepannya.

"Kau sakit?" pertanyaan Kai membuat Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Mungkin hanya kelelahan" jawabnya lemah

"Kau yakin? Aku sudah dua kali menemukanmu berdarah seperti ini" Kai mengelus lembut poni Kyungsoo yang menutupi dahinya.

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat. Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya sambil berdiri, berniat melangkah kearah kamarnya. Namun tubuhnya limbung saat baru satu langkah kakinya berjalan. Beruntung Kai cepat menangkap tubuh lemah Kungsoo.

"Kau lupa? Kau harus mengatakan apapun yang kau rasakan padaku. Jangan seperti ini" kemuadian tanpa aba-aba Kai mengangkat tubuh itu kedalam gendongannya dan berjalan kearah kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tanganya pada leher kokoh Kai. Ia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah karena hanya itu yang bisa Ia lakukan. Meskipun dalam pikirannya masih berkecamuk tentang apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kai. Ya, Kai adalah miliknya sekarang. Dan dengan baik hati Kai mau menjadi sandarannya disaat seperti ini. Namun yang jadi pertanyaannya, apakah dirinya bisa terbuka pada Kai? Karena selama ini ia terbiasa sendiri.

Sesampainya dikamar Kai segera membaringkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo diatas ranjang dengan lembut. Kemudian Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan tatapan nanar kearah wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?" tanya Kai sambil mengelus pelan helaian surai hitam Kyungsoo. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan menenangkan dari Kai. Ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan ini. Sentuhan yang sama yang pernah Ia terima beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kai-ya" panggil Kyungsoo lemah. Ia mulai membuka mata dan menemukan Kai yang masih setia memandang wajah pucatnya.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku disini? Aku takut" Kyungsoo berucap dengan mata yang telah penuh dengan air.

Kai terdiam, hatinya terasa tertohok melihat Kyungsoo lemah seperti ini. Apa begitu sakitkah yang Ia rasakan? Apa begitu kesepiankah dirinya?

Kai mengangguk dan dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari Kyungsoo.

"Naiklah. Berbaringlah disini" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan sisi ranjang yang kosong. Dengan segera Kai memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring disamping Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya yang tegap mengahap pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memeluk Kai, memeluknya erat seperti seorang bocah yang lama ditinggal pergi keluarganya. Kaimembalas pelukan itu dengan mengelus lembut punggung Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya penuh perasaan agar Kyungsoo merasa nyaman.

Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya, Ia megusakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai.

Kai kembali tercekat, Ia merasakan kemejanya basah. Terasa sangat hangat saat tubuh Kyungsoo mulai bergetar. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Kyungsoonya menangis dalam diam. Kyungsoonya menangis menahan semua sendirian. Kyungsoonya menangis dan Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Uljima, Kyungie. Uljima"

Puk...puk...puk...

Kai terus mengusap dan menepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo agar namja kesayangannya ini merasa tenang.

"Uljima, aku disini. Tidurlah" dan kalimat itu mengantarkan Kyungsoo pada alam bawah sadarnya. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak tidur, tapi dia pingsan. Keadaan yang tidak disadari oleh Kai.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

ANYEONG READERSDEUL... APA KABARNYAH? SEHAT? /tereak pegang mic/

Bagaimana perasaan kalian hari ini? Senangkah? Nyesekkah?

Kalo JongSoo mah campur aduk. Bhaaks :D

Siapa sih yang kagak tahu tanggal 8 ini hari apa? Yang ngakunya EXO-L pasti tau lah ya?

#4yearswithEXO Yaah...itulah yang lagi rame di kalangan EXO-L.

Sedikit curhat nih. JongSoo itu jadi EXO-L pas EXO udah OT9. Jadi JongSoo nggak ngerti gimana berat perjuangan EXO pas ditinggal satu per satu membernya waktu itu. Tapi setelah JongSoo banyak tanya sama temen2 kampus yang udah ahli(?) jadi EXO-L, search info mereka, nyariin video, interview, atau apapun yang menyangkut mereka, baru JongSoo ngerti gimana berat dan sulitnya EXO saat itu. EXO pernah terjatuh, terluka, bahkan 'mungkin' sempat putus asa. Tapi mereka perlahan bangkit dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Kita nggak pernah tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya saat itu. Yang ada diotak kita cuma kecewa karena 3 member hengkang. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, EXO mampu berjalan kembali. EXO berjalan pelan dijalan setapak yang terjal. EXO berjalan pelan ditengah badai yang menerpa mereka. Dan perjuangan mereka nggak pernah sia-sia. Sekarang EXO telah berada ditempat tujuannya, EXO meraih cita-cita dengan Kesuksesan, Konser tunggal, Piala Award dan masih banyak lagi. JongSoo bangga atas itu. JongSoo bangga sama EXO dan nggak menyesal karena sudah berada didalam fandom besar ini. Karena apa? Karena saya EXO-L.

Pesen buat kalian EXO-L, jangan pernah menjauhi EXO hanya karena masalah kecil seperti kasus Kaistal kemaren, karena EXO pernah mengalami jatuh dan terluka yang bahkan lebih besar daripada itu. Tetap support mereka apapun yang terjadi, karena kita satu, karena kita EXO-L. Oke? Arraseo? *dua jempol buat kalian guys. *BIG HUG *XOXO /Mian kalo lebay/ *plak

.

.

Terimakasih karena kalian tetap setia menanti Hidden Love. Mian lama Update karena kesibukan yang tak bisa dihindari :D

Mohon maaf kalau JongSoo nggak bisa balas satu per satu ripiuw kalian seperti kemarin, karena waktu mepet. Bhaaks, sok sibuk :D

Oke, saran dan kritik yang membangun akan selalu dinantikan. RnR juseyo~ Gomawo~ :*


	8. Chapter 8

**HIDDEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **KaiSoo, KaiBaek, ChanSoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **Typo(s), abal, alur gaje, Peringatan keras: Don't like Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara terasa begitu segar menyapa indra penciuman lelaki mungil yang masih setia meringkuk dibalik selimut hangatnya. Sorotan sinar mentari yang mengintip melalui celah jendela kaca mengiringi mata bulat itu untuk perlahan terbuka. Ia mengerjap, menikmati nuansa putih kamarnya yang masih terlihat sama dari hari kehari. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak namun ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar tengah melingkar dipinggang rampingnya, sebuah pelukan. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah kanan dimana sesosok tampan yang begitu ia cintai tertidur dengan pulas disampingnya. Bibir hati itu terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang mempesona.

Kyungsoo merapatkan lengkungan tangan itu pada pinggangnya, dan memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan sang lelaki tampan berkulit tan. Ia kembali tersenyum, merasa bahagia saat menyadari kesungguhan hati Kai untuk melindungi dan menjaga dirinya. Ini yang pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang bersedia menemaninya tidur ditengah suasana hati yang dia sendiri tak dapat mengerti. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya, tidak hanya diukur dari sebuah jarak melainkan dari hati.

Tangan mungilnya terangkat untuk menyentuh helaian kusut sang pria tampan, mengelusnya sayang dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari belah bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai-ya" bisiknya lirih penuh keluguan.

Ini hal baru untuknya, mengucapkan kata cinta pada seseorang disaat orang itu tertidur. Ia merasa lucu, namun begitulah yang ia rasakan. Sebuah kehangatan dan getaran yang menyapa dadanya ketika mengucapkan satu kalimat yang begitu indah menurutnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kyungie"

Kyungsoo tercekat. Suara serak itu sedikit membuatnya tersentak. Bagaimana bisa Kai menjawab perkataannya disaat dia tertidur? Ah, rupanya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika Kai telah terbangun sejak pergerakan pertamanya tadi.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan menampakan sepasang mata elang yang begitu mempesona. Mata yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh kedalam samudera luas bernama cinta. Lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat jarak mereka berdua hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Bahkan deru nafas dari keduanya terasa begitu hangat menyapa wajah masing-masing. Kai tersenyum saat menatap mata bulat yang masih saja terlihat kaget atas respon yang ia berikan. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu manis dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Ka-kau sudah bangun?" ucap Kyungsoo gugup. Kai mengangguk pelan merespon pertanyaan itu.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi" Kai menatap dalam dua mata bulat yang tengah bergerak-gerak salah tingkah.

"A-apa?"

"Ucapanmu yang tadi"

"Yang mana?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata elang itu. Ia merasa jika pipinya telah memanas. Kai sangat pintar menggodanya.

"Katakan, Kyungie" Kai menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh dagu mungil Kyungoo sehingga pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. "Katakan jika kau mencintaiku"

Getaran dari dalam dadanya kembali terasa saat ia merasakan tatapan mata Kai yang terlihat begitu tulus. Entah apa mereka menyebutnya, namun perasaan ini terasa tidak asing untuknya. Sebuah kehangatan dan juga sebuah kepercayaan.

Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan bibir, berusaha merangkai kata ditengah meriahnya debaran didalam dadanya.

"Aku...mencintaimu, Kai. Sangat"

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibir tebal menggodanya pada belah bibir Kai. Ia memejamkan mata saat benda kenyal itu menyentuh permukaan bibir halusnya. Terasa begitu hangat.

Kai tersenyum tipis menyadari jika lelaki mungilnya mulai berani melakukan skinship padanya. Salahkan saja Kyungsoo jika pada akhirnya ia yang mendominasi sentuhan ini. Kai mulai melumat bibir tebal itu, menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menyapu setiap sudut bibir tebal yang masih terasa manis menurutnya. Kyungsoo semakin rapat memejamkan kedua bola mata indahnya, menikmati lembut dan hangatnya sentuhan Kai pada bibirnya. Basah, namun juga menggiyurkan.

Kai kembali tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mulai membalas pergerakan bibirnya, ia merasakan jika kini lidah mungil Kyungsoo bergerak seirama tautan bibir mereka. Melihat respon Kyungsoo yang bagus, tentu saja hal tersebut tak disia-siakan oleh Kai. Ia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat yang menyimpan berjuta gula manis memabukkan disana. Kai melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit kecil bibir Kyungsoo hingga membuat namja itu melenguh, menikmati sentuhan yang terasa nyaman untuknya.

Entah sejak kapan posisi mereka menjadi seperti ini, posisi dimana Kai telah mengungkung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dibawahnya. Posisi seperti ini membuat saraf-saraf yang ada ditubuhnya seolah terangsang. Tautan bibir yang belum juga terlepas serta suara kecipak yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua lidah basah itu terus mengalun, mendominasi suasana didalam kamar yang perlahan memanas.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, memberi kenyamanan Kyungsoo agar pria mungilnya tetap bisa bernapas diantara lumatan-lumatan yang ia berikan. Tangan kokohnya mulai merambat kebawah, melepaskan satu persatu kancing piyama milik Kyungsoo. Mengerti jika pergerakan Kai semakin intim, Kyungsoopun mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher jenjang pria tampannya.

Kyungsoo melenguh kembali saat Kai melepas tautan bibir mereka dan bergerak menghisap leher putih tanpa nodanya. Tangannya yang lain meraba dada rata yang telah terekspose, menggoda. Kai menghisap beberapa titik dileher itu hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan disana. Sebuah karya luar biasa yang selalu ia banggakan. Kyungsoo semakin melenguh, tubuhnya bergetar menikmati setiap sentuhan dan rangsangan yang membuat sendi-sendinya melemas. Kyungsoo tergoda.

Tangan Kai semakin meraba dada serta perut rata Kyungsoo dengan irama pelan dan memabukkan. Ia tersenyum diantara lumatannya pada leher Kyungsoo saat menemukan benda mungil berwarna kemerahan disana. Dengan terampil jari-jarinya bergerak memutar pada nipple ranum Kyungsoo, membuat sosok mungil yang tengah memejamkan mata merasakan dorongan luar biasa dari dalam dirinya.

"Kaihh~" Kyungsoo bergumam sensual menyebut nama Kai. Namun yang terjadi tak sesuai harapannya. Kai menghentikan semua pergerakan dan rangsangan yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo, membuat mata bulat yang telah sayu itu terbuka.

Kai menatap mata yang seolah memohon lebih padanya itu, menatap dalam dengan perasaan yang tak tertebak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" tanya Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga. Ia tahu jika Kai bukan lelaki berengsek karena itu terbukti dengan permintaan ijinnya untuk menyentuhnya. Kai bersikap layaknya seorang pelindung yang ingin melalukan sesuatu tanpa pemaksaan. Dada Kyungsoo bergetar, ia tidak menyangka jika Kai memiliki sisi selembut ini.

Beberapa saat setelah tatapan lekat dari keduanya beradu, sebuah anggukan dari Kyungsoo tercipta, anggukan yang akans merubah segalanya.

"Lakukanlah"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan dibalas senyum juga oleh Kai. Ia tahu jika ini akan menyakitkan karena ini adalah hal pertama untuknya, namun ia percaya pada Kai. Ia percaya jika Kai tidak akan menyakitinya.

Mendapat persetujuan langsung dari Kyungsoo membuat Kai bahagia. Ya, bahagia karena ia merasa jika dirinya telah berhasil membuat kekasih tercintanya percaya padanya. Ia tahu ia berengsek, mengambil 'keperawanan' Kyungsoo hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari mereka berpacaran. Namun bukan hanya kata brengsek yang ada didalam dirinya, karena ia juga masih memiliki hati. Ia masih memiliki cinta suci untuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan memutuskan Baekhyun setelah ini. Karena memang hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat membuatnya nyaman, Kyungsoo yang dapat membuat getaran didalam dadanya kembali bermunculan. Karena ia mencintai Kyungsoonya.

...

...

"Ya! Bebek, berhenti disitu" teriakan menggema memecah keheningan lorong kampus yang masih sepi.

Laki-laki mungil yang dipanggil bebek menghentikan langkahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan dahinya berkerut, kesal.

Telinganya mendengar suara derap langkah yang mendekat. Ia hapal suara ini, suara yang selalu berhasil membuat moodnya hancur seketika. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Park doby idiot yang menyebalkan.

"Dimana Kai?" tanya lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan sebutan Park doby itu setelah berdiri disebelah lelaki yang ia panggil bebek.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya ketus.

"Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu, kau kan kekasihnya"

"Untuk apa kau mencari Kai? Belum cukup kau merusak suasana hatiku kemarin?" suara cempereng lelaki mungil itu semakin terdengar kesal.

"Tunggu, merusak suasana hati? Kapan aku merusak suasana hatimu? Aku tidak ingat" jawabnya polos.

Plak!

Baekhyun, sang lelaki mungil mengeplak kepala Chanyeol tanpa perasaan. Ia sangat kesal pada makluk bernama Park doby ini sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia berpura-pura tidak ingat?

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku, bebek!" teriaknya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Berhenti memanggilku bebek, bodoh!" sungut Baekhyun. "Kemarin Kai tidak bisa menemaniku mengerjakan tugas karena dia lebih memilih menemuimu. Dan sekarang kau mencarinya lagi. Apa kau tidak puas menggangguku dengan Kai. Bahkan hari ini aku berencana mengajak Kai makan kue bersama ditoko kue sebelah kampus. Tapi kau malah datang dan-hhmpt..." acara cuap-cuap panjang lebar dari bibir lamis Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol membekap mulutnya. Hei, Chanyeol hanya bertanya dimana Kai. Mengapa justru ucapan dan juga curhatan tidak penting yang menjadi jawabannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar berisik. Lagipula kapan aku menemui Kai? Yah, walaupun kami sempat bertemu diapartemen Kyungsoo tapi itu bukan berarti aku membuat jan..." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. Tunggu ada yang yang aneh. Baekhyun mengatakan jika Kai pergi meninggalkannya untuk menemui dirinya. Tapi ia malah bertemu Kai diapartemen Kyungsoo kemarin.

Chanyeol merasakan jika lengannya dipukul-pukul kecil oleh Baekhyun. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari mulut lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Baekhyun terengah karena selama Chanyeol membekap mulutnya ia tidak bisa bernapas. Tangan Chanyeol terlalu besar untuk ukuran mulutnya.

"Apa kau gila, eoh? Aku bisa saja mati jika seperti ini" sungut Baekhyun sambil meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Kai, bukan?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia merasakan aura berbeda dari Chanyeol. Aura dingin seperti biasanya. Pertanyaan ini tiba-tiba membuat dadanya bergejolak. Mengapa Chanyeol menanyakan sesuatu yang terdengar aneh untuknya? Sejak kapan Chanyeol peduli dengan hubungannya dengan Kai?

Mata sipitnya menatap lekap mata Chanyeol. Ia menangkap maksud lain dari tatapan itu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah nama berkelebat didalam kepalanya. Sebuah nama yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Si-siapa Kyungsoo?" tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menegang ditempat. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun tidak mengenal Kyungsoo. Dan keadaan yang dapat ia cerna adalah, seorang Kai yang tengah berada di apartemen Kyungsoo tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun. Tidak, ini akan menjadi buruk jika ia tidak bertindak. Bukan karena ia kasihan pada Kai maupun Baekhyun, namun ia kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungilnya itu tidak boleh tersakiti oleh siapaun, apalagi oleh Kai.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Chanyeol melenggang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menegang ditempat. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana dan menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi lelaki mungilnya, Kyungsoo.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia masih tidak mengerti atas kejadian aneh yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia berusaha mencerna setiap ucapan dan perkataan dari Chanyeol. Namun salahkan otaknya yang terlalu lugu. Ia tidak menyadari keadaan yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak menyadari jika hubungannya dengan Kai sedang terancam.

...

...

"Yeobseyo"

"..."

"Sebentar lagi aku berangkat. Wae?"

"..."

"Aku berangkat sendiri, Chanyeol"

"..."

"Baiklah"

Pip

"Siapa?" tanya suara berat dari arah kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol" jawabnya santai sambil berjalan mendekati Kai. Ia mengambil alih handuk yang tengah dipegang lelaki bertubuh tan itu.

"Mau kubantu?" tawarnya dengan senyum mengembang.

Mengerti maksud dari Kyungsoo, Kai segera menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan tangan mungil kekasihnya itu menggosok helaian rambutnya yang basah.

"Untuk apa Chanyeol menelponmu?" tanya Kai akhirnya.

"Dia menanyakan apakah aku pergi kekampus atau tidak"

Kai mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak berniat bertanya kembali dan membahas masalah Chanyeol sekarang. Ya, ia cukup tahu diri. Ia tidak mungkin mengekang kehidupan Kyungsoo hanya karena statusnya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini. Aku harus pulang untuk berganti pakaian dan mengambil beberapa keperluanku" ucap Kai dengan kepala masih menunduk.

"Tak apa, aku akan naik bus seperti biasa" balas Kyungsoo sambil menjauhkan handuknya dari kepala Kai "Selesai"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia menatap wajah ceria Kyungsoo yang menenangkan. Ia merasakan jika Kyungsoonya benar-benar istimewa. Memperlakukannya penuh dengan kasih sayang dan tanpa paksaan. Hanya dengan sentuhan kecil itu saja, Kai merasakan jika dadanya selalu menghangat.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapanmu. Segera turun jika sudah selesai" ucap Kyungsoo riang sambil meletakkan handuk kotornya pada keranjang disamping pintu kamar mandi.

Kai mengangguk patuh, sehingga senyum mengembang kembali tercipta dari belah bibir hati kekasihnya.

"Kurasa aku benar-benar terjatuh padamu, Soo" gumamnya saat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menghilang dibalik pintu.

...

...

"Dari mana saja kau?" suara berat ini menghentikan langkahnya. Ia baru saja menginjak anak tangga pertama dan langsung mendapat pertanyaan dingin seperti itu.

"Untuk apa Appa bertanya?" hardiknya dengan nada tak kalah dingin.

"Aku ini Appamu. Aku berhak menanyakan sesuatu pada putranya sendiri, bukan?"

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat telinga Kai memanas. Ia membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan sosok bertubuh tegap yang tengah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Baru sekarang kau mengakui jika kau Appaku. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" nada sedingin es itu mengiringi seringaian dari bibir Kai. Ia merasa menang saat lelaki paruh baya yang ia panggil Appa itu hanya terdiam tanpa berniat membalas ucapan kasarnya.

Bukan, bukannya Yunho tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan menyakitkan itu. Hanya saja ia lebih memilih mengalah. Ia sadar jika ia bersalah, dan ini adalah konsekuensinya.

"Appa hanya ingin kau meminta ijin pada Appa saat kau tidak pulang kerumah" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya.

"Untuk apa? Agar kau bisa mengawasiku seperti anak kecil?"

"Kai!" nada Yunho meninggi.

"Maaf Appa, aku tidak ada waktu" ucap Kai dingin dan segera memacu langkahnya menuju kamar. Mengacuhkan tatapan prihatin dari Yunho yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Teruslah berusaha" suara lembut itu mengalun menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok cantik yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"Aku tidak yakin" ucap Yunho putus asa "Sudah yang kesekian kalinya tapi belum ada perubahan dari mereka" Yunho berjalan gontai kearah sofa didekat anak tangga. Ia merasa jantungnya panas, ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Wanita cantik bernama Yoona itu berjalan mendekati Yunho dan mengelus pelan lengannya, memberi kekuatan agar pria nya tidak bersikap lemah didepan kedua putranya.

"Aku yakin suatu saat mereka akan luluh. Mungkin dengan membawa putramu yang hilang itu kerumah, akan mengembalikan kepercayaan mereka padamu" Yoona tersenyum cantik, senyum menenangkan yang membuat sang pria ikut tersenyum.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah mereka membencimu karena alasan ini?"

Yunho terdiam. Mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kejadian dimana kedua putranya yang mulai beranjak dewasa mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Kedua putranya yang terus saja mendesaknya untuk mempertemukan mereka pada ibu dan juga saudara mereka. Namun salahkan sifat egois yang melekat pada dirinya dahulu hingga mengabaikan setiap kebutuhan psikis kedua putranya. Ia sangat mengerti jika memang keadaan ini yang akhirnya membuat kedua putranya membencinya. Karena ia telah memisahkan mereka dari ibu dan saudaranya.

"Kau bersedia membantuku jika saat itu tiba, bukan?" tanya Yunho dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk, membuat hati Yunho kembali lega. Segera ia raih tubuh ramping wanita itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Menyalurkan rasa terimakasih yang sangat besar meskipun tanpan ucapan.

Yunho tidak menyadari jika sikapnya terhadap Yoona begitu mengganggu salah satu putranya. Ya, sikapnya yang seperti itu mengganggu Kai hingga membuat lelaki tan itu berdecih tak suka. Matanya tak sengaja melihat skinship antara Appanya dan wanita asing itu dari lantai atas. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan yang ada, ia segera memacu langkahnya menuruni anak tangga dan keluar rumah dengan perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan.

"Sial!"

...

...

Lelaki mungil itu baru saja turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi menuju Universitas tempatnya belajar. Ia masih harus berjalan beberapa meter lagi untuk mencapai gerbang Universitas. Langkahnya terasa begitu ringan karena senyum yang terus saja mengembang dari belah bibirnya. Ia bahagia karena kejadian yang ia lakukan tadi pagi bersama Kai. Ya, meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya namun perasaan bahagianya tak dapat terungkapkan. Ia merasa jika Kai benar-benar mencintainya karena lelaki tampan itu telah menyatukan dirinya pada diri Kai. Hah, senangnya menyadari jika dirinya telah memiliki kekasih.

Kyungsoo masih saja berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum riang hingga ia merasakan jika ada seseorang yang membuntutinya dari belakang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk menoleh. Tapi nihil, tak ada seseorang yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Sepertinya tadi ada yang mengikutiku. Tapi siapa?" monolognya. Itu terus saja celingukkan, mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah namun tetap saja ia tak menemukan seseorang itu.

"Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?" monolognya lagi dengan dahi berkerut.

Ia hendak menolehkan kepalanya kedepan dan kembali memacu langkahnya, namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat tiba-tiba sosok kepala dengan senyum lebar tepat berada didepannya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya sosok itu tiba-tiba.

"Omona!" Kyungsoo berjingkat sambil memegangi dadanya yang naik turun karena perasaan kaget yang luar biasa "Yak! Kau mengangetkanku, bodoh!"

"Mian, hehe" sosok itu tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal.

"Jantungku hampir saja melompat, kau tahu?" sungut Kyungsoo sambil mengelus dada kirinya.

"Tidak akan melompat selama ada aku" lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Aish!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sedang ada kau celingukan sendiri disini?"

"Eoh? Umh, ti-tidak" jawabnya gugup. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Chanyeol atas tingkah anehnya karena merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti tertawa.

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, bermaksud menggoda. Namun betapa kagetnya ia saat tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan satu titik samar berwarna merah keunguan.

Setahunya Kyungsoo belum memiliki kekasih, lalu siapa yang melakukan itu?

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan menyapa kepalanya. Ingatan tentang kunjungan Kai diapartemen Kyungsoo kemarin. Mungkinkah Kai yang melakukannya? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Tentu saja. Sudahlah, kita masuk. Aku ada kelas setelah ini" jawaban dari Kyungsoo mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia melihat jika Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kaki, berniat meninggalkannya sendirian.

Namun baru satu langkah Kyungsoo berjalan, tiba-tiba tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam lengannya hingga membuat tubuh mungil lelaki itu berbalik secara paksa. Jika saja Chanyeol tak menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang limbung, maka dapat dipastikan jika ia akan terjatuh menyentuh kerasnya trotoar jalan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sungut Kyungsoo sebal.

"Ikutlah denganku, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata Chanyeol datar. Ada apa? Mengapa Chanyeol merubah nadanya begitu drastis?

Dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang berada dipelukan Chanyeol membuat dada Kyungsoo berdetak tanpa sebab. Jarak ini terlalu dekat jika hanya untuk mengatakan sebuah 'ajakan'.

"A-ada apa?" ucap Kyungsoo gugup. Tentu saja, bahkan Chanyeol tak menatap matanya saat mengatakan hal itu.

Chanyeol tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Yang ada dikepalanya saat ini adalah segera membawa Kungsoo pergi dari sana. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang tengah bergandengan mesra bersama Baekhyun didepan gerbang kampus. Oleh sebab itulah Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, menghalangi mata bulatnya untuk menatap kejadian yang mungkin akan membuatnya terluka.

...

...

"Jadi?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku cafe. Ia kesal pada lelaki bertubuh seperti jerapah yang tengah duduk didepannya ini. Ia bahkan harus rela membolos kuliah hanya untuk menikmati keterdiaman Chanyeol. Yang benar saja.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah. Ia hanya bisa meringis menatap Kyungsoo. Ia bingung mencari alasan, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Namun didalam hatinya ia sangat ingin menanyakan hubungannya dengan Kai.

"Kenapa hanya diam, Chanyeol. Aku menunggu jawabanmu" kesalnya.

"Umh, se-sebenarnya..." Chanyeol menggantung perkataannya, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, menunggu jawaban. "Sebenarnya aku...umh..." mata Chanyeol bergerak-gerak seiring tatapan Kyungsoo yang semakin datar.

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo meninggikan nadanya

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu es krim. Hehe..." jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Ia meringis saat menyadari alasan bodoh yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sangat jauh dari kesan pintar dan elegan yang selama ini melekat pada putra satu-satunya keluarga Park itu.

"Astaga, jadi kau memaksaku membolos hanya untuk mentraktirku makan es krim?" mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Ya, karena memang hanya itu satu-satunya alasan yang keluar begitu saja dari kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya kesandaran kursi cafe yang empuk dan kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Aku merasa ketagihan es krim sejak kau mengajakku makan es krim waktu itu" ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dalam mendengar alasan bodoh yang mengharuskannya membolos itu. Ssebenarnya apa isi kepala dokter muda ini, mengapa terkadang Kyungsoo merasakan jika isi kepala Chanyeol kosong? Astaga!

"Pesanlah sesuatu, aku akan membelikan yang mahal diantara semuanya" ucap Chanyeol riang.

Melihat senyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Jika ia tidak memikirkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Chanyeol karena lelaki itu pernah menolongnya, maka sudah dapat dipastikan jika pukulan mematikannya mendarat dengan tepat dikepala lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol telah memesan, dan ice krim coklat green tea yang menjadi pilihan mereka. Kyungsoo merekomendasikan dua rasa yang dimix jadi satu, karena kata Kyungsoo dua rasa itu baik untuk menjernihkan otak Chanyeol yang mulai geser.

Mereka menikmati es krim masing-masing dalam keterdiaman. Ah, tidak. Mungkin hanya bibir mereka yang terdiam, tapi pikiran serta hati mereka dipenuhi pertanyaan dan juga rasa penasaran, seperti halnya Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bahkan hanya menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu manis ketika sedang menikmati es krimnya. Bahkan terbersit pikiran untuk memiliki lelaki mungil bermata bulat itu dan melindunginya dengan caranya sendiri. Namun mengingat noda merah dileher Kyungsoo itu, membuat pikirannya kembali menerka. Apa benar Kyungsoo memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Kai?

"Kyung" panggilan dari Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Sendok es krim yang masih menempel pada mulutnya ia biarkan begitu saja.

Beberapa detik berlalu namun belum ada satu kalimat yang keluar dari Chanyeol, hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah melepas sendok es krim dari bibir mungilnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kai?" entah mendapat keberanian dari mana tiba-tiba saja ia menanyakan hal itu. Padahal dari awal ia mengajak Kyungsoo kesini adalah tidak untuk membahas Kai. Namun rasa penasaran didalam hatinya menguasai segalanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran. Kuperhatikan beberapa hari ini kau sering berdekatan dengan Kai. Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Uhuk!

Kyungsoo tersedak es krim saat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol keluar begitu ringan.

"Ya, gwenchana?" Chanyeol yang gugup segera menyodorkan lime tea nya pada Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Kyungsoo segera meneguk setengah gelas lime tea nya dengan brutal.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Deg

Seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong, perkataan polos Kyungsoo itu telah memporak porandakan hatinya.

"Ja-jadi Kai adalah kekasihmu?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan dan dibalas tatapan malu-malu dari Kyungsoo. Pipinya yang memerah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Chanyeol merasa lemas seketika. Lelaki mungil yang selama ini telah mencuri hatinya, lelaki mungil yang begitu ingin ia lindungi, lelaki mungil yang ia cintai diam-diam, ternyata telah dimiliki oleh Kai.

Tunggu, ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Astaga! Ia baru mengingat jika Kai memiliki Baekhyun. Jadi, Kyungsoo dijadikan sebagai selingkuhan? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia akan sangat marah jika Kai memperlakukan Kyungsoonya seperti itu. Tapi jawaban dari Kyungsoo telah menjawab semuanya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memberitahu siapa Kai yang sebenernya? Menceritakan hubungan Kai dengan Baekhyun? Tidak, itu hanya akan menyakiti Kyungsoonya. Ia harus memastikan dulu pada Kai. Ya, itu yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah tak mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia merasa aneh dengan lelaki tinggi dihadapannya ini. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol melamun?

"Ah...tidak. Habiskan es krimmu" titahnya.

Kyungsoo merengut heran. Chanyeol benar-benar aneh.

Tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang masih saja terdiam, Kyungsoo pun berniat untuk segera menghabiskan es krimnya sebelum mencair. Namun justru kini ia yang terdiam. Ia merasakan jika tangannya yang tengah memegang sendok es krim terasa kaku. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tapi tetap tidak bisa. Kyungsoo menatap nanar tangan kanannya. Ada apa? Mengapa sulit digerakkan?

"Kyungie?" Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo yang justru terdiam. Ia menatap wajah menunduk Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat. Saat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, betapa kegetnya ia karena melihat lelehan pekat berwarna merah mengalir deras dari hidung mungilnya.

"Chanyeol, Appo~" Kyungsoo merengek, matanya memerah hendak mengeluarkan kristal bening dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Astaga, Kyungie!"

...

...

TBC

...

...

Hai..hai... Chapter 8 hadir, ada yang masih menanti Hidden Love? Adakah? Adakah?

Mian moment Kaisoo enaenanya kagak diterusin, Unnie yang biasanya membantu nulis Rate M lagi sibuk Skripsi jadi dengan sangat terpaksa(?) JongSoo ngetik sendirian.

Semoga tetap memuaskan, meskipun makin kesini ceritanya makin mendrama :D

...

kyunginsoo : Thanks for riview, chingu-ya~

penguin soo : Haha...silahkan kembali menebak-nebak chingu-ya. Chap ini udah ada clue nya kan? :D

unniechan1 : Khekhe bikin alur sendiri juga boleh :D Ne~ pastikan akan dipertemukan, tapi tunggu chap depan :D

FarydahKAISOO8812 : Iya, mereka incest :D Jangan demi nenek tapasya, astaga :D Ne~ nado saranghae~

rakaahmada: Iya, si kai makin nyebelin. JongSoo juga kesel. *eh

kianaevellyn : Kyung akan baik-baik saja kok :D tenang aja chingu-ya :D

park28sooyah : Chap ini udah ada Chansoo moment walaupun radak absurd :D

yuniawijayanti2002 : Terimakasih atas dukungannya nia, nado saranghae

Lovesoo : Cheomna, chingu~

Nurfadillah : JongSoo juga kagak rela si sebenernya dia dijadikan yang kedua, tapi mungkin ini memang sudah takdirnya :D

anisafransiskaa : Wah banyak yang suka Chansoo yang ternyata :D Gomawo chingu atas semangatnya XOXO

whenKmeetK : Sudah di next, gomawo~

Sofia Magdalena : Tentang penyakitnya soo ya? Itu masih rahasia :D

SevtrisaV : Ne~ Gomawo sevtrisa

waiz Snivy : Gak papa dek, gak masalah mau telat riview atau apapun, kamu bersedia mengunjungi epep JongSoo saja udah seneng kok. Gomawo~ :D

...

Seperti Biasa, saran dan juga kritik akan selalu ditampung dengan baik. Tinggalan coretan kalian pada kolom riview ne~ Srangahae...


	9. Chapter 9

**HIDDEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **KaiSoo, KaiBaek, ChanSoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **Typo(s), abal, alur gaje, Peringatan keras: Don't like Don't read**

 **...**

 **...**

Tubuh mungil itu begitu lemah. Mata bulatnya terlihat sayu. Bahkan pipi gembil yang beberapa waktu lalu terlihat merona kini berubah pucat. Begitu berbeda.

Kyungsoo merasakan benda dingin menyapa dada kirinya, sebuah stetoskop. Entah bagaimana ia bisa berada disini, ia lupa. Seingatnya, Chanyeol terlihat panik saat hidungnya mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah segar. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu segera mengangkat dan membawa dirinya menaiki mobil kala kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berbaring disebuah kamar rawat Rumah Sakit dengan Chanyeol yang tak pernah lepas menggenggam tangan dinginnya.

"Masih merasa pusing?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi pendengarannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Sedikit"

Pria itu tersenyum lalu memasukkan ujung stetoskop kedalam saku jas putih yang ia kenakan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang serius?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut khawatirnya.

Sang dokter muda menatap penuh minat pada Kyungsoo yang mulai bangkit dari posisinya berbaring, lalu melirik kearah tangan mungil yang bertaut manis dengan tangan milik Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari telah ditatap oleh sang dokter muda itupun segera melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya. Mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak gugup, lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk membenarkan tiga kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. Sang dokter muda kembali tersenyum, merasa lucu dengan tingkah lelaki mungil itu.

"Tidak, semua terlihat baik. Dia hanya sedikit kelelahan" ucapnya santai lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada Kyungsoo "Anda harus lebih sering beristirahat, Kyungsoo-ssi"

Merasa namanya disebut, Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dua iris sang dokter muda, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Disaat tatapan mereka bertemu, Jongdae-sang dokter muda merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan Kyungsoo. Tatapan yang tak asing untuknya. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya menghangat tanpa sebab. Mata Kyungsoo begitu mirip dengan mata seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo terus saja mengeluarkan darah? Aku sedikit ragu atas penjelasanmu" ucap Chanyeol memecah lamunan Jongdae.

"Yak! Aku ini dokter. Apa kau menganggap analisaku ini sebuah karangan?" Jongdae bersiap memukul Chanyeol jika saja ia tak menyadari ada sosok lain diantara mereka.

Chanyeol berkerut bingung kemudian melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah memegangi kapas putih dikedua lubang hidungnya. Setelah beberapa detik, Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongdae. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik "Dia seseorang yang aku ceritakan tempo hari"

Deg

Entah atas dasar apa tiba-tiba saja senyum lembut Jongdae luntur. Dadanya berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau serius?" pandangan Jongdae terlihat sangat kaku saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Raut wajahnya juga sangat berbeda.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melirik kembali kearah Kyungsoo yang terduduk manis diatas ranjangnya.

"Ikut keruanganku" perkataan tiba-tiba dari Jongdae membuat atensi Chanyeol kembali.

Ada apa?

Seketika pertanyaan itu mengalun didalam kepalanya.

Chanyeol hendak mengikuti Jongdae yang telah lebih dulu keluar dari ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Namun ia tahu jika tak seharusnya Kyungsoo ikut bersamanya. Kyungsoo masih terlalu lemah, dan juga sepertinya Jongdae akan memberitahu sesuatu yang penting padanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsoo.

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Terlihat begitu manis dimata Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum aku kembali kesini, arraseo?" ucapnya lagi dengan mata sedikit melebar, berpura-pura menjadi orangtua yang sedang memberi nasehat pada anaknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau titipi pesan seperti itu, Yeol" Kyungsoo meninju pelan perut Chanyeol sambil terkikik.

Melihat tawa ringan dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat jantung Chanyeol berdesir. Bahkan disaat tubuhnya lemah seperti ini Kyungsoo masih berbaik hati meladeni candaannya. Rasa hatinya menghangat, hingga tanpa sadar Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Lelaki mungil itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Pipinya yang pucat tiba-tiba saja kembali merona, jantungnya juga terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan Chanyeol hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

"Berjanjilah padaku" ucap Chanyeol penuh atensi, tangan kanannya tergerak menyentuh pipi gembil menggemaskan milik Kyungsoo "Kau akan tetap duduk manis disini hingga aku menjemputmu"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Bola mata bulatnya sudah tak dapat berkedip lagi, napasnya pun tertahan saat tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengelus lembut pipinya. Bahkan jantung yang berada didalam sana telah bergetar tak sesuai irama nornal saat senyum Chanyeol mengembang.

"Aku akan segera kembali" lanjutnya setelah mengecup pelan dahi Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan lelaki mungil itu dengan segala keterkejutannya.

Tunggu, mengecup?

Astaga! Kyungsoo hampir pingsan saat menyadari perlakuan Chanyeol yang begitu lembut padanya.

Ia masih saja tak bergerak, terlalu aneh menurutnya. Sikap Chanyeol terasa begitu lembut dan sangat berbeda dari layaknya seorang teman. Karena ini terasa seperti sentuhan Kai, menurutnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat ketika pikirannya mulai kemana-mana. Bagaimana bisa ia membandingkan sikap Chanyeol dengan Kai?

"Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh itu?" monolognya sendiri kemudian terkekeh kecil.

Tok Tok

Atensi Kyungsoo teralihkan saat telinganya mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Seingatnya tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya disini kecuali Chanyeol, tapi siapa yang datang? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Selamat siang, Kyungsoo-ssi"

Pria berpakaian rapi itu membungkuk pada Kyungsoo. Melihat orang yang tak ia kenal begitu bersikap formal padanya membuat Kyungsoo berkerut bingung. Ia berusaha mengontrol ekspresi keterkejutannya dengan membalas membungkukkan badan pada posisi duduknya.

"Anda mengenal saya?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali tersenyum "Saya Jung Ilhoon. Ada yang perlu saya sampaikan kepada anda, Kyungsoo-ssi"

...

...

Bibir lelaki mungil itu terus saja mengumbar senyum. Sangat terlihat jika suasana hatinya begitu baik. Bagaimana tidak, sang kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan tengah bersamanya sekarang. Memang benar jika baru kemarin mereka bertemu, namun karena mereka tidak tinggal satu apartemen lagi membuat siklus pertemuan mereka jadi berkurang.

Baekhyun, sang lelaki mungil dengan senyum manis itu tak kunjung melepas kaitan tangannya pada lengan Kai. Ia tidak peduli jika semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Ia juga tidak peduli jika seisi kelas tengah berbisik membicarakan mereka. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Kai. Kai yang berada didekatnya.

Ini adalah hal langka sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Kai juga tidak pernah menyentuhnya dengan mesra lagi belakangan ini. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja perkataan Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu terus mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kai-ya" panggil Baekhyun lembut setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku sebelah Kai.

"Hmm" hanya deheman singkat yang menjadi balasannya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

Kai mengerut. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun meminta ijin terlebih dahulu jika ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penuh minat. Mata elangnya menatap lekat kedua mata sipit yang selalu memberikan rasa nyaman padanya.

"Siapa Kyungsoo?"

Kai tercekat. Tiba-tiba saja paru-parunya sulit mengolah oksigen. Kerongkongannya juga terasa kering. Pertanyaan Baekhyun seperti serangan mendadak yang mengganggu sistem kerja jantungnya.

"K-kenapa kau menanyakan Kyungsoo?" sebisa mungkin Kai mengontrol nada bicaranya meskipun sulit.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian melepaskan kaitan tangannya pada lengan kokoh milik Kai. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Kai. Sedikit banyak hal itu mengganggu fokus lelaki berkulit tan itu. Ia takut jika Baekhyun menangkap gelagat tak wajarnya saat lelaki yang dicintainya itu bertanya tentang Kyungsoo kembali.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran. Tadi Chanyeol menyebut nama Kyungsoo dan namamu saat menemuiku" Baekhyun menatap malas saat harus menyebutkan nama Chanyeol pada kalimatnya.

Ish! Park Doby itu selalu berhasil mengusik mood-nya meskipun hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja.

"Chanyeol menemuimu? Untuk apa?"

"Dia mencarimu" jawab Baekhyun enteng

Mencariku? Tidak biasanya Chanyeol mencariku siang-siang begini, monolognya dalam hati.

"Hanya itu?"

"Umh, Chanyeol bilang dia bertemu denganmu diapartemen Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya siapa Kyungsoo? Sepertinya namanya tidak asing" ucap Baekhyun sambil menerawang nama Kyungsoo dikepalanya.

Kai berdehem, menghilangkan suasana gugup yang menyerang hatinya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia harus bersikap normal. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan siapa Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga Kai masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Hubungan selama 2 tahun nyatanya membuat hati Kai merasa berat jika harus memutuskan Baekhyun dan menceritakan siapa Kyungsoo. Untuk itu ia memutuskan jika sementara waktu biarlah keadaan seperti ini dulu.

"Dia temanku dan juga teman Chanyeol" jawab Kai setenang mungkin.

"Teman? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenal temanmu yang bernama Kyungsoo itu?" tanya Baekhyun polos

"Tidak semua temanku harus kau kenal, changi. Kyungsoo bukan teman dekat seperti Chanyeol." ucap Kai sambil membelai surai kecokelatan milik Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia tak berniat bertanya lagi pada Kai. Ia tahu jika sesuatu telah terjadi. Kai bukan tipe orang yang pandai berbohong. Meskipun ia berkata demikian, bukan berarti kenyataannya memang demikian. Jika Baekhyun menanyai Kai lebih lanjut, ia takut Kai akan merasa risih dan menjauhinya. Ia cukup tahu bagaimana sifat Kai. Untuk itu Baekhyun memilih diam dan memendam segala pertanyaan yang berada dikepalanya sendiri.

"Kau mau makan cake ditempat yang waktu itu?" tanya Kai mengalihkan perhaian saat melihat guratan pada dahi Baekhyun. Sontak saja perkataan Kai mendapat antusias besar dari sang pemilik mata sipit nan cantik itu.

"Tentu lama aku ingin mengajakmu makan cake lagi disana. Bagaimana kalau sekalian menjangak Tao, Luhan, Sehun dan Kris gege?" ucapnya penuh semangat

"Ide bagus" Kai membalas senyum dari Baekhyun. Tangan hangatnya masih setia mengelus helaian lembut milik sang kekasih. Ia merasa lega ketika Baekhyun tak membahas Kyungsoo'nya' lagi. Ya, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

...

...

Jemari itu tak kunjung berhenti mengetuk lembut meja didepannya. Pandangannya juga tak lepas dari punggung seorang dokter muda yang masih sibuk mencari berkas dilemari yang terletak diujung ruang kerjanya. Keheningan ini terasa begitu menyiksa. Tidak, Chanyeol bukan tipe pria yang suka menunggu, untuk itu ia memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Apa berkas-berkasmu hilang? Kau harus menyimpannya dengan baik, Jongdae"

"Ishh!" balas Jongdae-sang dokter muda itu dengan kesal. Seenaknya saja Park Doby itu mengatainya demikian. Dia kira dirinya adalah dokter ceroboh yang suka menghilangkan berkas-berkas penting? Dasar!

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan keheningan karena ia memilih tak menanggapi perkataan tak bermutu dari Chanyeol. Hingga senyumnya mengembang saat menemukan map berwarna hijau diantara tumpukan map lainnya.

"Ketemu" ucapnya lirih bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

Dengan langkah mantab, Jongdae berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi yang diduduki Chanyeol.

"Ini. Lihatlah" ucap Jongdae saat menyodorkan secarik kertas berlogo Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja dibagian atas.

Tanpa banyak pertanyaan lagi Chanyeol menerima kertas itu dan meneliti setiap kalimat yang tertulis rapi disana. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, kemudian matanya menatap penuh minta pada Jongdae.

"Apa ini artinya..." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya saat mengetahui apa isi dari kertas itu.

"Kyungsoo pernah mengalami amnesia selama hidupnya"

Chanyeol kembali berkerut mendengar pernyataan dari Jongdae itu.

"Baca kalimat terakhir dibaris ketiga" ucap Jongdae dan Chanyeolpun menurut. Ia membaca kalimat yang dimaksud Jongdae kemudian tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kerusakan pada tulang punggungnya mencapai 30%. Kau tahu bukan jika itu adalah salah satu penyebab darah Kyungsoo selalu mengalir meskipun tidak dalam keadaan lelah?" tanya Jongdae dan Chanyeol mengangguk lemah.

Jongdae menghela napas berat "Aku tidak menyangka jika lelaki itu yang memiliki penyakit semacam ini. Kau tahu, aku selalu penasaran terhadap orang yang bisa membuatmu berubah. Dan ternyata orang itu memiliki riwayat penyakit yang cukup serius"

Pandangan Jongdae terasa kosong. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu seolah ia juga merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Entah mengapa hanya dengan memandang mata lelaki bernama Kyungsoo satu kali saja telah membuat dadanya menghangat. Ia seperti menemukan bagian dirinya yang telah lama hilang.

Tapi apa? Apa yang hilang?

"Apa itu berpengaruh dengan kesehatannya?" suara Chanyeol mengembalikan atensi Jongdae.

"Tentu saja. Dia akan mengalami trauma saraf jika terus seperti ini. Kau juga seorang dokter, Yeol. Kuharap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu baik untuk Kyungsoo"

...

...

Mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali saat menatap sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang ada ditangannya. Ia masih saja tak mengerti dengan perkataan pria bernama Jung Ilhoon yang beberapa saat yang lalu menemuinya.

Perkataan yang keluar dari pria itu seolah memberi angin segar pada pikirannya mengenai latar belakang keluarganya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu siapa dan bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuanya karena ingatannya yang hilang. Yoona ahjumma juga tidak memiliki satupun foto kedua orang tuanya. Untuk itulah, jauh didalam hati kecilnya ada rasa senang yang tak dapat tergambarkan oleh kata-kata saat mendapat informasi mengenai siapa keluarganya.

Sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam. Sesuatu dari dalam dadanya seolah mencicit. Siapa sebenarnya dirinya? Siapa orang tuanya? Ayahnya? Ibunya?

" _Ini adalah profil orangtua anda, Kyungsoo-ssi. Ada alamat dan juga nomor telphon yang dapat anda tuju jika anda telah membaca seluruh isi informasi itu. Saya harap, anda dapat memutuskan segala sesuatunya dengan cepat"_

Ucapan pria bernama Jung Ilhoon itu terus saja terngiang dikepalanya.

"Umma~" suaranya bergetar hebat. Entah mengapa hanya kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo tahu jika Ummanya telah meninggal. Bukan pria bernama Jung Ilhoon itu yang memberitahunya, namun memang hanya ingatan tentang Ummanya yang abadi dalam kepalanya.

Jung Ilhoon bilang jika yang ada didalam amplop itu adalah informasi tentang keluarganya, keculai sang Umma. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa Ummanya terkesan disembunyikan darinya?

Kyungsoo hendak menangis. Dadanya semakin terasa sakit saat mata bulatnya tak mau berpaling dari amplop coklat itu. Ia penasaran, namun juga takut. Takut jika apa yang didalam amplop itu tak sesuai harapannya.

"Kyungie"

Kyungsoo tersentak kecil saat suara berat itu menyapa telinganya. Chanyeol, sang pemilik suara kemudian berjalan mendekat. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati karena melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Pipi merah yang menandakan jika Kyungsoo'nya' tengah menahan tangis.

"Ada apa, eoh? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menangkup kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Posisi Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk diatas ranjang rawatnya membuat Chanyeol harus sedikit menunduk agar sejajar dengan wajah manis yang telah memerah itu.

"Yeol" Chanyeol tercekat karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluk lehernya kuat. Ia bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo. Apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol masih saja terdiam saat ia merasakan cairan hangat membasahi pundaknya. Tubuh yang bergetar hebat menandakan jika Kyungsoo tengah menangis dalam diam.

Tanpa banyak bertanya Chanyeol mulai mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Ia tahu jika lelaki mungilnya ini sedang membutuhkan banyak sentuhan lembut agar bisa merasa tenang. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis, setidaknya ia berada didekatnya saat ini.

Beberapa saat berlalu hingga usakan lembut pada pundak Chanyeol terasa begitu hangat. Deru nafas yang teratur menyentuh jenjang lehernya hingga membuat lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo dan mendapati lelaki mungil itu telah terlelap dengan sisa air mata yang sudah hampir mengering. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur disaat seperti ini, eoh?" tanyanya pada sosok yang telah tertidur pulas. Dengan sentuhan lembut seperti itu nyatanya memang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan besarnya untuk membaringkan Kyungsoo pada ranjang rawat. Ia kembali terkekeh saat menyadari jika hidung mungil Kyungsoo masih tersumpal kapas lembut hasil pengobatan Jongdae.

"Kau terlihat begitu manis, Kyungie" Chanyeol menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Kyungsoo, menghapus sisa air mata yang menganak sungai disana. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk melepas kapas putih itu karena ia rasa pendarahan Kyungsoo telah berhenti. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat ekor matanya melihat sesuatu yang berada digenggaman Kyungsoo.

"Amplop? Sejak kapan Kyungsoo mendapatkannya? Apa dari Jongdae? Ahh...tidak mungkin" monolognya sendiri. Karena penasaran akhirnya ia meraih amplop itu. Matanya sedikit melirik pada Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas kemudian kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada amplop berwarna coklat yang sekarang telah berada digenggamannya.

Chanyeol tercekat saat melihat logo salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea tercetak diujung amplop. Logo perusahaan Kim Corp. Karena rasa penasaran yang telah menumpuk dikepalanya, dengan mengesampingkan tata krama Chanyeolpun membuka amplop itu. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengeluarkan lembar-lembar kertas yang berada didalamnya.

Hening.

Tubuh Chanyeol seolah terpaku saat matanya selesai mengeja setiap tulisan yang ada disana. Ada rasa tak percaya, namun sesuatu didalam dirinya seolah mengatakan 'Ya'.

"Apa itu berarti..."

...

...

Minggu pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan. Memanjakan tubuh yang telah kelelahan beraktifitas selama seminggu penuh. Hal itu nyatanya juga berlaku bagi lelaki itu. Lelaki mungil yang tengah menggeliat malas diatas ranjangnya. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya sedikit tersingkap hingga mempertontonkan mulusnya dada berwarna putih pucat.

Baekhyun mengerjap, membiasakan sinar mentari menerobos retina mata sipitnya. Ia menoleh kesisi kanan dan menemukan sang kekasih yang masih tertidur pulas. Tangannya yang halus membelai lembut surai hitam yang terlihat acak-acakan. Lalu turun menyentuh hidung, pipi, kemudian terhenti pada bibir. Baekhyun tersenyum, mengingat saat dirinya memadu cinta bersama Kai.

"Ngghnn..." lenguhan pelan dari bibir seksi milik Kai membuat Baekhyun terkekeh

"Selamat pagi, Kai-ya" bisikan lembut pada telinga Kai terdengar begitu menggoda.

"Selamat pagi, changi" balasnya dengan suara serak. Bahkan matanya saja masih terpenjam erat, membuat sang lelaki manis tersenyum lebar.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengecup ringan belah bibir tebal milik Kai.

Ki mengangguk lemah karena kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Aigoo~ manis sekali" godanya

"Sudah sejak dulu" jawab Kai sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum riang, karena saat seperti inilah yang paling ia suka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai-ya. Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" bisiknya manja sambil memainkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada dada polos milik Kai.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kyu-" mata yang semula menutup itu seketika terbuka. Ia menatap penuh atensi pada sosok manis yang bersandar manja pada dada bidangnya.

Baekhyun.

Astaga! Ia lupa jika sedang bersama Baekhyun. Ia hampir saja kelepasan menyebut nama Kyungsoo didepan kekasihnya ini.

Tunggu, Kyungsoo?

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat jika sedari kemarin Kyungsoo belum memberi kabar apapun kepadanya. Kemana dia?

"Kai-ya? Gwenchana?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap penasaran pada raut wajah Kai yang terlihat gelisah.

"Huh?"

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun semakin merasa khawatir karena wajah Kai yang seperti orang kebingungan.

Kai gelagapan. Satu sisi ia masih ingin bersama Baekhyun, memanjakan lelaki mungilnya ini lebih lama dan menikmati masakan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Namun sisi lain hatinya mencemaskan Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo juga kekasihnya. Kekasih yang bisa merebut atensinya dari Baekhyun.

Ia nampak berpikir sebentar, menautkan kedua alisnya membentuk garis lurus pada dahinya. Entah mengapa perasaan khawatirnya pada Kyungsoo lebih mendominasi dari pada perasaan ingin berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku baru ingat jika hari ini aku memiliki janji dengan temanku" ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun

"Teman? Nugu?"

"Chanyeol"

"Ish! Mengapa harus si Doby itu yang mengganggu saat-saat bersama kita" sungutnya sambil melepaskan tautan tangannya pada lengan Kai kemudian melipatnya didepan dada.

"Bukan salah Chanyeol" jawab Kai singkat lalu bangun dari posisi rebahannya. Tanpa mempedulikan poutan bibir dari Baekhyun, Kai segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau sangat terburu-buru, ini kan masih pagi" kata Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya karena Kai telah berada didalam kamar mandi

"Aku harus segera pergi" jawab Kai juga dengan nada yang meninggi.

Kai tidak mengerti apa yang membuat dirinya begitu menghawatirkan Kyungsoo. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa pada akhirnya ia memilih mengacuhkan Baekhyun dan beralih pada Kyungsoo. Hanya saja hatinya yang menuntunnya seperti itu. Hatinya yang menuntun dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang telah membuat dirinya terperangkap pada tatapan lembutnya, pada tingkah polos dan apa adanya, serta pada kasih sayang yang membuatnya terjatuh. Ya, Kai telah benar-benar terjatuh pada Kyungsoo.

...

...

Helaan napas lembut mengiringi terbukanya mata bulat dengan aura polos menggemaskan. Kyungsoo terbangun karena hembusan angin yang menyapa kulitnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan semua nyawa yang beterbangan saat ia tertidur.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk tempatnyata berbaring. Sedikit mengucek mata bulatnya karena masih terasa lengket. Saat seluruh atensinya berhasil fokus, Kyungsoo tercekat. Seingatnya kemarin ia masih berada dirumah sakit, dan sekarang ia telah berada diapartemennya sendiri.

Dengan seluruh rasa bingungnya, Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangan keseluruh sudut ruangan, mencoba mencari seseorang yang telah membawanya pulang. Lalu matanya berhenti pada sosok tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tengah tertidur pulas pada sofa yang tak jauh dari letak ranjangnya.

"Chanyeol" gumamnya lirih. Matanya yang bulat terbuka lebar. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol lah orang yang telah berbaik hati membawanya pulang keapartemen dengan selamat. Namun ada perasaan aneh didalam dadanya. Perasaan yang seolah bertanya 'Mengapa harus Chanyeol?'

Bukannya Kyungsoo tak tahu berterimakasih karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol yang membawanya pulang. Hanya saja ia menyayangkan karena bukan Kai yang berada didekatnya disaat seperti ini.

Diantara kebimbangan hatinya, ada satu perasaan hangat yang menyapa dadanya. Entahlah, perasaan ini begitu mirip dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika pertama kali menatap Kai.

"Astaga! Kau ini berpikir apa Kyungsoo? Kenapa lagi-lagi kau menyamakan Chanyeol dengan Kai? Pabbo!" monolognya sambil memukul pelan kepala tak bersalahnya. Saat seperti itu tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum. Tersenyum karena sekelebat ingatan tergambar didalam kepalanya. Ingatan saat tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup lembut kedua pipinya hingga membuatnya merona.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan. Bahkan rasa hangat ini telah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol, memberinya sesuatu yang berbeda.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih tertidur nyenyak disofa. Kyungsoo berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan posisi Chanyeol. Ada perasaan bersalah ketika ia menatapi wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Kau pasti kerepotan saat menggendongku pulang" gumamnya pelan. Tangan mungilnya ia arahkan untuk menyentuh sebelah pipi Chanyeol yang terasa dingin.

"Bahkan kau rela tidur dengan posisi tak nyaman seperti ini" tanyan Kyungsoo terus mengelus pipi Chanyeol pelan "Mianhae" lanjutnya.

"Gwenchana"

Deg

Perlahan mata Chanyeol terbuka hingga membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan. Kyungsoo hendak menarik tangannya menjauh dari pipi Chanyeol namun kalah cepat karena Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya.

"Lakukan sekali lagi untukku" ucapnya dengan suara serak

"Huh?" Kyungsoo yang masih dihinggapi rasa kagetpun terlambat mencerna ucapan Chanyeol

"Lakukan untukku. Seperti tadi" Chanyeol menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk kembali menyentuh pipinya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia merasakan tangan hangat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu lembut. Ia menyukainya.

Tanpa ia sadari sekarang tangannya sendirilah yang mengelus lembut pipi Chanyeol karena tangan lelaki itu telah beralih pada pinggang rampingnya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Chanyeol lembut dengan senyum yang menenangkan

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Karena kau mau melakukannya lagi untukku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis "Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Kau telah banyak membantuku, Yeol. Terimakasih" ucapan Kyungsoo terdengar begitu tulus, membuat dada Chanyeol bergetar tanpa sebab.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku melakukannya?" tanyanya kemudian dibalas gelengan oleh Kyungsoo "Karena aku menyukaimu"

Set

Seketika elusan lembut pada pipinya berhenti. Chanyeol mengerti, pasti Kyungsoo merasa kaget atas apa yang baru ia ucapkan. Namun itulah kata hatinya. Ia hanya berusaha mengungkapkannya pada Kyungsoo, pada seseorang yang telah menyita segala pikirannya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol kemudian terulur untuk menyentuh kembali tangan Kyungsoo yang masih berada dipipinya, menggenggamnya lembut seolah tangan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah kaca yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

"K-kau..."

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan, Kyung. Aku merasa nyaman jika berada didekatmu. Karena aku mencintaimu" matanya menatap lekat kedua mata bulat yang mungkin telah lupa cara berkedip. Menatapnya dalam seolah menyalurkan segala yang ia rasakan lewat pancaran matanya.

"S-sejak kapan?" Kyungsoo tergagap, namun sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol getaran suaranya

"Sejak saat aku membangunkanmu dikelas waktu itu"

Deg

Jantungnya terasa bergetar hebat. Ternyata Chanyeol menyimpannya begitu lama. Mengapa Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ia tahu jika dirinya telah dimiliki Kai?

"Kyung" panggilan lembut itu mengembalikan seluruh atensi Kyungsoo, membuyarkan segala pertanyaan yang merayap dikepalanya.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu?" tanyanya sambil merekatkan pegangan tangannya pada pinggan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki mungil itu tercekat, menahan napas yang bahkan terasa tersangkut dipangkal kerongkongannya. Chanyeol membuatnya tak dapat bergerak meskipun hanya sekedar mengerjapkan mata.

"T-tapi...aku...aku.."

"Aku tak peduli, Kyung. Walaupun kau telah menjadi milik Kai aku tak peduli. Yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu. Aku mencintaimu"

"Chan-"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat pinggang dan tangannya. Mata bulatnya telah terkunci oleh tatapan lembut dan dalam dari Chanyeol. Hingga tak ia sadari jika wajah Chanyeol telah berada didepan wajahnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo bergetar. Karena genggaman lembut Chanyeol atau karena kehangatan yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu kedua belah bibir lembut itu telah menempel sempurna pada bibirnya.

Chu~

Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut. Tanpa lumatan, tanpa nafsu. Hingga membuat Kyungsoo ikut larut pada kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyung" ucapnya setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Kyungsoo merasakan aliran listrik menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia ingin menangis karena merasakan ketulusan dari Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan lelaki itu. Bukannya ia tidak mencintai Chanyeol, bahkan ia telah merasa nyaman dengan lelaki bergelar dokter didepannya ini. Namun statusnya yang tak mengijinkannya. Ia telah dimiliki oleh Kai, dan sangat tidak mungkin ia berhianat dibelakang seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Mianhae" Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya saat mengucapkan kata itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis. Hanya saja hatinya ikut merasakan sakit seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini.

Chanyeol bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Lalu menarik Kyungsoo agar ikut duduk disofa yang ia tempati.

"Uljimma" tangan Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo, menghapus air mata yang telah menganak sungai disana.

"Mianhae" ucapnya lagi disela-sela isakannya

Menyadari hal itu akhirnya Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus lembut punggungnya untuk memberikan rasa nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis, eoh?" ucap Chanyeol lembut

"Ta-tapi, Yeol"

"Penawaranku akan tetap berlaku, Kyung. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Chanyeol, memberi jarak agar ia dapat menatap wajah lelaki yang telah membuatnya menangis.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti

"Ucapanku tadi akan tetap berlaku selama kau belum menikah. Jadi kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu siap menerima uluran tanganmu" ucapnya sambil mengusap airmata dipipi Kyungsoo. "Jangan menangis, kau terlihat sangat jelek jika seperti itu" godanya dan berhasil membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

"Yak! apa kau baru saja mengataiku jelek? Dasar Park Chanyeol mesum" sungutnya

"Hey, aku tidak mesum"

"Kau mencuri ciuman dariku, bodoh! Apa namanya jika tidak mesum?"

"Aku tidak mesum, Kyung" belanya

"Kau mesum. Dasar mesum"

"Aku tidak" Chanyeol tetap bersikeras

"Kau mesum, mesum, mesum. Kau mesum pangkat tiga"

"Aku tidak mesum, Kyung. Aku akan menggelitikimu jika kau mengatakannya lagi" ancam Chanyeol

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau memang mesum. Dasar mesum"

"Yak!" dengan cekatan Chanyeol menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol yang menempel pada perutnya.

"Yeol, ampun. Geli, hahahahaha..." Kyungsoo menggeliat karena kini Chanyeol menggelitikinya dari belakang, membuat posisi mereka seolah berpelukan.

"Kau yang memulai, Kyung. Jadi rasakan ini" Chanyeol semakin gencar menggelitiki perut Kyungsoo hingga membuat lelaki mungilnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Masih mau mengataiku mesum, eoh? Kau akan merasakan yang lebih geli dari ini"

"Hahahaha...ampun, Yeol. Tidak lagi~ hahaha..."

"Kyungsoo!"

Deg

Seketika tawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terhenti. Mereka tercekat karena mengetahui suara siapa yang telah mengganggu acara bersenang-senang kecil mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan-

"K-Kai"

...

...

TBC

Anyeong readers tercintah~

Chap 9 hadir dengan penuh drama. Semoga bisa memuaskan rasa rindu kalian sama Hidden Love ya?

Mianhae, karena nggak bisa balas riview kalian seperti biasa, tapi semua riview maupun PM kalian sudah JongSoo baca kok, tenang aja :D

Terimakasih atas tanggapan, kritik maupun saran yang kalian berikan. JongSoo merasa sangat dihargai atas itu.

Berhubung masih dalam nuansa kegembiraan(?) atas ultahnya Uri Bacon, Byun Baekhyun, JongSoo mau minta maaf karena di chap ini Baek-nya malah teraniaya secara batin. Maklum aja ya, kan tuntutan cerita :D

Riview kalian masih sangat JongSoo harapkan sebagai bentuk penghargaan dan penyemangat untuk menulis loh. Jangan lupa tuangkan coretan kalian dikolom riview ne?

Gomawo~


	10. Chapter 10

**HIDDEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **Kai cinta Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cinta Kai dan Chanyeol. Cinta segi 4? Tidak, mereka hanya terjebak didalam dunia berbentuk kubus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview**

" _Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti_

" _Ucapanku tadi akan tetap berlaku selama kau belum menikah. Jadi kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu siap menerima uluran tanganmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap airmata dipipi Kyungsoo. "Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat sangat jelek jika seperti itu" godanya dan berhasil membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah._

" _Yak! apa kau baru saja mengataiku jelek? Dasar Park Chanyeol mesum" sungutnya_

" _Hey, aku tidak mesum"_

" _Kau mencuri ciuman dariku, bodoh! Apa namanya jika tidak mesum?"_

" _Aku tidak mesum, Kyung" belanya_

" _Kau mesum. Dasar mesum"_

" _Aku tidak" Chanyeol tetap bersikeras_

" _Kau mesum, mesum, mesum. Kau mesum pangkat tiga"_

" _Aku tidak mesum, Kyung. Aku akan menggelitikimu jika kau mengatakannya lagi" ancam Chanyeol_

" _Kenapa? Bukankah kau memang mesum. Dasar mesum"_

" _Yak!" dengan cekatan Chanyeol menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol yang menempel pada perutnya._

" _Yeol, ampun. Geli, hahahahaha..." Kyungsoo menggeliat karena kini Chanyeol menggelitikinya dari belakang, membuat posisi mereka seolah berpelukan._

" _Kau yang memulai, Kyung. Jadi rasakan ini" Chanyeol semakin gencar menggelitiki perut Kyungsoo hingga membuat lelaki mungilnya tertawa terbahak-bahak._

" _Masih mau mengataiku mesum, eoh? Kau akan merasakan yang lebih geli dari ini"_

" _Hahahaha...ampun, Yeol. Tidak lagi~ hahaha..."_

" _Kyungsoo!"_

 _Deg_

 _Seketika tawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terhenti. Mereka tercekat karena mengetahui suara siapa yang telah mengganggu acara bersenang-senang kecil mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan-_

" _K-Kai"_

 **...**

 **...**

Kyungsoo terpaku. Rasa takut dan juga gugup menyerang dadanya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada perutnya. Tersenyum canggung sambil sesekali menyikut lengan Chanyeol, memberi kode untuk membantunya berbicara pada Kai.

Membantu?

Ya, bukankah Chanyeol sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kai?

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kai sinis. Matanya menatap tajam pada pria bertubuh tinggi yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

Merasa diberi pertanyaan yang menusuk, akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati Kai. Kyungsoo yang merasa dalam 'bahaya' hanya bisa mengekori Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Kai" ucap Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Soo" ucap Kai sedikit mengeram hingga membuat Kyungsoo meringsut, sembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Mata Kai sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Chanyeol berpura-pura tak tahu.

Berpura-pura?

Oke, Chanyeol memiliki suatu rencana saat ini. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo bersamanya. Chanyeol tahu Kai tipe pria seperti apa. Dia memang baik mengingat dirinya dan Kai telah berteman sedari kecil. Namun Chanyeol tak suka jika 'Kyungsoonya' dipermainkan seperti ini.

Chanyeol bukan pria bodoh yang akan selalu mengalah tiap kali Kai berbuat sesuatu. Dulu saat Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, Kai hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun menjadi kekasih Kai, Chanyeol tak masalah. Dan sekarang, dia mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia tak akan membiarkan Kai melangkah terlalu jauh. Ia tak mungkin menyerahkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Apa Baekhyun tak cukup untuknya?

"Aku mengunjungi Kyungsoo tentu saja" jawab Kai acuh tak acuh.

"Ahh...kebetulan, aku juga sedang mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Benar 'kan, Kyungie?" Chanyeol menyentuh tangan mungil Kyungsoo, namunsegera ditampik oleh lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol memaklumi, karena bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo sudah tercatat sebagai kekasih Kai. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan.

Jantung Kyungsoo terasa ingin melompat keluar ketika melihat Kai meliriknya dengan tajam. Mengapa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu pada Kai? Bagaimana jika Kai marah padanya?

"I-iya" gugupnya

Jawaban itu membuat Kai marah tentu saja. Hingga tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada kedua sisi tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia menasehati Kyungsoo agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang yang terlihat justru sebaliknya. Bahkan Chanyeol memangil Kyungsoo-nya dengan sebutan Kyungie?

Yang benar saja!

"Umh...bukankah kau harus ke Rumah Sakit, Yeol" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan dengan ucapan gugupnya.

"Ini hari minggu, Kyungie. Aku tidak ke Rumah Sakit" jawab Chanyeol lembut namun tak mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kai.

Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya. Mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini. Seperti ada yang aneh dengannya.

"B-benarkah?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal.

"Segeralah mandi. Aku akan mengajakmu keluar setelah ini" ucap Kai datar tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar Kai mengucapkan hal itu. Tidak bisakah ia meminta Kyungsoo dengan cara yang lebih lembut?

"Kita mau kemana, Kai? Chanyeol kan sedang ada disini. Mana mungkin kita meninggalkannya?" ragu-ragu Kyungsoo berucap. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetap merasa tak enak hati kepada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol pasti mengerti" balasnya yang kini menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"B-baiklah" pasrahnya. Kyungsoo masih akan berucap sesuatu kepada Chanyeol, semacam ingin meminta ijin agar Chanyeol mengerti keadaannya. Namun sebelum satu kalimat keluar, tatapan tajam dari Kai menghentikan pita suaranya untuk bergetar.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Kyungsoo segera berjalan kekamarnya, melaksanakan apa yang baru saja diperintahkan Kai padanya. Tanpa ia ketahui percakapan sengit antara Kai dan Chanyeol sedang berlangsung.

...

...

Sepasang kaki berbeda ukuran itu berjalan beriringan, menuju kesebuah mobil berwarna merah yang terparkir rapi didepan apartemen Kyungsoo. Sang lelaki mungil tak hentinya tersenyum karena Kai terus menggenggam tangannya, seperti tak ada yang terjadi sebelum mereka keluar dari sana. Sementara Chanyeol? Kai bilang dokter muda itu mendapat telephon mendadak dari Rumah Sakit yang mengharuskannya pergi kesana. Entah itu benar atau tidak Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing. Karena terbebsas dari masalah ini saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur.

"Kai-ya, kita mampir ke toko bunga milik Ahjumma-ku dulu ya? Sudah seminggu tokonya tak kukunjungi, aku takut bunganya akan banyak yang mati" Kyungsoo berucap polos sambil menunjukkan bola mata bulat menggemaskannya pada Kai.

"Hm" jawab Kai singkat.

Kyungsoo memaklumi, pasti reaksi Kai akan seperti itu. Kekasih mana yang tak akan marah jika melihat kekasihnya sedang bersama pria lain dan tertawa bersama? Hah, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mengeluarkan segala unek-unek yang mengganjal dihatinya, namun ia urungkan. Ia takut jika membahas hal itu justru akan merusak mood Kai terlalu jauh. Untuk itu Kyungsoo memilih diam saja dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa.

 _-Semoga saja tak ada masalah besar dikemudian hari,_ pikirnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo berpikiran demikian, Kai tak jauh berbeda. Ia sebenarnya marah pada Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali ia mematoki lebel pada diri Kyungsoo agar tak ada lelaki lain yang berani menyentuh Kyungsoo'nya' seperti tadi. Namun ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk hal itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya berteman, lalu bagaimana dirinya dengan Baekhyun? Lagi-lagi pemikiran akan sifatnya yang brengsek itulah yang membuatnya sedikit mengalah. Ia memang lelaki keras, namun ia bukan lelaki yang tak memiliki hati. Ia harus berpikir beribu kali ketika akan melakukan suatu hal. Yah, setidaknya ajaran baik dari Jongdae hyung menancap dengan baik ditelinganya.

Tak ada percakapan selama didalam mobil. Kyungsoo hanya memainkan tangan mungilnya pada jendela kaca yang sedikit terbuka, sementara Kai berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Sungguh sangat tak menyenangkan jika hanya diam seperti ini. Tapi jika Kyungsoo yang membuka suara terlebih dulu, ia takut Kai akan bertanya dan berbicara hal yang tak ingin ia dengar. Baiklah, mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini.

Tak lama, tibalah mereka pada sebuah toko bunga. Kai masih sangat hapal dengan toko bunga ini. Bagaimana tidak? Disinilah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Berbicara mengenai Kyungsoo, bocah itu sudah berlari terlebih dulu menuju toko bunga kala melihat bunga anggreknya sedikit layu. Anak itu, apa selalu sepolos ini?

"Kai-ya, bisakah aku meminta tolong?" ucap Kyungsoo setelah membuka pintu toko.

"Apa?"

"Tolong ambilkan penyiram bunga dibelakang ya? Bungaku banyak yang layu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang lengan Kai manja.

"Baiklah" Kai mengalah. Ia segera berjalan kebelakang dan mengambil penyiram bunga yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Setelah menyerahkannya pada kekasih mungilnya itu, Kai memilih duduk pada kursi kayu didekat pot besar tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Tak jauh berbeda sejak pertama kali ia kesini. Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang. Ia merasa seperti seorang bocah. Sangat kekanakan. Ia memutar kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu ketika berada didalam mobil. Bisa-bisanya ia tak mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara sama sekali. Padahal niatnya mengajak Kyungsoo keluar 'kan untuk bersenang-senang.

Mata Kai terus mengedar hingga ia menangkap sosok mungilnya tengah berjongkok menghadap pot-pot kecil berisi bunga-bunga bonsai. Kai terkekeh kala menyadari Kyungsoonya begitu manis hari ini. Lihat saja celana selututnya itu. Dan kaos putih bergambar pinguin berhelm yang ia kenakan. Jika Kyungsoo berada ditaman bermain saat ini, pasti banyak yang menyangka jika Kyungsoo masih TK.

Kai kembali terkekeh. Ini begitu lucu. Ia jadi gemas sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggilnya pelan. Sementara sang empunya nama otomatis menyahut meskipun hanya dengan deheman.

"Hm" mungkin Kyungsoo masih terlalu sibuk menyiram bunga.

"Kau suka bunga?" tanya Kai

"Sangat"

"Apa yang paling kau suka?"

"Umh..." Kyungsoo menghentikan acara menyiramnya dan berpose seolah sedang berpikir "Hampir semua bunga aku suka. Tapi yang menjadi favorite ku...mawar" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Benarkah? Mengapa kau suka mawar?" tanya Kai lagi masih diposisinya.

"Tak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya menyukainya saja" jawab Kyungsoo santai. Ia meletakkan alat penyiram bunganya dipojok ruangan kemudian berjalan mendekati Kai dan duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Aneh. Biasanya jika orang menyukai sesuatu pasti memiliki alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu itu" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Eiy...itu tidak benar" Kai mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo "Buktinya aku tak memiliki alasan khusus ketika menyukaimu" lalu tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tangan Kai bergerak menyentuh poni Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyungsoo cepat " Memangnya kau memiliki alasan khusus saat menyukaiku?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kai mengangguk membuat rasa penasarannya semakin besar.

"Apa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu" Kai berucap santai. Bahkan saking santainya, Kyungsoo sampai merubah ekspresinya.

"Apa itu yang namanya alasan?" Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Kai membuat lelaki berkulit tan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Dengar" Kai memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo hingga tubuh mereka saling berhadapan "Karena alasan itulah aku menjadi sedikit pencemburu" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tahu akan pergi kemana pembicaraan ini.

"Mianhae" ucap Kyungsoo lemas. Matanya yang bulat langsung meredup. Ah tidak, tidak! Kyungsoonya tidak boleh seperti ini.

"Tak apa selama kau berkata jujur padaku" ucap Kai menenangkan.

"Aku benar-benar tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol, Kai. Kami hanya berteman" ucapnya penuh rasa menyesal.

"Aku percaya dengan apapun yang kau katakan. Jadi jangan pernah merubah rasa percayaku, arraseo?" Kai mengacak pelan rambut halus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, mata bulatnya kembali berbinar, lalu mengangguk semangat. Aish! Sangat manis.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kai lembut, pertanda jika moodnya sudah kembali membaik.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Bagimana jika membeli beberapa cake untuk bekal jalan-jalan hari ini?" tawar Kai.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja tak akan ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah 'penggemar' makanan manis. Jadi ketika Kai menawarinya cake jiwa 'fanboynya'langsung muncul begitu saja.

Kai yang gemas kembali mengacak surai lembut Kyungsoo. Perlakuan sederhana, namun memberi kenyamanan tersendiri bagi lelaki mungil itu.

...

...

Kyungsoo tersenyum riang kala matanya menatap barisan cake coklat yang ada dietalase toko. Kai terkekeh melihat sikap kekanakan kekasihnya ini. Tapi justru itu yang ia suka. Kyungsoo begitu apa adanya.

"Pilih saja yang kau suka" ucap Kai lembut dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengamati kembali barisan cake itu. Ada satu cake yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun sebelum sempat ia memesan, sebuah suara mengalihkan atensinya.

"Kai?"

Ah tidak, bukan hanya Kyungsoo, namun sang empunya nama juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang menyapa.

Kai terdiam. Tak ada gerakan yang dapat ia buat. Melihat bagaimana lelaki mungil itu berada didepannya saat ini, menjadikan tubuhnya kaku mendadak.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukan kah kau bilang sedang menemui Chanyeol?" tanya lelaki mungil itu lagi.

"Kau teman Kai?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini bertanya. Sedangkan pertanyaan itu membuat dada Kai sesak secara tiba-tiba.

Apa ini lelucon? Bagaimana bisa dua kekasihnya bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini? Astaga!

"Eoh, bukankah kau yang waktu itu berada dilapangan basket?" Baekhyun-sang lelaki mungil menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan semangat "Kita sempat berkenalan waktu itu. Kau..."

"Kyungsoo. Namaku Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Kai masih diposisinya. Tak bergerak maupun mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia rasa hidupnya akan habis setelah ini.

"Ah, benar, Kyungsoo. Aku Baekhyun, kekasih Kai"

DUARRR!

Seperti halilintar yang menyambar dadanya secara langsung. Senyum Kyungsoo luntur seketika. Tatapan matanya meredup, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir lelaki mungil didepannya ini.

"Yak! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, Kai-ya?" Baekhyun menyikut lengan Kai lembut karena lelaki berkulit tan itu tak juga merespon kehadirannya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya melihat. Ia melihat bagaimana wajah pucat Kai yang begitu tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuatnya berpikir, apakah Baekhyun benar-benar kekasih Kai? Lalu siapa dirinya?

Waktu seolah berhenti. Kai dengan pemikirannya, dan Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Ini begitu tiba-tiba, dan ia tak sepenuhnya menerima.

"K-kalian baik-baik saja 'kan?" Baekhyun yang merasakan atmosfir antara mereka berbeda segera bertanya. Dan Kyungsoo yang tersadar terlebih dulu.

"Ahh...jadi kau kekasih Kai?" tanyanya lirih, sedikit tak rela menyebut kekasihnya sebagai kekasih orang lain "Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" lanjutnya sedikit bergetar.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo kala pertanyaan itu meluncur dari belah bibir tebalnya. Ia sangat tahu jika Kyungsoo pasti merasa bingung atas situasi ini.

"Dua tahun. Benar 'kan Kai?" Baekhyun berucap bangga dengan senyum mengembang ceria dari bibirnya.

Lagi...

Dada Kyungsoo seolah dihantam ribuan bebatuan tak kasat mata. Apa yang ia dengar begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Kai dan Baekhyun sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun, lalu hubungannya dengan Kai apa? Bahkan ini belum genap sebulan. Apa dirinya dijadikan selingkuhan oleh Kai?

Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan sesak didalam dadanya. Mata bulatnya mengarah pada lelaki tan didepannya. Bahkan Kai tak berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Apakah yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah benar? Jika tidak mengapa Kai hanya diam?

"Dua tahun..." Kyungsoo mengulang ucapan Baekhyun lirih dan hampa, bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Tapi Kai mendengarnya. Kai mendengar sekecil apapun suara Kyungsoo.

Ia menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang memerah. Namun ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Baekhyun mulai bergelayut manja pada lengannya.

"Um...Kai-ya, aku lupa jika aku memiliki janji dengan temanku. Sepertinya lain kali saja kau mentraktirku cake" sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mengatur nada bicaranya. Ia sengaja mencari alasan agar Baekhyun tak menaruh curiga padanya maupun Kai. Ia masih berpikiran waras. Yang menjadi orang ketiga adalah dirinya, dan Kyungsoo tahu betul apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Menghindar...

Sementara Kyungsoo berjalan keluar toko, Kai merasa jika dadanya sakit. Entah mengapa melihat ekspresi kecewa dari Kyungsoo terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol.

' _Mianhae...'_

' _Kyungsoo-ya'_

...

...

Kaki mungilnya meniti jalanan Seoul. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak luka yang tergambar berurutan. Matanya mengabur perlahan, pikirannya kosong. Apa lagi sekarang? Setelah kemarin ia mendapatkan hal mengejutkan mengenai informasi keluarganya, sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang semakin membuat hatinya terluka.

Harusnya Kyungsoo sudah bersiap siaga. Tak selalu yang ia harapnya sesuai fakta. Yang tak ia habis pikir adalah 'Kai menjadikannya selingkuhan atas Baekhyun'. Setelah ia memberikan segalanya pada Kai, mengapa baru ia mengetahui? Ah...pemikiran ini membuat kepalanya semakin pening saja.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Reflek ia menoleh pada sumber suara. Matanya yang sayu kemudian menatap penuh minat ketika melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Bisakah saya meminta waktu anda sebentar?" ucap seorang pria bersetelan jas hitam yang menemuinya tempo hari, Jung Ilhoon.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Ilhoon, menuju kesebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ilhoon berjalan pelan, membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih terpaku. Keadaan yang semakin berurutan semakin membuatnya bingung. Ia jadi ingat dengan nasehat dokter Jongdae untuk beristirahat lebih banyak. Apa mungkin karena penyakitnya?

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan Ilhoon. Tanpa berucap suatu apapun, ia mulai memasuki mobil hitam itu. Setelah pintu ditutup, Ilhoon berjalan kedepan dan duduk dibelakang kemudi. Hanya dalam hitungan detik mobil hitam itu berjalan menjauh. Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui jika seseorang telah mengawasinya sedari tadi.

...

...

"Kita sudah sampai" ucapan pelan dari Ilhoon menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Melamun?

Ya, sejak tadi Kyungsoo tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya barang satu kata saja. Ia hanya melamun. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Pikiran tentang Kai, tentang Baekhyun, hubungan diantara mereka bertiga, dan ingatan tentang pernyataan Chanyeol. Begitu menyiksa, hingga tak ia sadari jika informasi mengenai keluarganya jauh lebih penting dari pada masalah apapun.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo berujar bingung.

"Jika anda sudah membaca seluruh isi surat itu tentu anda tahu apa yang harus anda lakukan bukan, Kyungsoo-ssi?" Ilhoon kembali berucap.

Ah, benar. Sekarang yang harus menjadi fokusnya adalah masalahnya dengan keluarganya. Masalah dirinya dengan Kai maupun Baekhyun dapat diselesaikan jika ia telah mengetahui siapa keluarganya.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ketika pintu mobil terbuka. Sejak kapan Ilhoon berada diluar? Astaga, sepertinya ia harus benar-benar fokus pada dunia nyata mulai sekarang.

Kyungsoo berdehem lirih ketika telah menginjakkan kakinya ditanah. Menatap bangunan besar didepannya yang menjulang kokoh. Ada perasaan ragu namun terkalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya.

Perlahan ia melangkah. Sedikit menarik napas ketika salah satu maid membukakan pintu utama. Setelah kepercayaan dirinya terkumpul Kyungsoo berjalan masuk. Ia tak berani menoleh kekanan maupun kekiri, yang menjadi tumpuannya adalah lurus kedepan. Ia belum siap jika sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lihat berada disekitarnya.

"Kyungsoo"

Suara berat dan dalam begitu terdengar. Kyungsoo tercekat. Suara ini...seperti pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Mata bulatnya mengarah pada sumber suara. Disana, diujung tangga, berdiri sosok tinggi dengan rambut yang sedikit memutih. Tengah tersenyum diantara air yang mengenang dipelupuknya. Tangannya terangkat, memberi isyarat pelukan hangat. Berjalan tergopoh dengan senandung lirih kerinduan. Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam. Menatap mata yang pernah ia kenal.

"Kyungsoo-ya..." pelukan hangat itu tersampaikan. Kyungsoo masih saja tak bergerak ketika dadanya bergetar hebat "Kyungsoo-ya..." dan ucapan itu mengiringi semakin eratnya pelukan hangat.

Kyungsoo merasakan kenyamanan. Kenyamanan yang memang seharusnya ia dapat. Kenyamanan yang telah direnggut paksa oleh takdir. Kenyamanan yang membuatnya melupakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah sejak kapan lelehan itu mengalir dipipinya. Lelehan kebagahiaan yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Pelukan hangat ini nyatanya dapat merubah pikiran mengambangnya menjadi lebih tenang. Pelukan seorang...

"Appa" ucapnya bergetar.

...

...

TBC

...

Anyeong...

JongSoo balik lagi setelah hampir 2 bulan nggak nongol dengan Hidden Love.

Banyak yang menunggu chapter 10 Update, dan baru sekarang bisa di Update. Duh, JongSoo jadi merasa bersalah sama kalian. Huhuhu...Mianhae... :'(

JongSoo terlalu larut sama Fic OneShoot sampai mengesampingkan Hidden Love.

Bukan apa-apa, karena niatnya emang Hidden Love ini akan bener-bener dinikmati penulisannya. Maka dari itu antisipasilah readers sekalian(?) agar tidak bosan dengan Hidden Love :D

Tata bahasa di chapter ini sedikit berubah lhoh (kalau kalian sadar sih :D ). JongSoo banyak berkelana baca Fic dari OTP lain dan banyak author-author dengan penulisan keren tapi ringan yang menjadi inspirasi, jadilah JongSoo ikut terbawa arus perjalanan panjang itu /apadah/ abaikan/

Semoga kalian tetap bisa menikmati ya...

Keep Support me..

Caranya?

Riview dong :D

.

Guest : Mian karena gak bisa update cepet. Wkwk chap lalu memang Baek-nya teraniaya secara batin(?) padahal hari ultahnya ya. Jadi merasa bersalah :D

unniechan1 : Eiy, bingung gimana bales riview kamu, puanjang banget :D tapi intinya makasi sudah setia menunggu HL :D Terimakasih juga sudah mengingatkan tentang typo. Itu nggak bisa dihindari, karena memang disitulah seninya menulis/eh/

park28sooyah : Terimakasih atas dukungannya/blusing/ Di chapter ini Kyungsoo ketemu sama bapaknya kok. Kalo ketemu Kai sama Jongdae sebagai saudara, mungkin chap depan. Ditunggu aja :D

sweetsugarvee : Sudah Update :D Tapi nggak bisa fast hehe...mianhae

anisafransiskaa : Mian nggak bisa fast Update. Mian Chansoo moment-nya dikit, tapi semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan ya :D

Sofia Magdalena : Kalau end-nya sih belum tahu Kyungsoo bakalan sama Chanyeol apa Kai. Kasih saran dong sofi :D

whenKmeetK : Ho'oh ketauan. Gak asik bgt deh :D

waiz Snivy : Tuh udah ketahuan kan Kai pacaran sama Baek. Kyung-nya patah hati tapi ditahan-tahan :D Vampire or Dog nya belum diupdate. Nanti kalau udah selelsai edit pasti cepet-cepet di update. Gumawoo..

kyungni sarang : Terimakasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca Hidden Love. Terimakasih juga sudah mau meneliti bagaimana konflik disetiap chapternya. kedepannya akan diperbaiki lagi :D

meyriza : Ngakak deh baca riview kamu mey. Udah terlanjur ketahuan tuh si KaiBaek, gimana hayoo?

Kaisooship : Iya Kai sama Kyungsoo nya sodaraan. Ntar mau jadi Kaisoo apa Chansoo belum kepikiran. Kasih saran boleh kok :D

kimsoo : Eits...jangan marah-marah sama si item. Dia kan lagi khilap/eh/

Lovesoo : Sudah Update, gumawo riview-nya :D

kianaevellyn : Wkwkwk iya ki. Mian gak bisa fast update

rakaahmada : Waaah..kamu Chansoo shipper ya dek? Etdah heboh bener. Iya noh udah ketemu sama bapaknya noh.

yuniawijayanti2002 : Sudah Update. Gumawoo

dyonism : Disaat semua pengen ngeracunin si item pakek obat nyamuk(?) Cuma kamu nih yang kesian sama si item. Wae? wae? Katakan padaku, wae?

AlienBaby88 : Perang dunianya dalam batin Kaisoo :D

: Sudah Update. Mian membuatmu menunggu. Semoga chap ini memuaskan :D

Kyungra26 : Iya Kaisoo-nya sodaraan. Hahaha...nanti maunya chansoo apa kaisoo hayoo? dimantepin dulu. Tar nyesel kalo milih Kaisoo /eh/

luketan : Terimakasih sudah menyukai HL :D Enjoy ya :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Hidden Love**

Kaisoo – Chansoo

...

 **Preview**

" _Kyungsoo-ya..." pelukan hangat itu tersampaikan. Kyungsoo masih saja tak bergerak ketika dadanya bergetar hebat "Kyungsoo-ya..." dan ucapan itu mengiringi semakin eratnya pelukan hangat._

 _Kyungsoo merasakan kenyamanan. Kenyamanan yang memang seharusnya ia dapat. Kenyamanan yang telah direnggut paksa oleh takdir. Kenyamanan yang membuatnya melupakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah sejak kapan lelehan itu mengalir dipipinya. Lelehan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Pelukan hangat ini nyatanya dapat merubah pikiran mengambangnya menjadi lebih tenang. Pelukan seorang..._

" _Appa." ucapnya bergetar._

"Kyungsoo." sang empunya nama mengendurkan pelukan dari Appanya, mencari sumber suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Mata bulat yang telah penuh dengan genangan air mulai melebar kala menemukan seorang wanita cantik yang ia kenal tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ahjumma?"

...

...

"Kau terlihat semakin bulat. Apa kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Yoona setelah mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk diruang tengah. Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria sambil mengangguk semangat. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan kepada Yunho kalau Yoona adalah Ahjumma angkatnya. Dia dirawat oleh Yoona sejak Kyungsoo masih kecil. Dan Yunho sangat berterimakasih atas itu.

Sebenarnya ada perasaan sakit ketika Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat kejadian masa lalunya. Masih ingat bukan, Kyungsoo memiliki trauma otak yang menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan sebagian memorinya? Tapi Kyungsoo memilih mengabaikan hal itu untuk saat ini.

"Sungguh kebetulan yang lucu." ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo erat-erat. Memang, Kyungsoo sendiri juga merasa jika ini adalah kebetulan yang lucu. Mengetahui jika ternyata Appa-nya berkencan dengan Ahjumma-nya membuat Kyungsoo ingin tertawa saja.

"Tapi Ahjumma, mengapa kau berada disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di Cina?" Kyungsoo bertanya polos sambil menatap mata Yoona yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ahh, itu...aku berbohong padamu. Maaf." Yoona mengerucutkan bibir. Terlihat raut menyesal disana.

"Ish! Ahjumma ini masih saja seperti anak-anak. Kenapa tak bilang jika kau memiliki kekasih? Memangnya kau tak mempercayaiku?" gerutu Kyungsoo yang justru membuat Yunho tertawa geli.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat akrab?" tanya Yunho setelah sekian detik hanya melihat percakapan mereka.

"Tidak. Kami bahkan seperti musuh jika sedang dirumah" Kyungsoo membalas cepat.

"Hahaha..." tawa Yunho pecah ketika mendengar penuturan polos itu "Benarkah?"

"Um" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Karena Ahjumma sering nakal padaku." lanjutnya sambil mencibir.

"Yah, bukannya kau yang selalu nakal. Apa kau tak ingat terakhir kali kau membuat pot-pot bunga ditokoku pecah?" Yoona mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo.

"Itu kan sudah sangat lama." Kyungsoo membela diri.

"Tapi tetap saja kau yang nakal. Aku harus mencari pot-pot bunga lagi padahal banyak pesanan yang sudah harus diantar saat itu. Menyebalkan."

Yunho semakin keras tertawa mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu. Yoona dan Kyungsoo benar-benar cocok. Mereka terlihat manis jika sedang beradu argumen seperti ini.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini. Apa kau akan berubah kekanakan jika ada Kyungsoo? Pergi kemana jiwa keibuanmu?" goda Yunho pada Yoona yang membuat Kyungsoo cekikikan.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya mengutarakan candaan seperti itu. Dan Kyungsoo menikmatinya. Kyungsoo senang, tentu saja. Ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan keluarganya. Tak bertemu dengan Appa-nya. Meskipun tak ada Eomma yang menyambutnya, tapi Kyungsoo bahagia mengetahui kalau Yoona Ahjumma yang akan menjadi calon Ibunya.

Yunho mengelus pelan tangan Kyungsoo. Merasakan betapa bodoh dirinya karena sudah menelantarkan Kyungsoo sekian lama. Ia bersyukur karena sekarang ia dapat kembali bersama putranya, tapi tetap saja rasa bersalah itu terus datang.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Yunho memanggil pelan. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Yunho dengan senyum masih mengembang diwajah manisnya "Mau kah kau tinggal bersama Appa?"

...

...

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tenang menuju kampusnya. Jam kuliahnya masih akan berlangsung satu jam dari sekarang, namun ia memilih datang lebih awal. Selain ia takut terlambat seperti pada pertemuan-pertemuan yang sudah-sudah, Kyungsoo juga bangun terlalu cepat hari ini. Entahlah, ia hanya tak dapat tidur dengan baik. Bukan karena ia mendapat tugas yang menumpuk, hanya saja perkataan Appa-nya kemarin sore membuat Kyungsoo sulit memejamkan mata.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo berjengkit ketika sebuah tangan besar merangkulnya dari samping.

"Ish! Kau ini. Bagaimana kalau jantungku lepas nanti?" Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya sambil membulatkan matanya lebar. Lelaki tinggi yang ada disampingnya itu bukannya takut malah gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang kelewat imut.

"Tak akan. Kalaupun lepas, nanti akan aku pasang dan jahitkan lagi." sahut Chanyeol dengan gaya konyolnya. Kyungsoo terkikik mendengar itu. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat mood paginya kembali lagi.

"Tumben sekali datang pagi. Kau ada kuliah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Um... 1 jam lagi." Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian mulai kembali berjalan disusul Chanyeol.

"Kemarin... aku minta maaf." Chanyeol berkata lirih. Kyungsoo mengarahkan tatapannya kesamping, kearah Chanyeol.

"Maaf?"

"Karena membuat Kai salah paham padaku."

Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan tatapannya "Ah itu..." lalu menunduk, menatap kedua sepatunya.

Kyungsoo hampir tak ingat tentang Kai semalaman. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh perkataan Appa-nya. Bahkan sakit hati yang menyerang dadanya sempat pergi sebelum hadir kembali saat Chanyeol membahas hal itu.

Chanyeol mengerut ketika mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah sendu.

"Wae? Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum "Tidak."

"Kai marah padamu?" tebaknya.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Sebenarnya ia malas jika harus membahas Kai sekarang. Hatinya masih belum terima mengetahui fakta bahwa Kai adalah milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan dirinya yang menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. Kyungsoo bahkan masih merasakan sesak didalam dadanya. Ia hanya tak ingin membahas hal berat pagi ini.

"Tidak." jawab Kyungsoo bohong.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Chanyeol tahu apa yang membuat Kyungsoo murung seperti ini. Chanyeol tahu tetapi ia memilih diam. Bukan hak Chanyeol untuk bertanya lagi. Chanyeol cukup tahu diri. Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapanya. Jika Kyungsoo butuh teman bicara maka ia akan mengatakannya sendiri pada Chanyeol suatu saat.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan begitu ia tahu Kyungsoo tak nyaman denan situasi ini.

"Huh? B-belum." jawab Kyungsoo terbata.

"Bagaimana kalau makan es krim dan kue coklat?" tawar Chanyeol dengan senyum mengembangnya.

"Ini kan masih pagi, Yeol. Es krim tak akan baik untuk tubuh."

"Siapa bilang? Memangnya kau itu dokter. Aku saja yang calon dokter tak pernah menemui kasus seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol penuh "Ish! Kau ini." lalu memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir perkataan Chanyeol benar juga. Yang dokter kan Chanyeol, bukan dirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sebentar. Ia rasa sedikit es krim dan kue coklat akan bagus untuk pikirannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau yang traktir kan?" lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Kyungsoo pelan, kemudian merangkul lelaki mungil itu dengan tak sabaran. Kyungsoo terkikik merasakan tubuhnya hampir tenggelam dalam dekapan Chanyeol, namun perasaan nyaman yang ia rasakan membuatnya menolak untuk melepas tangan besar Chanyeol dari pundaknya.

...

...

Kai membuka mata pelan saat dirasa sisi ranjangnya bergoyang. Matanya masih terasa lengket ketika sebuah elusan lembut menyapa pipinya.

"Kai-ya."

Kai mendengar tapi ia lebih memilih kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kai-ya... kau tak bangun?" lelaki mungil yang sudah terlihat rapi itu kembali mengelus pelan pipi Kai. Ia mendengus ketika menyadari bau alkohol masih menguar kuat dari nafas Kai.

"Kau semalam minum berapa banyak, eoh?" Baekhyun menyibak pelan selimut yang masih melilit tubuh Kai, kemudian sebuah erangan terdengar.

"Kai-ya, aku harus pergi ke kampus. Kau tak apa kan aku tinggal sendiri?" Baekhyun berucap lirih. Ia tak tega sebenarnya kalau harus membangunkan Kai setelah semalaman Kai meminum banyak alkohol. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Baekhyun tak begitu tahu. Setiap kali Baekhyun bertanya, Kai hanya akan menggumam tak jelas. Baekhyun belum pernah mengetahui jika Kai memiliki sisi yang seperti ini.

Setelah hampir 10 menit Baekhyun tak juga mendapatkan respon dari Kai, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu lebih memilih kembali menyelimuti Kai dengan pelan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Kai menjadi aneh sejak kemarin. Sejak ia pulang dari toko kue bersama Kai, lelaki tan itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Baekhyun tahu jika Kai-nya sedang dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja. Dua tahun lebih mengenal Kai cukup membuat Baekhyun tahu bagaimana sifat Kai sejauh ini. Namun alasan dibalik sikap aneh Kai itulah yang tak diketahui Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pulang cepat setelah mata kuliahku selesai. Kau baik-baik, ne?" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengecup kening Kai lembut. Ia mengelus surai Kai yang berantakan sejenak sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

Baekhyun tak tahu. Ia tak pernah tahu jika sudah sedari tadi Kai terjaga. Kai hanya diam dengan posisinya. Ia tak mau membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Kai merasa bersalah. Ia merasa dirinya menjadi orang paling brengsek didunia. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun, namun kenyataan lain yang muncul didalam otaknya membantah itu. Ia lebih memikirkan Kyungsoo jauh melebihi apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo..." gumamnya pelan "Mianhae."

Kai semakin menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal yang menyangga kepalanya. Hatinya nyeri. Ia ingin bertemu Kyungsoo. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Drrtt...

Kai mengangkat wajahnya ketika ia rasa ponsel yang tergeletak diatas nakas bergetar. Enggan lelaki itu meraih ponselnya namun segera menajamkan mata ketika layar ponsel miliknya menunjukkan satu nama.

 _From : Presdir Kim_

' _Kau dimana? Tak pulang?'_

 _._

"Ck!" Kai berdecak kemudian menggerakkan jari-jarinya menekan papan tombol ponselnya.

 _To : Presdir Kim_

' _Wae?'_

 _._

 _From : Presdir Kim_

' _Pulanglah. Appa menunggumu dan juga Jongdae untuk makan malam hari ini. Appa akan membicarakan hal penting pada kalian'_

 _._

Kai mendengus. Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah terhadap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo luntur seketika. Terganti dengan perasaan benci juga malas secara bersamaan. Kai sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan Appa-nya bicarakan jika ia dirumah. Apalagi jika bersama Jongdae hyung. Appa-nya pasti akan membahas masalah perusahaan dan segala tetek bengeknya. Kai benar-benar muak dengan itu semua.

Kai melempar ponsel kesamping, tak berniat membalas pesan itu lagi. Ia tak ingin bangun sebenarnya. Tapi entahlah, perutnya memanggil minta diisi. Maklum saja, sejak semalam perutnya tak terisi apapun kecuali alkohol. Dan sekarang, perutnya benar-benar berontak.

"Mungkin sedikit _cake_ akan membantu masalah perut."

...

...

"Ini. Es krim dan cake coklat caramel seperti pesananmu." ucap Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan satu cup besar es krim dan juga satu potong cake coklat didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Es krim dan kue coklat tak pernah membuat senyum Kyungsoo gagal tercipta.

"Aku akan memakannya dengan baik." ucapnya seolah tak ada beban yang tengah ia rasa sekarang.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo semangat melahap kuenya. Ia jadi berpikir, jika saja Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya, ia pasti akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan sangat baik. Ia tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo memiliki pikiran berat seperti saat ini.

Lama Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo, hingga sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu ingin ia utarakan kembali berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, ragu-ragu ia membuka mulut untuk menanyakannya. Namun gejolak didalam dadanya tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Ia penasaran.

"Kyungie..." pelan ia memanggil.

"Huh?" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Ia masih terlalu sibuk dengan es krim yang tengah ia makan sekarang.

"Kau dengan Kai baik-baik saja, bukan?" Chanyeol merendahkan suara seolah pertanyaannya barusan adalah sebuah tolak ukur perasaan khawatirnya sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah. Ia melepas sendok yang masih berada dimulutnya kemudian menghembuskan napas lelah. Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Apa begitu terlihat?" Kyungsoo menatap mata Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum kaku.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan es krim miliknya kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas paha. Itu selalu ia lakukan jika sedang takut maupun gugup.

"Aku tidak tahu ini bisa dibilang menguntungkan atau sebaliknya." Kyungsoo mulai berbicara. Ia mengeluarkan nada yang terdengar kecewa ditelinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak ingin menyela. Ia hanya diam, mendengarkan apa saja yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika memupuk bunga akan menyebabkan bunga itu layu dan mati" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut "Karena yang ada didalam pikiranku hanya ingin membuat bunga itu tumbuh dan berkembang. Aku tak mengetahui jenis pupuknya, yang aku tahu semua pupuk itu sama."

Chanyeol mulai mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kyungsoo memiliki pemilihan konotasi yang terlalu dalam menurutnya.

"Kau memupuk bungamu dengan baik, kan?" Chanyeol mencoba memahami maksud perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Awalnya begitu. Tapi aku baru sadar jika pupuk yang aku punya tak sesuai dengan jenis bunganya." lalu mendengus pelan.

"Kau memiliki masalah dengan Kai?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengangguk "Dia seperti sebuah bunga, Yeol. Dan aku pupuk yang tak sesuai untuknya." Kyungsoo menatap kosong es krim coklatnya. Hatinya sakit ketika mengatakan itu. Kyungsoo membayangkan saat dimana ia dan Kai telah berhubungan jauh. Kai bahkan sudah merenggut sesuatu yang begitu berharga baginya.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau itu pupuk yang paling bagus diantara pupuk yang lainnya." Chanyeol mencoba menghibur.

"Jika pupukku bagus, bunganya tak akan mati." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

"Bunganya tak mati, ia hanya butuh penyesuaian." Chanyeol menatap mata Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Chanyeol "Tak ada hal seperti itu, Yeol. Yang sudah mati tak akan bisa dihidupkan kembali." kalimatnya begitu hampa hingga membuat Chanyeol mengerut.

"Apa kalian sudah berakhir?"

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia sendiri bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia belum bertemu Kai lagi. Ia belum membahas masalah ini dengan Kai. Ia belum mengetahui bagaimana posisinya sekarang.

Tes

"Kyung..." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo gugup.

Kyungsoo masih diam kemudian menunduk pelan, merasakan sebuah cairan pekat berwarna merah itu terjatuh pada telapak tangannya.

...

...

Chanyeol meletakkan kotak obatnya diatas meja. Ia menghela napas lega. Kyungsoo hanya mimisan biasa, jadi ia bisa menangani lelaki mungil itu dengan peralatan seadanya. Beruntung keadaan cafe sedang sepi, jadilah Chanyeol tak terlalu menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Kai tahu tentang ini?" Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan dua buah kapas menyumpal hidung, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tak memberitahunya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"Kau aneh."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan cepat "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau aneh, Kyungie. Kai kan kekasihmu, bagaimana bisa kau tak memberitahunya."

Deg

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu didalam dadanya kembali membuncah.

Kekasih?

"Itu tak penting. Lagipula untuk apa aku memberitahukan penyakit yang kupunya pada orang lain." elaknya.

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kau ini benar-benar. Jika kau tak mau memberitahu Kai, setidaknya kau kabari dia tentang kondisimu."

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja." ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Ah... Yeol, aku harus kekampus. Jam kuliahku sebentar lagi mulai. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Jangan lupa bayarkan milikku." Kyungsoo berdiri setelah melepas kapas dari kedua hidungnya. Kemudian dengan cepat menyambar tas gendongnya.

"Sampai jumpa." Lelaki mungil itu berjalan tergesa seolah menghindari pembahasan tentang Kai agar tak lebih jauh. Kyungsoo memiliki privasi, dan belum saatnya Chanyeol mengetahui kehidupnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat kearah pintu keluar. Mendorong pintu kaca kuat-kuat kemudian terhenti ketika dua mata bulatnya menangkap sosok yang baru saja menjadi topik pembicaraan dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Kai?"

...

...

Kyungsoo duduk disebuah bangku kayu dengan manis. Rindangnya pohon maple mampu melindungi kulitnya dari terpaan sinar matahari siang itu. Mata bulatnya mengarah jauh kedepan, pada hamparan hijaunya rerumputan yang sebenarnya menyejukkan. Disampingnya duduk seorang lelaki berkulit tan. Lelaki yang membuat Kyungsoo melupakan jam kuliahnya hari ini. Lelaki yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia hindari.

"Kau kemarin pulang dengan baik, kan?" Kai memulai percakapan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Um."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Suasana menjadi kaku. Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih diam dan Kai yang sibuk merangkai kalimat untuk kembali melontarkan ucapan.

"Mianhae."

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan mendengar Kai mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

"Aku rasa kita berakhir,kan?"

Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo cepat. Ia menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak ingin ini berakhir. Kai masih begitu mencintai Kyungsoo. Bahkan melebihi apapun.

"Aku masih begitu mencintaimu, Kyungie. Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu." ucap Kai lirih. Matanya yang tajam memancarkan sebuah harapan besar pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas. Perlahan ia menghembuskannya, seolah menahan setiap gejolak kecewa yang ingin keluar begitu saja. Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Kai ketika ia rasa paru-parunya sudah terisi cukup oksigen.

"Apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari ini, Kai? Tak ada." Kyungsoo berucap tak kalah lirih. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau bisa bahagia bersamaku. Aku mencintaimu melebihi cintaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku masih bisa menjagamu, Kyungie."

"Dan membiarkan Baekhyun terluka?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut "Aku rasa itu ide yang buruk." kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kai.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap jauh hamparan rumput didepannya. Hatinya sakit.

"Kau ingat bukan dengan perkataanku tempo hari? Tentang sebuah rasa. Tentang sebuah alasan." Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya.

"Aku pernah berkata padamu jika aku tak memiliki alasan apapun saat menyukaimu. Itu benar. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu ditoko bunga, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirimu. Perkenalan kita yang tak disengaja, kenangan kita di Gereja, bahkan saat dimana kau mengambil segalanya dariku. Aku masih mempercayai jika kita bertemu karena sebuah takdir. Hingga kemarin, aku benar-benar menganggap ucapanku selama ini adalah sebuah kebodohan." Kyungsoo menunduk, menyembunyikan air yang sudah mengembun dikedua pelupuknya.

Kai terdiam. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tahu Kyungsoo-nya sakit. Kyungsoo-nya sakit karena dirinya. Kai sangat ingin memeluk Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia begitu ingin mendekap Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Namun Kai tak bisa. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk memimpikan hal seperti itu sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun, Kai." Kyungsoo berkata lirih.

"Kita bisa memulainya dari awal. Tanpa Baekhyun." Kai mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan "Tidak. Kau tak hanya akan menyakiti satu hati nantinya."

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu mengusap pipinya pelan. Menghapus jejak air yang sempat menetes sebentar. Kemudian terburu berdiri bersamaan dengan sebuah rasa yang memang harus ia relakan.

"Aku rasa memang seharusnya kita berakhir. Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik. Aku pergi." bersama itu Kyungsoo melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Kai serta perasaan tak menentunya.

Tanpa Kai sadari, sudah ada Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan tatapan dingin. Dan juga rasa marah yang teramat.

"Kau tahu" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, memberi kesempatan pada Kai agar dapat menatapnya "Jika kau tak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo sampai akhir, seharusnya kau tak meminta Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihmu dulu."

Kemudian Chanyeol ikut pergi, menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Ditinggalkannya Kai yang masih terduduk kaku ditaman itu. Sendirian.

"Mianhae... Kyungsoo-ya."

...

...

Kediaman Keluarga Kim...

Yunho duduk dengan tenang dimeja makan. Begitupun Yoona dan Jongdae. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tapi belum ada salah satu dari mereka yang bergerak mengambil makanan diatas meja. Karena mereka sedang menunggu anggota keluarga terakhir, Kai.

Hanya ada keheningan diruangan itu. Jongdae yang memang tak banyak bicara, Yunho yang tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya, dan Yoona yang merasa gugup disana. Suasana saat itu begitu kaku. Mereka hanya diam, tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali.

Yunho menegakkan kepala ketika telinganya mendengar suara derap langkah memasuki rumah. Ia tersenyum samar saat menangkap sosok Kai yang berjalan tenang kearahnya.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu tak menyapa siapapun, ia bahkan tak menyapa Jongdae dan lebih memilih langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku sudah makan diluar. Jika Appa ingin mengatakan sesuatu, cepat katakan." Kai berbicara malas dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat ditebak. Jongdae hanya diam. Ia sangat mengenal siapa Kai. Kai akan bersikap keras dan kasar jika itu mengenai keluarganya, termasuk Appa.

Yunho menghela napas berat mencoba memaklumi. Sedangkan Yoona, ia bertambah gugup ditempatnya.

"Baiklah. Appa akan langsung mengatakan jika itu yang Kai inginkan." Yunho memulai bicaranya.

"Appa hanya ingin memberitahu kepada kalian, kalau akan ada satu keluarga baru yang tinggal bersama kita mulai besok." lanjutnya.

Kai mendengus. Kemudian melayangkan tatapan tak sukanya pada Yoona.

"Siapa? Wanita ini? Bahkan dia sudah ada disini sekarang." jawab Kai dengan nada sinis.

"Kai! Jaga bicaramu." Yunho menatap tajam pada Kai, namun hanya dibalas senyum remeh oleh lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Atau Appa mau menikahinya? Itu bagus, karena itu berarti dia akan sah menjadi istrimu. Bukan hanya sekedar simpananmu." ucap Kai masih dengan nada yang sama. Matanya yang tajam melirik kearah Yoona yang hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Appa bilang jaga bicaramu!"

"Sudahlah Appa." Jongdae yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya "Jika yang Appa maksud adalah wanita itu, seharusnya kau tak perlu meminta ijin pada kami." lanjutnya.

"Apa Appa begitu hinanya dimata kalian, huh?" tanya Yunho lirih. Matanya yang tajam melunak dengan sendirinya.

"Kau baru bertanya sekarang? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau tak pernah berusaha menjaga kami. Setelah kami sudah bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri, kau datang seperti tak memiliki rasa bersalah dan mengakui bahwa kami adalah anakmu. Aku tahu kau yang memberi kami kemewahan, uang, dan segelanya, tapi bukan hanya itu yang kami minta." Kai bersulut. Entah mengapa pikirannya kacau sekarang. Ia lelah. Masalahnya datang bersamaan. Dan itu membuat Kai tak dapat membedakan mana perasaan marahnya terhadap Appa-nya dan mana perasaan marahnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kai hanya ingin meluapkan rasa kesalnya.

"Kau bilang Appa tak menjaga kalian? Appa selalu mengawasi kalian setiap saat. Appa tahu selama ini Appa tak ada disamping kalian. Tapi Appa tahu apa saja yang kalian lakukan!" Yunho meninggikan suaranya hingga membuat Yoona bergetar takut disampingnya.

"Oh, ya? Kau tahu apa yang kami lakukan? Dari mata yang sebelah manakau mengawasi kami, huh? Dia?" Jongdae menunjuk Ilhoon-orang kepercayaan Yunho- yang berdiri tegak disamping lelaki itu.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia tahu jika ia sudah salah mendidik kedua putranya hingga mereka menjadi begitu membencinya seperti ini. Namun Yunho mencoba untuk tak terpancing. Ia mencoba untuk tak membuat suasana semakin kacau.

Yunho mengehela napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan "Tenanglah dulu. Appa tak mau ada percekcokkan bahkan sebelum Appa mengatakan maksud yang sebenarnya."

Kai berdecak malas, sedangkan Jongdae mengalihkan pandangan dari Yunho. Sangat terlihat jika mereka berdua benar-benar tak menyukai situasi seperti ini.

"Appa akan menebus semuanya. Appa akan membawa saudara kalian kembali kerumah ini." seketika Kai dan Jongdae mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada Yunho.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kai tak mengerti.

"Kalian akan tahu besok."

...

...

TBC

...

...

~ Anyeong-anyeong… siapa yang kangen Hidden Love? Ada? /gak ada/ gubrak!/

~ Ceritanya radak gak nge feel ya? Maklum aja, Jongsoo lagi menata hati lagi buat suka sama Kai. Kalian pasti tahu lah apa alesannya. Jongsoo berusaha banget buat suka lagi sama Kaisoo dan menyelesaikan semua Fic tentang mereka. Tapi hati yang merongkol(?) ini menghambat segalanya /apasih/

~ PENEGASAN! bagi kalian yang **TIDAK SUKA** dengan Hidden Love atau Fic Jongsoo yang lain lebih baik jangan dibaca deh. Jongsoo nggak pengen kalian repot-repot nulis review yang menggunakan bahasa 'alien' yang Jongsoo nggak ngerti. Semua akun yang **TIDAK LOG IN** dengan review kata-kata kasar tidak akan Jongsoo konfirmasi!

~ Terimakasih bagi kalian yang selama ini menghargai karya saya. Saya mencintai kalian yang juga mencintai saya :*


	12. Chapter 12

**Hidden Love**

Kaisoo – Chansoo

Typo(s), Angst, Yaoi!

...

P.s : Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan menunggu Hidden Love sejauh ini *bow

...

...

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menyusuri lorong kampus. Keadaan cukup sepi mengingat musim libur hampir tiba. Kyungsoo datang kekampus karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ia selesaikan mengingat Kyungsoo yang jarang masuk mengikuti jam kuliah.

Ia merasa tak bersemangat pagi ini. Matanya sayu, pun wajahnya yang pucat. Ia tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak selama tiga hari terakhir. Sejak Ia putus dari Kai, Kyungsoo hanya menghabiskan malam dengan termenung bersama pikiran-pikiran beratnya. Kyungsoo bahkan tak menangis. Untuk apa? Toh ia putus dari Kai juga karena dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu bodoh karena terlalu mencintai Kai. Ia terlalu bodoh karena telah menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kai. Dan sekarang, semuanya seperti debu. Hilang dalam sekejap karena tiupan angin.

Belum lagi Appa-nya yang berusaha keras membujuk Kyungsoo untuk pindah kerumah megah itu. Bukannya Kyungsoo tak mau, ia hanya belum siap. Bertahun-tahun terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua juga saudara membuat Kyungsoo memiliki waktu sulit sekedar untuk beradaptasi. Dan pikiran-pikiran seperti itu yang pada akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo memiliki mata panda besar disekitar mata bulatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungie." Kyungsoo tersentak ketika tangan besar melingkar pada lehernya.

"Ish! Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan mengagetkanku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo bersiap memukul kepala Chanyeol jika saja cengiran bodoh tak dipasang pada wajah dokter muda itu.

"Maaf. Lagipula sedari tadi ku perhatikan kau melamun disepanjang jalan. Bahkan kau hampir menabrak beberapa orang yang melewatimu. Wae? Kau sedang memikirkan seuatu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ucapan panjang lebarnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, kemudian menggeleng.

"Bohong." Chanyeol mengernyit menanggapi gelengan itu.

"Memangnya begitu terlihat, ya?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

Chanyeol memasang pose berpikir, "Tidak juga. Tapi matamu yang mengatakan semuanya."

Kyungsoo menunduk, "Begitu ya?"

Chanyeol kembali mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa, um? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku jika kau mau." Chanyeol menuntun Kyungsoo duduk pada sebuah kursi tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Chanyeol tahu jika Kyungsoo membutuhkan teman bicara.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa pagi ini. Ia menatap tautan tangannya diatas paha sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan Kai."

Chanyeol terdiam, mencoba memproses kalimat yang baru saja Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Aku menjadi pengganggu hubungan Kai bersama Baekhyun." ucap Kyungsoo bergetar.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai memerah. Ia jadi tak tega. Ia juga merasa bersalah. Ia tahu hubungan Kai dengan Baekhyun, tapi ia hanya diam ketika Kai menjadikan Kyungsoo kekasihnya. Bukannya Chanyeol tak sayang pada Kyungsoo, namun bukan haknya melarang Kyungsoo melabuhkan hatinya pada Kai. Toh Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan. Ia menatap lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu penuh tanya.

"Maksudmu? Kau sudah mengetahui itu sebelumnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk membuat Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Maaf karena aku tak memberitahumu sejak awal," Chanyeol menunduk, "Aku ingin bilang, tapi aku tak bisa menghancurkan kebahagiannmu saat itu. Kau terlihat begitu mencintai Kai."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Ia masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku berpikir jika akan baik kalau kau mengetahuinya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain."

"Seharusnya kau tetap mengatakannya padaku, Yeol."

"Aku tak bisa, Kyungie. Kau akan sedih jika aku mengatakannya."

"Dan aku menjadi semakin sedih ketika mengetahui aku menjadi sebuah boneka. Kau tahu, tapi kau diam. Kai tahu, tapi Kai diam. Kenapa? Apa karena aku sebodoh itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, Kyung. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud-"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat, "Aku kecewa padamu." kemudian melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi setelah itu. Kyungsoo sudah banyak menahan air matanya, dan kali ini liquid bening itu benar-benar jatuh.

' _Mianhae, Kyungie'_

...

...

Kyungsoo berjalan tak tentu arah. Hatinya terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa takdir mempermainkannya. Apa dirinya melakukan kesalahan karena telah membuat Baekhyun terluka tanpa sengaja?

"Umma..." gumamnya lirih dengan isakan pelan mengalun kemudian.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah, menghapus lelehan airmata pada pipinya kemudian mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari suara yang baru saja menyapa. Lalu menatap datar ketika mendapati seorang lelaki manis yang berjalan menghampirinya bersama seorang lelaki berkulit tan. Dua orang yang paling ingin ia hindari saat ini.

"Hai... kita bertemu lagi." lelaki itu melambai dengan senyum kelewat ceria.

Kyungsoo membalas senyumnya datar, melirik Kai sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ya."

"Kau ada kelas?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Um."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa menatap wajah Kyungsoo dalam diam.

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Melihat Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kai erat membuat hatinya sakit. Ternyata benar, Kai hanya menjadikannya selingkuhan.

"Kalian... terlihat serasi." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. Namun senyum itu justru membuat Kai seakan tertusuk benda tajam. Mereka sudah putus, dan Kai sadar akan hal itu. Ia mencoba menjalani kehidupan normalnya tanpa Kyungsoo, meskipun melihat wajah muram lelaki itu membuat Kai ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia begitu brengsek.

"Terimakasih." jawab Baekhyun ceria "Um, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Kelasku dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Kalian satu kelas kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku dulan, ne?" dan Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja setelah melambai pada Kyungsoo juga mengecup pipi Kai singkat membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum miring setelahnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar begitu punggung Baekhyun menghilang diujung belokan. Ia mulai melangkah, dan terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar mencekal pergelangan tangannya kuat.

Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menatap wajah Kai, "Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kita perlu bicara." ucap Kai lirih.

"Untuk apa lagi? Aku rasa perkataanku tempo hari sudah cukup jelas." cecar Kyungsoo.

Kai menggeleng, "Aku perlu menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo menghentak tangan Kai kasar hingga pegangan itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Namaku Kyungsoo." tegasnya.

Kai menatap sendu mata bulat yang berkilat dingin. Selama yang Kai tahu, Kyungsoo adalah sosok hangat dan menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang, Kyungsoo seolah menjadi orang berbeda. Dia bukan Kyungsoo yang Kai kenal.

"Aku mohon-"

"Brengsek!" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Kai dengan kalimat dingin dan menusuk.

Seolah tak mendengar makian dari Kyungsoo, Kai tetap mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai Baekhyun, Kyungie. Dengarkan aku sebentar. Kau akan tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini."

"Dan itu akan semakin membuatku sakit, Kai. Sudahlah, toh kita sudah selesai. Percuma saja kau menjelaskan."

"Tapi aku tak mau kehilanganmu."

"Wae? Agar kau bisa membohongiku lagi? Agar kau bisa membodohiku lagi? Agar kau bisa menyakitiku lagi? Tidak, terimakasih." Kyungsoo membalikkan badan, berjalan pelan meninggalkan lelaki berkulit tan yang tengah memasang wajah kecewa itu.

"Kyungie."

Plak!

Kai terdiam ditempat. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya tanpa arti. Bahkan rasa panas yang menyapa pipinya seolah menguar begitu saja.

"Jangan mencoba menjelaskannya. Aku sudah cukup tahu." Kyungsoo berkata sambil bergetar. Hatinya begitu sakit. Ia sudah terlalu mencintai Kai. Bahkan sebelum kejadian di Gereja waktu itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapat?

"Kyungie-"

"Aku mohon, jangan lagi menemuiku." Kyungsoo menunduk, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dan kembali berjalan. Namun lagi-lagi Kai menariknya. Kyungsoo tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba bibirnya terasa hangat. Ia tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya bergemuruh kuat. Ia tak tahu mengapa matanya semakin berair ketika bibir Kai menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Yang ia tahu dirinya terpaku dalam diam.

Kai mengecup Kyungsoo lembut. Menarik pinggang mungil itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Menekan tengkuk kyungsoo agar lumatan itu semakin dalam. Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dalam tangis. Ia tahu mengapa Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ia paham mengapa Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti ini. Dan ia menerima tamparan keras itu pada pipinya.

"Mengapa kau membenciku? Mengapa kau mengabaikanku dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Apa kau tak mencintaiku?" tanya Kai setelah kecupan itu berakhir.

"Karena aku takut... aku takut aku akan merebutmu dari Baekhyun."

Tak tahu saja, jika seorang lelaki mungil tengah tersenyum kecut melihat adegan didepannya. Kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menekan beberapa tombol lalu menempelkannya pada daun telinga.

"Tao-ya... aku pikir ucapanmu selama ini hanya sebuah lelucon. Dan sekarang aku sudah melihatnya sendiri."

...

...

"Sekarang kau percaya kan apa yang aku bilang." Tao, lelaki tinggi bermata panda itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, memposisikan duduknya bersandar pada sofa empuk disudut kamar.

"Aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali kau mencurigai Kai aku sudah mengatakan kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu. Tapi kau terus menyangkal dan mengatakan jika tak ada apa-apa." Tao memberenggut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki firasat apapun saat itu, Tao-ya." Baekhyun berkata lemas.

"Dan sekarang kau baru percaya padaku setelah sejauh ini. Itulah dirimu."

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau, dan Tao tak membantunya sama sekali.

"Siapa yang menjadi ketiga diantara kalian. Berani sekali dia?" tanya Tao penasaran.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas lelaki yang sedikit lebih tiggi darinya itu, "Kyungsoo."

Tao mengerutkan kening, "Kyungsoo? Siapa Kyungsoo? Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya."

"Dia teman Kai. Mereka berada di fakultas yang sama."

"Woah, daebak. Jadi dia menyelingkuhimu dengan teman sekelasnya?" Tao menggeleng tak percaya.

Baekhyun menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Bukannya ia tak bisa menangis memikirkan Kai, tapi ia mencoba berpikir dewasa. Kai melakukan itu padanya pasti memiliki alasan. Buktinya saja selama ini ia masih melakukan hubungan intim seperti biasa, ya meskipun tidak seintens sebelum-sebelumnya. Setidaknya itu sudah menjadi alasan kuat jika Kai bukan tipe lelaki brengsek yang akan meninggalkan keksihnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Kau tidak mungkin hanya berdiam diri dan melihat Kai memutuskanmu bukan?"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh, menatap kosong gelas berisi jus strawberry yang Tao buatkan untuknya beberapa saat yang lau, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Untuk saat ini aku hanya akan mengawasi mereka saja. Aku ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang Kyungsoo, dan juga... alasan Kai melakukan itu padaku."

...

...

Kyungsoo menatap jengah seorang wanita yang sedari tadi berputar-putar didalam kamarnya. Tangannya yang lentik mengemas segala macam keperluan Kyungsoo kedalam koper dengan lihai. Beberapa kali wanita itu melihat list yang ia tulis disebuah kertas kecil kemudian kembali berjalan mondar-mandir mengulangi kegiatannya semula.

"Haruskah kau mengepak semuanya, Ahjumma?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah hanya terdiam dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya didekat pintu masuk kamar.

Wanita yang dipanggil Ahjumma tersenyum sebentar, kemudian menjawab, "Kalau aku tak mengepak semua keperluanmu, kau akan kerepotan nanti."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Ia tak rela jika harus pindah secepat ini. Ia belum terbiasa dengan fakta mendadak yang membuatnya berpikir keras sepanjang malam. Lagipula beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru pasti akan sangat merepotkan.

"Selesai." ucap wanita itu riang. Mata cantiknya menatap dua buah koper besar yang berjajar rapi didepannya dengan perasaan bangga.

Kyungsoo mendekati wanita itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggiran ranjang.

"Aku sungguh tak ingin cepat-cepat pindah, Ahjumma. Aku masih sangat betah tinggal disini. Aku juga masih ingin merawat bunga-bunga ditokomu." Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya kedepan, membuat wanita cantik itu gemas karenanya.

"Kau masih bisa merawat bunga ditoko meskipun kau pindah kerumah Appamu." Yoona ikut duduk ditepian ranjang, tepat disamping Kyungsoo.

"Tapi-"

"Kau tahu, Appamu sudah sangat lama mencari keberadaanmu." Yoona memotong ucapan protes Kyungsoo, dan lelaki mungil itu memilih diam setelah perkataan Yoona padanya.

"Sungguh?"

Yonna mengangguk, "Dia juga sama sepertimu. Kehilangan. Kau harus tahu betapa dirinya menyesal karena membiarkan masalalunya bergentayangan. Kalau aku tahu sedari dulu jika yang ia cari adalah dirimu, mungkin aku tak akan banyak berbohong padamu tentang kepergianku selama ini." lanjut wanita itu.

Kyungsoo masih diam, mencerna kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yoona. Ia pikir selama ini orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Ia pikir selama ini Kyungsoo hanya memiliki Yoona dihidupnya. Dan ia pikir tak ada yang mencari dirinya seperti itu. Tapi disisi lain Kyungsoo merasa lega dengan fakta bahwa Appanya masih hidup.

"Tentang Ummaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya ragu.

Yoona menghela napas panjang, meraih tangan mungil Kyungsoo lembut dan menatap wajah menunduk lelaki mungil itu lamat-lamat, "Lebih baik kau bertanya sendiri pada Appamu. Aku tak memiliki hak untuk menceritakannya."

...

...

Kai berjalan pelan ketika memasuki sebuah rumah besar. Kakinya membawa langkah menuju dapur-tempat yang bahkan tidak pernah ia masuki sama sekali- untuk mengambil minum. Ia merasa lelah setelah seharian mengalami kejadian yang membuat pikirannya penuh, dan 'pulang' merupakan ide yang tak terlalu buruk.

"Kau pulang?" tanya seorang lelaki berwajah tegas yang sedang duduk didepan meja makan.

"Um." jawab Kai acuh. Tangannya mengangkat gelas dan menungkan air bening kedalamnya, menegaknya pelan menimbulkan gelombang lembut disana.

"Kau tak bekerja. Tumben sekali dijam seperti ini kau ada dirumah." tanya Kai setelah meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja.

"Aku libur. Tak terlalu banyak pasien di Rumah Sakit." jawab Jongdae tak mengalihkan fokusnya pada koran.

Kai mengangguk sebentar, kemudian keningnya mengerut ketika mendapati berbagai makanan berjajar rapi diatas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Siapa yang akan datang?" tanya Kai membuat Jongdae melirik arah pandang _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Entah. Appa tak mengatakan apapun padaku." dan suasana kembali hening, karena tak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya.

...

...

Sepasang kaki mungil menapaki halaman luas sebuah rumah mewah. Kyungsoo masih begitu mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia melihat rumah ini. Pikirannya begitu penuh saat itu. Namun kali ini Kyungsoo merasa lebih ringan berada disana karena Yoona. Wanita cantik yang telah merawatnya sedari kecil itu tak henti meyakinkan Kyungsoo jika tinggal bersama Appanya bukan keputusan yang buruk.

Yoona menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo dan memberikan senyum menyejukkan bagi lelaki itu.

"Appamu tidak ada dirumah hari ini, jadi Ahjumma yang akan menemanimu membereskan pakaian dan kamar baru untukmu. Kau jangan terlalu kaku, ini adalah rumahmu, Kyungie. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, namun memberikan sedikit senyuman untuk merespon perkataan wanita cantik itu. Setelahnya Yoona mulai berjalan dan Kyungsoo mengikuti dibelakang.

...

...

Ceklek!

Kai mengalihkan pandangan ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ada suara seorang maid yang mengucapkan 'selamat datang' dan menawarkan sebuah bantuan. Kai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa yang datang adalah tamu wanita itu?" tanya Jongdae setelah beberapa detik.

Kai mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Dan saat matanya beralih ia melihat Yoona tengah membawa seseorang disampingnya. Kai tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok itu karena Yoona menghalanginya.

"Hah, belum juga menjadi Nyonya tapi sudah berani membawa seseorang kerumah ini." ujar Jongdae sambil kembali fokus pada korannya.

Kai tak menanggapi ucapan Jongdae yang terkesan menyindir itu. Matanya masih tertuju pada seorang lelaki mungil yang kini tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Kai saat itu, karena sosok itu begitu mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

...

...

"Nah, ini kamarmu." Yoona tersenyum begitu membuka kamar yang akan menjadi milik Kyungsoo nantinya.

Kyungsoo melebarkan mata, kamar ini begitu luas dengan sebuah ranjang besar berada disebelah kanan. Pintu kaca geser yang menghubungkan dengan balkon, juga lemari berwarna coklat tua tak jauh dari sana. Nuansa biru laut mengerubungi kamar barunya, dan Kyungsoo menyukai itu.

"Bagus." ucapnya sambil tersenyum riang. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju balkon dan matanya semakin berbinar ketika disuguhkan sebuah taman kecil yang berada tepat dibawah kamarnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk berulang kali menjawab pertanyaan Yoona. Kyungsoo suka bunga, jadi ia langsung menyukai sesuatu yang berdekatan dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Yoona tersenyum manis melihat lelaki mungil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putranya itu begitu ceria. Kyungsoo belum pernah secerah ini sebelumnya. Meskipun Yoona tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang yang ceria namun keceriannya kali ini begitu berbeda.

"Kyungie." panggil Yoona pelan membuat lelaki mungil itu mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Kau ingat dengan saudaramu?"

Pertanyaan Yoona membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Saudara?"

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk, "Kau memiliki dua saudara laki-laki. Ingat?"

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat, namun ia menggeleng karena memang tak mengingat apapun tentang masalalunya.

Yoona menghela napas pelan.

"Wae? Kenapa Ahjumma seperti itu? Kau memiliki ekspresi yang buruk saat mengatakan tentang saudaraku."

Yoona hanya menatap Kyungsoo, jika saja Kyungsoo tahu kalau kedua saudaranya tak pernah menginginkan kehadiran Yoona dirumah ini, ia yakin Kyungsoo akan sedih. Jadi Yoona memilih diam dan tak menceritakan apapun tentang itu.

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku kelelahan, makanya ekspresiku jadi terlihat seperti itu."

Tapi Kyungsoo bukan seorang bocah yang mudah dibohongi. Lelaki mungil itu semakin mendekat kearah Yoona kemudian menatap wajah cantik itu lamat-lamat.

"Wae?"

Yoona menunduk, ia tak sanggup melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

"Apa mereka tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa perlu berbasa-basi. Ia cukup tahu bagaimana sikap orang terhadap orang baru yang masuk kedalam keluarga mereka. Dan mungkin Yoona tengah berada dalam situasi seperti itu sekarang.

"Mereka bukannya tak menyukaiku, Kyungie, mereka hanya belum bisa menerima kehadiranku."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Memang wajar, tapi ia tak suka melihat Ahummanya sedih seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kita buat mereka menyukaimu." Kyungsoo berujar semangat hingga membuat Yoona menegakkan kepala.

"Kau belum mengerti bagaimana sikap dan sifat mereka, Kyungie."

"Bukankah mereka adalah saudaraku, tentu saja sifat mereka tak jauh berbeda denganku."

Yoona menggeleng, "Mereka begitu berbeda denganmu."

Kyungsoo memudarkan senyumnya. Ia masih belum tahu bagaimana rupa saudara-saudaranya, pun ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana sifat juga sikap mereka. Jadi ia tak yakin dengan perkataannya yang terucap beberapa saat yang lalu.

Melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah Yoona menjadi sedikit panik. Ia tak boleh membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman dengan perkataannya mengenai saudara-saudaranya. Kyungsoo harus merasa nyaman dengan lingkungan barunya, bukan malah menjadikan dirinya berpikir yang macam-macam.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Seperti katamu, mungkin sikap mereka sama denganmu, hanya saja cara penyampaiannya yang berbeda. Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka pasti akan bisa menerimaku disini." ucapan Yoona lembut pun senyum manis tersungging diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum itu, "Lalu dimana mereka?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mereka orang-orang sibuk, Kyungie. Mereka jarang dirumah. Mungkin nanti malam baru pulang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, kemudian matanya kembali menatap pada taman yang berada tepat dibawah balkon kamarnya. Menatap taman itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

...

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Beberapa maid dirumah mewah itu terlihat sibuk menata makanan yang telah mereka siapkan sejak sore. Mereka tahu jika sebentar lagi Tuan besar rumah itu akan tiba, dan seperti pesannya kemarin bahwa sambutan kepada keluarga baru mereka akan dilakukan saat makan malam.

Dikamarnya, Kyungsoo tampak sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan celana kain selutut yang tampak begitu manis ia kenakan. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang suka memakai pakaian formal dirumah, jadi ia akan merayakan sambutan makan malam atas kehadirannya dengan pakaian yang menurutnya nyaman dikenakan.

Sedari tadi Yoona Ahjumma juga sudah membantunya bersiap-siap. Memberikan penjelasan tentang beberapa kebiasaan Appa dan juga saudara-saudaranya agar Kyungsoo tak merasa kaku nanti.

Seharian ini Kyungsoo hanya istirahat didalam kamar. Ia sama sekali belum keluar untuk sekedar melihat-lihat tempat tinggal barunya. Dan kali ini ia merasa gugup. Ia seperti orang asing. Ia tak nyaman sebenarnya, tapi mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus melakukannya. Selama ini ia tinggal terpisah dari Appa juga saudara-saudaranya. Dan mungkin sekaranglah saatnya ia kembali berkumpul bersama mereka.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan cermin besar disudut ruangan. Mengamati dirinya dalam diam. Ia tersenyum sebentar ketika beberapa kelebatan menyapa ingatannya.

"Umma... apa Umma bahagia mengetahui aku sudah bertemu Appa?" Kyungsoo bergumam lirih dengan tersenyum kecil setelahnya. Ia yakin jika Ummanya bahagia diatas sana. Ya, ia yakin itu.

"Sudah saatnya kita turun. Semuanya sudah berkumpul." ucap seorang wanita cantik didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan kembali melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Yoona. Gaun berwarna kuning lembut selutut dengan _heels_ berwarna senada.

"Uuuh... kau terlihat cantik jika berpenampilan seperti itu, Ahjumma." goda Kyungsoo yang membuat wanita itu merona malu.

"Ish! Jangan membahas penampilanku. Ayo, kita sudah ditunggu." kemudian mereka keluar kamar berdua dengan senyum yang saling terpasang diwajah mereka masing-masing.

...

...

Diruang makan sudah duduk dua orang putra Tuan Kim, juga satu orang kepala keluarga Kim. Yang lebih tua duduk disebelah kanan Kim Yunho, sedangkan yang lebih muda duduk disebelah _hyung_ nya. Kim Yunho nampak begitu bersemangat berbeda dengan dua orang yang hanya terdiam sambil memainkan ponsel ditangan mereka masing-masing.

Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika mendengar suara derap langkah menuruni tangga. Pun Kyungsoo juga Yoona yang membalas senyum kepala keluarga itu dengan riang.

Lelaki mungil itu menunduk, ia gugup luar biasa ketika mendapati tiga orang yang sudah duduk dikursi makan. Ia tak berani menatap ketika Appanya memberi gestur agar ia mendekat. Kyungsoo hanya menurut, dan berdiri tepat disebelah Appanya.

"Kemarin Appa sudah bilang pada kalian jika akan ada keluarga baru, bukan?" ucap Yunho pada kedua putranya. Namun keheningan yang menjadi jawaban semakin membuat Kyungsoo gugup juga takut.

Lelai itu meremas ujung kemejanya hingga kusut, tangannya juga sudah begitu dingin dan berkeringat. Ia jadi ingat ucapan Yoona tadi pagi. Apa kedua saudaranya ini benar-benar berbeda sifat dengannya?

"Inilah keluarga baru yang Appa maksud." Yunho menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo lembut, "Kyungsoo, beri salam pada saudaramu."

Dan kemudian dua manusia yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel mereka serempak menoleh pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri disamping Yunho. Kai menjadi orang pertama yang mengalami sesak pada dadanya secara mendadak. Matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang baru tadi pagi ia temui. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Anyeong." sapa Kyungsoo singkat. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala, dan seketika itu juga waktu seperti berhenti berputar. Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok Kai tengah duduk diseberang meja. Dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan, darahnya seolah tak berjalan membawa oksigen pada otaknya. Kyungsoo linglung untuk beberapa saat. Pikirannya merambah kemana-mana. Apa Kai adalah saudaranya?

"Kau?" ucap Jongdae membuyarkan keadaan hening yang sempat tercipta. Kai menoleh pada Jongdae yang tengah menunjuk Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo terbelalak mendapati dokter Jongdae disana.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Yuhno setelah sepersekian detik terjadi keheningan kembali.

"Siapa dia, Appa?" bukannya jawaban yang ia dapat, namun pertanyaan datar yang kini terucap.

Kyungsoo tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia seakan dipatung saat itu juga. Mengapa Kai dan dokter Jongdae yang menjadi saudaranya?

"Dia Kyungsoo, saudara kalian."

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening. Atmosfer disana berubah menjadi tegang tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui sebabnya.

Kai menggeleng keras, "Tidak mungkin."

Yunho menatap Kai juga Jongdae bergantian. Ia merasa jika ada sesuatu diantara mereka bertiga, "Wae?"

"Saudara dari mana, hah? Dari wanita itu?"

Yoona menegang ditempat mendengar tuduhan itu. Yoona sudah cukup hapal, karena jika Jongdae sudah angkat bicara maka akan berakibat tak baik setelahnya.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Dia saudara kandungmu, Jongdae." Yunho berkata tegas membuat Kyungsoo semakin kaku ditempat.

Jongdae tertawa remeh, "Bukankah Appa sendiri yang bilang jika saudaraku sudah mati. Apa Appa lupa? Dan dia, anak Appa bersama wanita simpanan itu, bukan?"

"Jongdae!"

"Apa? Appa mau menyangkalnya? Brengsek!"

"Jongdae! Keterlaluan kau! Apa yang kau tahu Appamu ini hanya seorang brengsek seperti itu, hah?!" Yunho berbicara semakin keras kali ini, membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya takut. Ia tak menyangka jika keadaan akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia pikir keluarganya baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata pikirannya salah besar.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Yoona yang sudah memerah menahan tangis, ada sesuatu didalam dadanya yang terasa sesak ketika melihat seseorang yang sudah merawatnya sedari kecil diperlakukan seperti itu oleh dokter Jongdae. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Kai. Hatinya semakin sesak ketika mendapati tatapan kosong dari lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tak tahu mengapa namun kekecewaan jelas tercipta disana.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyungsoo melihat Kai meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia menatap punggung Kai hingga lelaki itu menghilang dibalik pintu yang ia yakini adalah kamar Kai. Kamar yang berada tepat disebelah kiri kamarnya.

Yunho menghela napas berat ketika melihat kepergian Kai. Itu sudah hal biasa baginya. Namun yang membuat Yunho kecewa ketika menyadari bahwa putra-putranya sudah tak ada yang menghargainya sebagai Appa.

"Terserah. Aku sudah tak peduli kau menyebut dirimu apa. Seharusnya kau segera menikah agar simpananmu tak meminta pertanggung jawaban seperti ini." kemudian Jongdae melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan, tanpa menyentuh hidangan yang sudah tersaji sedari tadi.

Dan dari itu Kyungsoo mengerti apa maksud ucapan Yoona tadi pagi.

' _Jadi beginikah keadaan keluargaku? Kai...'_

...

...

TBC

...

Saya baca ulang FF ini dari awal dan merasa sangat aneh. Banyak adegan yang melenceng dari aturan 'bermain'. Oke, saya tahu Hidden Love memiliki alur yang 'sangat' berantakan. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa Eonni yang request FF ini sudah tidak mengikuti jalan ceritanya lagi. Saya pengen berhenti karena pada kenyataannya sang pemilik ide sudah berhenti, tapi saya terlanjur janji sama seseorang untuk menyelesaikan HL apapun yang terjadi T_T /galau.


End file.
